Yugioh Zexal - Integral Factor
by Chronyx
Summary: Nick is a duelist who lost the fun of playing and now seeks for strong opponents in hope to regain it. He one day entered a tournament that should open up a whole new world for him. [OCxRioxRuri]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

"Get ready, the first semi-finals of our tournament is about to start! The black horse Nick Schwarz came out of nowhere and made his way straight to the semi-finals of our Tournament and facing him is Shingo who place third last time," the announcer announced.

"So you are my opponent," A boy said walking over to Nick. "You should feel honored to face off against me!"

"Why? You don't seem like something special," Nick stated.

"Don't you know how I am?" the boy asked.

"Should I?" Nick replied.

"Of course I'm the great Shingo, the best duelist here," the boy introduced himself.

"But didn't they say that you were third last year?" Nick stated.

"That was just because my opponent was lucky," Shingo replied.

"I think you're probably not nearly as good as you say," Nick replied.

"What?" Shingo asked angered.

"I said that you are probably not as good as you hype yourself to be," Nick said.

"Oh, yeah. Then I just have to show you how easily I can defeat you," Shingo said.

"It's time to begin the semi-finals would the contestants please come to the table," the announcer said.

Soon after Nick and Shingo were sitting across each other and began to duel.

"Game on!/Duel!" Nick/Shingo

Nick: 4000 LP

Sylvio: 4000 LP

"I'll go first! Draw!" Nick said. "I set fice cards from my hand, face-down! I end my turn."

"Huh?" Shingo exclaimed taken aback by Nick's turn.

"What is this? Nick just set five cards face-down. What is his plan?" the announcer asked.

"Hahaha. That's all? You didn't draw a single monster, huh? I feel so sorry to all that have lost to you since it's obvious that all that brought you here is luck," Shingo said laughing.

"I ended my turn, so get going," Nick replied.

"My turn, draw!" Shingo said. "Since you seemingly don't know how to use your cards, let me use them to give you an example of how one should do it. If there are two or more cards in my opponent's Speel or Trap Zone, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Appear, Escher the Frost Vassal (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)! And now I release Escher and Advance Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 6) in Attack Position! Next, Mobius' effect activates! When this monster is successfully Advanced Summoned I can choose two Spell or Trap Cards on the field and destroy them!"

Nick: Two face-down Cards get destroyed.

"What nothing? Are you too impressed by my duel skills to speak?" Shingo asked in a mocking manner.

"What skills?" Nick asked smirking.

"The nerve… I show you how good I am!" Shingo declared pointing at Nick. "I activate the Spell Card Advance Carnival from my hand! This card allows me to Advance Summon again after one Advance Summon succeeded!"

"Oh wow. Shingo is playing around! He is going to release the 2400 ATK Mobius, immediately after being summoned to the field. What is he going to summon?" the announcer announced.

"I release Mobius the Frost Monarch and Advance Summon! Come forth, Mobius the Mega Monarch (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)! Usually, this would require releasing two monsters but, if it is a monster that was successfully Advanced Summoned you can release it and have one count as two! This is the power of my Ace!" Shingo announced. "Mobius ability activates! When this card is successfully Advanced Summoned I can choose three Magic or Trap cards on the field, and destroy them! You don't even need to think about activating one of them. It'd be pointless! If this monster was Advance Summoned using a Water-type monster, Mobius prevents the targeted cards from being activated!"

Nick: Three face-down Cards get destroyed.

"Incredible! Even so, Nick set five cards Shingo just blew them away like this was nothing!" the announcer said.

"With this, all your set cards have been destroyed and you only have one card in your hand," Shingo stated. "On top of that, you don't have any monsters out. Just like I said you must have come this far by sheer luck alone! Now my monster will attack you and show you where your place is!"

"I activate the Trap Card in my GY Phantom Knights Shadow Veil!" Nick declared.

"What!? From the GY!?" Shingo asked shocked.

"When a direct attack is declared, I can Special Summon as many of these cards as monsters as possible," Nick explained.

3 * The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

"When the cards Special Summoned using this effect are sent to the GY they are banished," Nick explained further.

"Look at this! Nick just got three monsters onto the field in an instant!" the announcer shouted into his microphone.

"They are just weak monsters that can do nothing to my Mobius! I'll just have to destroy them! Mobius attack one of his Shadow Veil!" Shingo ordered.

Mobius the Mega Monarch (ATK: 2800) attacks The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (DEF: 300)

"Now my Shadow Veil gets banished," Nick said.

"You could barely protect your LP this time… I set one card face-down and end my turn," Shingo said. "But don't think that you will be so lucky next turn!"

"There will be no next turn for you!" Nick declared.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Nick just declared that he will end the duel in this turn! But how does he want to pull it off?" the announcer said.

"Draw! I thought you'd put up more of a fight but… your dueling is lacking. You're not even close to the opponent I'm searching for!" Nick declared.

"What was that," Shingo asked a bit angered by that statement.

"All the conditions have been met," Nick said. "When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the two Level 4 Shadow Veil to construct the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

"What you are an XYZ user," Shingo said. "But, are you planning on battling against my Mobius with that monster? Your XYZ Dragon's ATK is 2500, while on the other hand, Mobius' ATK is 2800! It seems your XYZ Summoning turned out to just be a bluff!"

"It seems like you don't get it. XYZ Monster's true power is to use their overlay units to annihilate their foes," Nick stated.

"Enough, I'm not interested in a lecture from a loser like you!" Shingo said.

"Then I should show you instead! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's effect activates! By using one overlay unit until the end of this turn, it can lower one Level Five or greater monster on my opponent's side of the field ATK by half, and Dark Rebellion's ATK increases by that amount!" Nick declared.

Mobius the Mega Monarch (ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500 + 1400 = 3900)

"No way!" Shingo exclaimed shocked by this new development.

"But this isn't enough to finish you as I promised, so I activate Dark Rebellion's effect again!" Nick said.

Mobius the Mega Monarch (ATK: 1400 / 2 = 700)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 3900 + 700 = 4600)

"No, no, no!" Shingo said.

"Battle Phase!" Nick said. "I attack Mobius the Mega Monarch with Dar Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Go! Crush that glacier with your fangs! Revolt of the Lightning!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4600) attacks Mobius the Mega Monarch (ATK: 700)

Shingo: 4000 – 3900 = 100 LP

"What a turn! Nick just with one turn almost finished of Shingo but it seems that he could keep his promise to end it this turn," the announcer stated.

"You may come close but this is far as you get!" Shingo declared. "I activate my Trap Ice Rage Shot! This card can be activated when a Water-type monster on my field is destroyed in battle. It destroys one of my opponent's monsters and deals damage to them equal to its ATK! Now your Dark Rebellion will be destroyed and you take 4600 points of damage! I read your moves and planned ahead by setting this trap card and now I've won!"

"What? Just when I thought Nick would have taken the lead Shingo comes and wants turns the tables on Nick," the announcer said.

"Such a cheap tactic… it's child's play honestly," Nick replied.

"What was that?" Shingo asked.

"I activate from my GY the Spell Phantom Death Spear! When my opponent's Trap Card activates by banishing this card from my GY, I negate the effect of the Trap Card that triggered it and destroys it! And then it deals 100 points of damage to my opponent!" Nick explained.

Shingo: 100 – 100 = 0000 LP

Nick: Win

"There we have it! Just as we thought Shingo would win Nick turned it around and finished off Shino!" the announcer said as Nick began to leave the table.

"Boss, what do you think of that guy?" a boy in the crowd asked the taller one standing next to him.

"He is good but he still doesn't come close to me," the boy said.

"You're right boss!" the boy next to him said.

"The organizer spoke about a special prize that one can only get today and I'm not gone let anyone else get his hands on it," the taller boy stated.

"You're right. A punk like this shouldn't get what you deserve," the smaller one said.

"Then we better make sure. See if you can take a look at his cards while I duel in the semi-final," the boss said.

"Alright Boss, leave it to me," the smaller one said.

"It is time for the second semi-final. Please give warm welcome to Frank, who is one of our regular competitors, and our undefeated champion Carlos. Let's see if our champion can reach the finals again!" the announcer announced as the two boys approached the stage.

* * *

**Backstage**

Nick decided to rest a bit away from where the tournament when a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wears an unzipped black suit over a dark red, buttoned vest. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark pants.

"Hello, you must be Nick Schwarz if I'm correct," the man said.

"That's right, but how are you?" Nick asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself before asking for your name. I'm Jaune Lionheart, the organizer of this tournament, it is nice to meet you mister Schwarz," the man said extending his hand.

"Same here," Nick replied grabbing his hand.

"If you don't mind I would like to ask you a question," Jaune said.

"Go on," Nick replied.

"What did you mean by `You're not even close to the opponent I'm searching for!` in your last duel?" Jaune asked.

"It means that his duel skills weren't good enough to let me have fun in with the duel," Nick said.

"So what you want to say you want an opponent that can really give you a challenge?" Jaune asked-

"Yeah, something like this," Nick said.

"So that's the reason behind it," the man said. "Well, I may know a way how you can achieve it."

"Really, then tell me," Nick demanded.

"Now, now. I will tell you but only under one condition," Jaune said.

"What condition would that be?" Nick asked.

"You have to win the final, then I will tell you," Jaune said.

"I didn't plan on losing anyway," Nick replied.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck," Jaune said as he took his leave.

"This is maybe what I've searched for," Nick said to himself as he made his way back to the table where he left his deck. Upon seeing his deck he noticed that his cards were all over the place.

"Seems like someone took a peek at my cards, but even if it would be like this I won't lose," Nick said looking at his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

* * *

**At the main stage**

Carlos: 4000 LP

Field:

Black Stego (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

1 Face-Down Card

Frank: 800 LP

Mine Golem (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 3) in Defense Position

"Your annoying defensive tactic has delayed your defeat long enough! It's time to end this!" Carlos declared. "First I summon Gilasaurus (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/LV: 3) in Attack Position. Next I Special Summon another Gilasaurus in Attack Position."

"But that means I can Special Summon a monster from my GY through the effect of your card," Frank stated. "I Special Summon Guardian Shinx (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 2400/LV: 5) in Defense Position."

"That won't help ya! I use the two Level 3 Gilasaurus to construct the Overlay Network! Appear, Grenosaurus (Fire/Dinosaur/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900/RA: 3/OV: 2)!" Carlos exclaimed. "Next he will destroy your Mine Golem!"

Grenosaurus (ATK: 2000) attacks Mine Golem (DEF: 1900)

"Now that Mine Golem got destroyed by battle you're going to take 500 points of damage," Frank said.

Carlos: 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP

"It also seems like you won't finish me of this turn since you forgot to switch you Stego into the Attack Position," Frank stated.

"You're an idiot. I activate the effect of my Grenosaurus by detaching one overlay unit. You take 1000 points of damage," Carlos said.

"But that means I'm losing!" Frank stated.

"We have a winner or rather another loser!" Carlos said.

Frank: 800 – 1000 = 0000 LP

Carlos: Win

"There we have it is. Carlos is still continuing his winning streak! But in short, we will see if Nick can be the one that finally beats Carlos! We will have just to wait because in 15 minutes the final will start," the announcer said.

Carlos left the stage and disappeared into the crowd to meet up with his lackey.

"Did you get the info I was looking for?" Carlos asked.

"Of course Boss," the lackey said.

"Then tell me already about his deck," Carlos demanded.

"He uses Phantom Knights and from what if seen his strategy involves manipulating the cards while they are in the Graveyard. Though they have other effects, the Main Deck monsters share a common effect of banishing themselves from the Graveyard in order to search Spell/Trap Cards out or place Spell/Trap Cards in the Graveyard. Their Spell and Trap Cards also activate from the Graveyard in order to Special Summon more Phantom Knights, including multiple Pseudo-Trap Monsters. These plays are meant to set up the Xyz Summon of Rank 2-4. His Ace monster is indeed the dragon we saw earlier," the lackey reported.

"My deck doesn't really have any cards that would take care of this kind of strategy and it would take too long to change my deck," Carlos stated with an angry expression.

"But you will still win Boss!" the lackey said.

"Of course I will win! I'm the strongest after all!" Carlos exclaimed.

* * *

**Sometime later**

"Let's see if you're as good as you're said to be," Nick said.

"A punk like you will never be able to defeat me!" Carlos said.

"It is time for the final duel to start! Duelists get ready because it's time to duel!" the announcer said.

"Just one question. Could you shut up and let us concentrate?" Nick asked the announcer.

"But I am supposed to comment what is happening," the announcer replied.

"Can't you make an exception for the finals?" Nick asked.

"But…" the announcer started to say but got interrupted.

"Don't be like this. If both of them want to concentrate on their duel we should let them," Jaune said entering the stage.

"If you say so director," the announcer replied.

"Alright I ready to go," Nick said.

"About time we start," Carlos replied.

"Game on!/Duel!" Nick/Carlos

Nick: 4000 LP

Carlos: 4000 LP

"I go first! Draw! I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500/LV: 3). I play for cards face-down and end my turn," Nick said.

"Huh, the same strategy like last time. Draw!" Carlos said. "Not that it would matter! I Special Summon Gilasaurus through its effect. Next, I tribute him to Advance Summon Dark Driceratops (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK:2400/DEF: 1500/LV: 6) in Attack Position. Next, he will attack your Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm!"

Dark Driceratops (ATK: 2400) attacks The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (ATK: 1500)

Nick: 4000 – 900 = 3100 LP

"Now that my Phantom Knight got destroyed I can activate the effect of The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) and Special Summon him in Defense Position," Nick finished.

"That doesn't mean anything! I play one card face down and end my turn," Carlos said.

"Alright, my turn. Draw!" Nick said. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3) in Attack Position. Next I Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) through his effect. Now everything is ready. When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the two Level 3 Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to construct the Overlay Network! Come forth, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 2). Now my Break Sword's will gain 1000 additional ATK!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)

"Next I activate the effect of Break Sword," Nick declared. "By detaching 1 overlay unit from him, afterward I can target 1 card you control and 1 card I control and destroy them. I destroy your Dark Driceratops and one of my face-down cards!"

Carlos: Dark Driceratops gets destroyed.

Nick: 1 Face-Down card destroyed.

"Battle Phase! Break Sword will attack you directly!" Nick declared.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 3000) attack directly.

"You fool I activate my Trap Magic Cylinder. Through it, your attack will be redirected towards you and you will take 3000 points of damage!" Carlos exclaimed.

Nick: 3100 – 3000 = 100 LP

"Hahaha, you should have destroyed my face-down card," Carlos said laughing.

"I end my turn," Nick said.

"It's time to show you to finish you off! Draw!" Carlos said. "I activate the effect of my Destroyersaurus. By discarding him I can add 1 Jurassic World from my Deck to my hand. Next, I activate my Jurassic World through which all Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. I summon Sabersaurus (Earth/Dinosaur/ATK: 1900/DEF: 500/LV: 4) in Attack Position."

Sabersaurus (ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200/ DEF: 500 + 300 = 800)

"Next I activate Double Summon which allows me to do a second Normal Summon this turn. I sacrifice my Sabersaurus to Summon Frostosaurus (Water/Dinosaur/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1700/LV: 6) in Attack Position," Carlos exclaimed.

Frostosaurus (ATK: 2600 +300 = 2900/ DEF: 1700 + 300 = 2000)

"Next I equip my Frostosaurus with Axe of Despair which increases his ATK by 1000," Carlos said.

Frostosaurus (ATK: 2900 +1000 = 3900)

"Time to finish you off for good, Frostosaurs attacks his Break Sword!" Carlos said.

"I activate the Quick Spell Emergency Provisions! I send my remaining two face-down card to the GY to increase my LP by 1000 for every card I sent to the GY," Nick explained.

Nick: 2 Face-Down cards get sent to the GY.

Nick: 100 + 2000 = 2100 LP

Frostosaurus (ATK: 3900) attacks The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 3000)

Nick: 2100 – 900 = 1200 LP

"Through the effect of my Break Sword I can Special Summon 2 Phantom Knights from my GY if it gets destroyed. I Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my GY. But I'm not done yet the effect of Break Sword also increases the LV of both monsters by 1," Nick explained.

The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (LV: 3 + 1 = 4)

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (LV: 3 + 1 = 4)

"Dame! Then I just finish you of the next turn!" Carlos exclaimed as he plays a card face-down.

"You won't get a next turn! Draw!" Nick said. "All the conditions have been met. I use the two Level 4 Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to construct the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's effect activates! By using one overlay unit until the end of this turn, it can lower one Level Five or greater monster on my opponent's side of the field ATK by half, and Dark Rebellion's ATK increases by that amount!"

Frostosaurus (ATK: 3900 / 2 = 1950)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500 + 1950 = 4450)

"But don't forget that my Dragon has still his second overlay unit! I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion again!" Nick declared.

Frostosaurus (ATK: 1950 / 2 = 975)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4550 + 975 = 5425)

"Now it's time to battle! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon will take out your Frostosaurus and you with him!" Nick declared.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 5425) attacks Frostosaurus (ATK: 975)

"I activate my Trap Mirror Force, you idiot! Now you stupid Dragon gets destroyed!" Carlos said laughing.

"Pathetic… you're just as bad as my opponent in the semi-finals!"

"Don't you dare to insult me like this you loser!" Carlos said.

"Didn't you watch my last duel? I activate from my GY the Continues Spell Phantom Death Spear! When my opponent's Trap Card activates by banishing this card from my GY, I negate the effect of the Trap Card that triggered it and destroys it! And then it deals 100 points of damage to my opponent!" Nick explained.

"What!?" Carlos exclaimed.

Carlos: 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 5425) attacks Frostosaurus (ATK: 975)

Carlos: 3900 – 4550 = 0000 LP

Nick: Win

"Here it is! Our new champion is Nick Schwarz!" the announcer said.

"How… how could I have lost against a punk like you?" Carlos asked but Nick ignored him and looked at Jaune.

"Now if the top winner of the tournament would please come with me to receive your special prize. Please come with me," Jaune said gesturing to the door leading further into the building. Nick followed him through the door and walked into the office of Jaune.

"So will you now tell me what you meant earlier?" Nick asked.

"Well, it's more like an offer I want to make you," Jaune said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked intrigued.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to make dueling the center of your life?" Jaune asked.

"You have to be more precise," Nick replied.

"Well, what I mean with this is that I want to send you into a world where dueling is the main attraction. There will be strong opponents for you to face," Jaune said.

"What's the catch?" Nick asked.

"There is none. I just make this offer to one person who I think would fit better into this other world than into this one," Jaune explained.

"What happens if I decide to go over to that other world?" Nick asked.

"Well, the memories of you from anyone who met you till today will vanish and that's it," Jaune explained.

"That would be a problem since I don't have any parents or friends left in this world," Nick stated.

"I sorry to hear that," Jaune said.

"I've been told that often enough, so please spare me," Nick said. "But moving on to more important things. How would I live over there? Will I live in the street or something?"

"Of course not," Jaune said. "When you arrive there you will have a little house for your own and all. Also, all papers will be filled out for your new school."

"The first part sounds great but the second not so much," Nick replied.

"You can just abound your education," Jaune said.

"Oh, well this sounds better than what my life is right now, so I accept," Nick said.

"Alright, then one last thing could you show me your Ace Monster," Jaune said.

"Huh, alright here it is," Nick said holding out Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Suddenly the card began to shine and Nick shielded his eyes with his free arm.

"Now please read the effect of your Dragon," Jaune said.

"2 Level 4 monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster or 1 XYZ monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. This card can destroy Number monsters." Nick finished reading the card text. "Huh, so its effect works now against XYZ monsters. Need, but I don't get that Number monster part."

"Well, the let me explain," Jaune said. "Number monsters are special monsters that can only be destroyed by other Number monsters. There are 100 of them."

"I guess I got a bit of collecting to do when I get over there," Nick replied smirking.

"But be careful these cards can take control over their user," Jaune stated.

"This makes this more interesting," Nick stated.

"Then I say my farewell here. I wish you the best of luck in the new world," Jaune said as suddenly a bright liked illuminated the room.

"Why must this be so bright?" Nick asked his last question in this world.

"Finally all done. Now all three people are on their way," Jaune said sighting. "From now on it's up to them. Oh well, I'm sure that everything will work out just fine."

* * *

**With Nick**

As Nick regained his conscious, he looked around trying to figure out where he was. He noticed that he was lying on a bed in a room he has never been before. He stood up and walked out of the room. Nick looked around the whole house to see if someone else would be there but no one was.

"Huh, I guess that what Jaune keep his word," Nick said as he noticed a note on the table, he grabbed it and began to read what was written on it. One it was standing that in the wardrobe in the room he woke up has his school uniform, for his new school in it. It also stated that school will start at 8 o'clock and a map for Nick to find it.

After Nick finished reading it he looked at a clock on which showed that it was 7:13. After seeing this Nick decided to go into the room he woke up and change into his school uniform. Afterward, he looked into the mirror and was surprised to see that his appearance changed. He now has shaggy white hair and bright crimson eyes. Afterward, he made his way to the door of his house.

"I guess this will be my first step in this new world. Let's see what is going to happen from here on out," Nick said smirking.

**I'm sorry if my English is bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the New World**

Shortly after he arrived at the school he asked his way to the staff room where he was welcomed by his new homeroom teacher, Mr. Stein. He was our history teacher. From what he told Nick, Nick figured out that he was in the second-year just like he was in his old world. Shortly after the teacher finished the short introduction he led him to the classroom where he would be taught from now on.

"Hello, class. Like I told you a few days ago we are going to have a new transfer student joining us. Please come in," Mr. Stein said afterward I opened the door and entered the room.

"Would you please introduce yourself," Mr. Stein said.

"Hey, I am Nick Schwarz," Nick said.

"Do you want to say anything else?" Mr. Stein asked.

"Nah, not really," Nick replied.

"Alright, then please take the seat on the right side in the back," the teacher said and Nick made his way to his place.

"Before I forget. Reginald would you please show him around school later?" the teacher asked.

"Why me?" a boy with dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down asked. He also has a light blue `crown` in front of his forehead.

"As far as I know you aren't part of any club and often leave immediately after school is finished. In conclusion, you have the time to give him a tour," the teacher explained.

"Sigh… alright, I'll do it," Reginald said giving in.

"Good," Mr. Stein said. "Then let us begin with the lesson."

And so the Nick first day of school started.

* * *

**After School**

"Alright, you follow me, I'm gone show you around school now," Reginald said.

"Alright, Reginald," Nick replied taking his stuff.

"Call me Shark everyone does it," Reginald said.

"Why?" Nick asked curiously.

"Because of my Deck," Shark said.

"You use a Deck consisting of sharks?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Shark asked annoyed.

"Nah, I'm rather interested in seeing what a deck like this can do. How about a duel?" Nick asked.

"I just want to get this tour over with and also a loser like you wouldn't stand a chance," Shark said.

"Oh, sounds more like you're scared," Nick stated while walking behind Shark.

"What did you just say?" Shark asked seemingly angered.

"I said that it sounds like you're scared," Nick replied.

"Alright loser, you're on but don't regret it later on," Shark said.

"I won't," Nick said.

* * *

**Shortly after outside the school building**

"I hope you will put up a challenge," Nick said.

"Oh, let's see if you still so sure of yourself when I'm done with you," Shark said.

"Game on!/Duel!" Nick/Shark

Nick: 4000 LP

Shark: 4000 LP

"I'll go first. Draw!" Nick said. "I set five cards face-down and end my turn."

"Five cards face-down no monster?" Shark asked. "That's an interesting strategy. Draw! First I summon Big Jaws (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/LV: 3). I activate Shark Stickers (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) and through it, I can Special Summon him in Defense Position. Next, I activate the Spell Night Beam! Through it, I can destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards and you can activate the effect of that card. I choose the one the right!"

Nick: 1 Spell/Trap gets destroyed.

"Next my Big Jaws will bite off some of your LP. To be more exact you will take 1800 points of damage!" Shark declared.

Big Jaws (ATK: 1800) attacks directly.

"I activate the Trap The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my GY!" Nick declared.

"What from the GY!" Shark exclaimed surprised.

"When a direct attack is declared, I can Special Summon as many of these cards as monsters as possible," Nick explained.

The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

"When the cards Special Summoned using this effect are sent to the GY they are banished," Nick explained further.

"I expected something more but I just have to change my target from you to your Pseudo-Trap Monster," Shark declared.

Big Jaws (ATK: 1800) attacks The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (DEF: 300)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," Shark said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "I activate my Trap The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield. Trough it I can Special Summon it as a Normal Monster in Attack Position. I will not only activate one but two of them!"

2x The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield (Dark/Warrior/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Attack Position

"All the conditions have been met," Nick said. "I use the two Level 3 Tomb Shield to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 2)! Next, I detach 1 material from him. Afterward, 1 target 1 card that you and 1 that I control and destroy them. I choose your face-down card and one of my face-down cards."

Nick: 1 Spell/Trap gets destroyed.

Shark: 1 Spell/Trap gets destroyed.

"Next I Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in Defense Mode. I also Normal Summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in Attack Position. I immediately activate his effect. By changing him into the Defense Position I can choose 1 Dark monster on the field and increase its ATK/DEF until the end face of your turn!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2000 + 800 = 2800 / DEF: 1000 + 800 = 1800)

"Battle Phase. The Phantom Knights of Break Sword will cut apart your Big Jaws!" Nick declared.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2800) attacks Big Jaws (ATK: 1800)

Shark: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP

"Not bad but don't think you will beat me if this is all you can do," Shark said.

"Don't worry I still got more tricks up my sleeve," Nick stated.

"Then show me what you can do," Shark said smirking.

"I will, next turn. Since I finish my turn for now," Nick said.

"My turn! Draw!" Shark said. "I Summon Tripod Fish (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 1300/LV: 3) in Attack Position. And like you did the last turn I overlay my monsters! I use the two Level 3 Shark Stickers and Tripod Fish to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Show yourself, Black Ray Lancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 600/RA: 3/OV: 2). Next my Lacer will attack your Ancient Cloak!"

Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 2100) attacks The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (DEF: 1000)

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Shark said.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2800 - 800 = 2000 / DEF: 1800 - 800 = 1000)

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "I think I should get rid of your Monster this time instead of your trap. I detach 1 XYZ Material from Break Sword to activate his effect. I choose your Black Ray Lancer and my last face-down cards."

"Not so fast! I detach 1 XYZ Material from Black Ray Lancer. Through his effect, the effect of 1 face-up monster on the field is negated until the End Phase. I choose your Break Sword, so forget about getting rid of my Lancer!" Shark declared.

"Huh, I didn't know your monster had this kind of effect," Nick stated. "I guess then all I can do is end my turn."

"My turn Draw!" Shark said. "I Summon Spear Shark (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Time to battle! First, my Spear Shark will attack your Silent Boots!"

Spear Shark (ATK: 1600) attacks The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (DEF: 1200)

"Also you take the difference between the ATK of my Shark and the DEF of your Boots through his effect," Shark said.

"What!" Nick said

Nick: 4000 – 400 = 3600 LP

"My Lacer will break your Sword apart!" Shark declared.

Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 2100) attacks The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2000)

Nick: 3600 – 100 = 3500 LP

"Now the second effect of my Break Sword activates. Through it, I can Special Summon 2 The Phantom Knights monster with the same Level in my GY and Special Summon them. Also, their Levels are increased by one. The monsters I summon in Defense Position are The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (LV: 3 + 1 = 4)

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (LV: 3 + 1 = 4)

"I'm not done yet! I also Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in Defense Position," Nick said.

"Just like that, you got your field filled with monsters to protect you. Not bad," Shark admitted. "But that won't be enough to beat me! I end my turn for now."

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "I activate the Spell Level Lifter. By sending 1 monster from my hand to the GY I can target two face-up monsters I control and change their Levels to the original Level of the monster I send to the GY."

"So you want to set up another XYZ-Summon," Shark presumed.

"You're right," Nick replied. "I send the Level 2 Necro Defender to the GY and change the Levels of The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to 2."

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (LV: 4 – 2)

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (LV: 4 – 2)

"I use the two Level 2 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Show yourself, The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0/RA: 2/OV: 2)!" Nick announced. "Next I switch my Ancient Cloak. Next, I activate his effect which concludes in him switching back into Defense Position and Cursed Javelin gaining 800 additional ATK!"

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATTK: 1600 + 800 = 2400)

"Battle Phase! Cursed Javelin will show your Black Ray Lancer how a lance is supposed to be used!" Nick declared.

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATK: 2400) attacks Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 2100)

Shark: 3000 – 300 = 2700 LP

"I think with taking out your strongest monster I did enough for this turn," Nick said.

"It's time for my sharks to bite back! Draw!" Shark said. "I activate the Spell Monster Reborn! Through it, I revive my Black Ray Lancer! But this won't be enough! I build the Overlay Network with Black Ray Lancer! XYZ-Summon! Show your true might, Full Armored Black Ray Lancer (Water/Beast-Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 600/RA: 4/OV: 1)! He also gains 200 ATK for every XYZ Material attached to it!"

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 2100 + 200 = 2300)

Battle Phase! Spear Shark pierce through his Ancient Cloak!"

Spear Shark (ATK: 1600) attacks The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (DEF: 1000)

Nick: 3500 – 600 = 2900 LP

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Shark said.

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATTK: 2400 – 800 = 1600)

"You're really good," Nick said.

"You're not bad yourself," Shark admitted.

"Then let's continue! Draw!" Nick said. "I activate the effect of my Cursed Javelin. By detaching 1 XYZ Material from him, I can target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls. Until the end of this turn, its ATK is change to 0 and his effects are negated! I target your Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!"

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 2300 – 0)

"What?" Shark exclaimed.

"Go Cursed Javelin show his Lancer once again that you're superior!" Nick ordered his monster.

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATTK: 1600) attacks Full Armored Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 0)

"Not so fast!" Shark said. "I activate my Trap Poseidon Wave! I can activate this card when one of your monsters declares an attack. I negate your monsters attack and you take 800 points of damage for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster I control!"

Nick: 2900 – 800 = 2100 LP

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Nick said.

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 0 – 2300)

"My turn! Draw!" Shark said. "I tribute my Spear Shark in order to Advance Summon Jawsman (Water/Bast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1600/LC: 6) in Attack Position! He gains an additional 300 ATK for every face-up Water monster I control!"

Jawsman (ATK: 2600 + (2 * 300) = 3200)

"Now my Jawsman will attack your Javelin!" Shark declared.

Jawsman (ATK: 3200) attacks The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATTK: 1600)

"I activate the effect of my Crused Javelin!" Nick declared.

"You can activate his effect even in my turn?" Shark asked shocked.

"Oh, didn't I mention that earlier?" Nick asked smirking.

"No, you didn't," Shark stated.

"Well, it's too late now anyway," Nick said. "I detach his last XYZ Material to target your Jawsman with it!"

Jawsman (ATK: 3200 – 0)

Jawsman (ATK: 0) attacks The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATTK: 1600)

Shark: 2700 – 1600 = 1300 LP

"I may have lost most of my LP but at least the annoying effect of your Javelin won't be of any use to you," Shark stated.

"I already achieved most of what I wanted with him," Nick replied.

"Well, if it is like that I better get rid of him," Shark stated. "Time for my Lancer to get his revenge against your Javelin!"

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 2300) attacks The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATTK: 1600)

Nick: 2100 – 700 = 1400 LP

"Next I can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card you control! So say goodbye to your face-down card!" Shark said.

Nick: 1 Spell/Trap gets destroyed.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Shark said.

"I won't lose! Draw!" Nick said. "I activate the effect of The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak from my GY!"

"Your monsters have separate effect for the GY?" Shark asked shocked.

"My monsters are something special," Nick stated. "But moving on. Through Ancient Cloak effect, I can banish him and add 1 The Phantom Knights card from my Deck to my hand, except for The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak. I add The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves from my deck to my hand. Next, I activate the effect of Silent Boots from my GY. By banishing this card I can add 1 Phantom Knights Spell/Trap from my Deck to my hand. I chose to add my hand the Trap The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws. I play two cards face-down and end my turn," Nick said.

"Only two cards?" Shark asked. "I guess you plan to survive this turn with them."

"No, I plan to win this duel with these two cards," Nick stated.

"That won't happen. Draw!" Shark said.

"I activate my Trap The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws!" Nick said. "Through it, I can add one of my banished cards to my hand. I choose The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots."

"That is one of your cards that will lead you to victory?" Shark asked.

"You just have to wait and see," Nick replied.

"If you have a next turn that is," Shark stated. "If you can't stop my Lancer now he will finish you off. Go Lancer take him out!"

"I activate the Trap The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws from my GY," Nick said.

"Seriously do all your card have an effect for the field and graveyard?" Shark asked.

"Most of them," Nick admitted.

"Your deck is really unique," Shark stated.

"I take that as a compliment," Nick replied.

"It should be," Shark stated.

"Moving on," Nick said. "Through the effect of The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws I can target 1 Level 4 or lower The Phantom Knights monster in my GY and Special Summon it. After I did this I can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same original Level as the monster. I choose my The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor and summon him in Defense Position, just like The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws!"

The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

"Getting ready for another XYZ Summon?" Shark asked.

"Maybe," Nick replied smirking.

"I guess I better get rid of them," Shark said. "I summon Shocktopus (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Next, it's time to battle! First Shocktopus will take care of your Pseudo-Trap Monster!"

Shocktopus (ATK: 1600) attacks The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws (DEF: 0)

"Next up my Full Armored Black Ray Lancer will pierce through that fragile armor of yours," Shark said.

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 2300) attacks The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (DEF: 2000)

"Now all you have left is your one Trap," Shark stated. "Why don't you beat me now as you said in the last turn? I end my turn with this face-down card."

"If you insist. Draw! Nick said. "I Summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3) in Attack Position. Next, I activate my Trap Copy Knight! When a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same name and Level as the Normal Summoned a monster."

(Copy Knight) The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (Light/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3) in Attack Position.

"I'm not done yet. I Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots in Defense Mode," Nick said. "Everything is in order for my victory!"

"Then let's see if you can defeat me," Shark said.

"All the conditions have been met," Nick said. "I use the three Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and (Copy Knight) The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear,

The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 500/RA: 3/OV: 3)! Next, he gets an additional 1000 ATK through the effect of The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!"

The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)

"Next I detach 1 XYZ Material from him to activate his effect. I can target one card on the field and destroy it. I target your Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" Nick said.

"Not so fast by detaching all of his XYZ Material I can negate his destruction!" Shark intervened.

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer (ATK: 2300 – 200 = 2100)

"Next I activate another effect of Rusty Bardiche. By detaching another XYZ Material I can send one The Phantom Knights monster from my Deck to my GY and set one Phantom Knight Spell/Trap directly into my Spell/Trap Zone," Nick explained. "I send The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm from my deck to the GY and set one card face-down. Time to end this! The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche will finish off your Shocktopus and you too!"

The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (ATK: 3100) attacks Shocktopus (ATK: 1600)

"I activate another Poseidon Wave and stop your attack," Shark said.

"Did you really think that would work again?" Nick asked. "If you thought so you're wrong! I activate from my GY the Spell Phantom Death Spear! When my opponent's Trap Card activates by banishing this card from my GY, I negate the effect of the Trap Card that triggered it and destroys it! And then it deals 100 points of damage to my opponent!"

Shark: Poseidon Wave negated and destroyed.

Shark: 1300 – 100 = 1200 LP

"Now it's time for the finishing blow!" Nick exclaimed as his monster resumed the attack.

The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (ATK: 3100) attacks Shocktopus (ATK: 1600)

Shark: 1300 – 1500 = 0000 LP

Nick: WIN

"That was a good game," Nick said approaching Shark.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have called you a loser," Shark replied getting up from the ground.

"I hope we can duel again sometime," Nick said.

"Count on it. I still have to get my revenge," Shark said smirking.

"For a strong opponent like you I'm always game," Nick replied.

"So you're that kind of person who looks for strong opponents?" Shark asked.

"You could say that," Nick replied. "So is there anyone stronger than you at this School?"

"From what I know there is only one as strong as me and who is in the lead against me," Shark said.

"Who?" Nick asked intrigued.

"You," Shark replied.

"Well, that just means that we should have our rematch soon," Nick said.

"We will, sometime," Shark said. "So should we continue the tour?"

"Sorry but I'm getting tired," Nick said.

"Alright, guess I see you tomorrow then," Shark said as he began to leave.

"See ya tomorrow pal," Nick said walking into the opposite direction.

"Pal, huh," Shark mumbled as he turned around at watched Nick leaving.

* * *

**The next day**

As soon as Nick entered the school the next day we got surrounded by all kind of people.

"Hey is it true that you beat Shark," a boy asked.

"Huh, yeah," Nick replied.

"Don't lie! Shark would never lose to someone like you," someone else in the crowd said.

"He is right," another person agreed.

"Yeah, if you did beat him you must have cheated," again someone in the crowd agreed with the others and Nick again couldn't see who it was.

"Leave him alone," Shark said as he entered the classroom. "He beat me fair and square. This is something you losers couldn't even dream of."

"So it is true," one in the crowd said shocked.

"If you guys believe me now could you leave me alone, you're annoying," Nick stated and soon after all of them began to leave Nick to get to their seats. "Anyway thanks, Shark."

"Don't thank me," Shark replied. "I'm still want to get my revenge."

"Don't worry against you I play any time," Nick replied which made Shark smirk.

"Hope you're ready for the next time we meet on the duel-field," Shark said as he walked pass Nick.

* * *

**OC-Card (Well more a modified version):**

**The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 500, RA: 3

Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect

Materials: 3 Level 3 monsters

You can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card to activate one of the following effects:

Send 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster from your Deck to the GY and Set 1 "Phantom Knight" Spell/Trap directly from your Deck in your Spell/Trap Zone.

Target 1 card on the field and destroy it.

You can activate each effect this card only once per turn.

* * *

**This is so far what I have for this new story of mine. I want to write this alongside my other story.**

**Until then, please read and review.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Chapter 3: The Numbers appear**

Days have gone by since you duel Shark and became quite famous at the school. But he was not the only one who defeated Shark recently there were rumors that boys, called Yuma Tsukumo, beat him. This made Nick interested in Yuma, which further increased as he heard that he beat Shark with something called a Number Card. Nick remembered Jaune, the person who sent him here, said that Number Cards are special and that he should be careful around them, but this warning made Nick all the more eager to challenge him to a duel.

"Hey, could you tell me where a guy called Yuma Tsukumo is?" Nick asked approaching two first-year students.

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo," a boy with tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward said. He also wore a golden thing that resembles a key and hung on a black string around his neck.

"Good that means I don't have to search for ya," Nick stated.

"Yeah, you found me but what do you want from me?" Yuma asked.

"I wanted to duel ya since I heard you also beat Shark," Nick explained.

"You did beat Shark?" Yuma asked shock.

"Yeah, I did and now I'm searching for a new opponent," Nick said.

"Alright, let's duel!" Yuma said.

"Yuma, don't tell me you already forgot that we still something have to do," the girl next to Yuma said. The girl has green hair and orange eyes.

"Ah, you're right Tori. Sorry, I guess we have to duel some other time," Yuma said.

"Huh, alright," Nick replied as Yuma and Tori left. "Now what to do against this boredom. Shark didn't come to school since he lost to Yuma, so dueling him is out of the question. I wished I would now someone with a Number so I can duel him."

Nick began to make his way home as he heard two students talking.

"Did you hear about that Underground Duel Arena?" One of them asked the other.

"From what I heard this Arena is ruled by two guys who have special monsters that no one can beat," the other replied.

"I heard that too. How about we check it out?" one asked.

"Are you nuts? If you lose they'll take your deck and you can only go in there if you duel," the other replied.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking straight," the first replied.

"Let's just go to the Arcade instead," the second suggested.

"Yeah," the first replied and they left.

Nick intrigued by what they said shouted out to them to stop them: "Hey, you two wait for a second!"

"What do you want?" the first asked rudely.

"Shut up! This is the guy that beat Shark," the second said quietly to the first which made the first pale a bit. Nick didn't have a good reputation because after he defeated Shark rumors were spread that says that he was even crueler to his opponents than Shark.

"What can we do for you?" the first asked.

"I want to know where this place is that you talked about," Nick said.

"You mean the Underground Duel Arena?" the second asked.

"Yeah, that place," Nick asked.

"Could I ask why?" the first asked.

"That's simple I'm bored and the place you talked about sounded like fun," Nick said which shocked them.

"Fun?" the first asked shocked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Nick asked glaring at the one who asked.

"N-no," the first replied.

"So can you tell me now?" Nick asked getting impatient.

"Ok, it's said to be near the port at the other side of town and it will only be open in the evening," the second said.

"Alright, I take my leave then," Nick said and left.

"Why did you tell him?" the first asked.

"Easy if he loses, he loses his deck and we will have one less problem in this school," the second stated.

"You're right. Anyway let's go to the Arcade," the first said.

* * *

**Evening near the port**

Nick changed from his school uniform into a loose black tank-top and dark blue jeans. On his right arm, he wears a long, dark blue fingerless glove. Attached to the belt of his pants is a small black deck-holder.

As he walked through the port he saw some thugs standing in front of a warehouse.

"Look what we've got here boys," one of them said as Nick approached them, "Did you get lost, kid?"

"Nah, I'm searching for the Underground Duel Arena," Nick replied.

"Hahaha, did you hear that, guys? He wants into the Underground Duel Arena," the man said which made the others laugh. "Instead of going through the trouble you could just hand over your deck and leave?"

"I think I take my chances," Nick replied.

"You know I didn't give you a choice," the thug said. "So hand over your deck and leave."

"I have a better idea how about I duel all five of you. If I win you let me in and if I lose you can have my deck," Nick suggested.

"You got some confided. Boys let's teach them him a lesson!" he said as all five of the thugs got ready to duel.

"So five against one, huh?" Nick asked.

"Already regretting it?" the leader asked.

"Nah, I think you five will make a good warm up before I challenge the bosses of this place," Nick replied smirking.

"Now I make sure you regret that kid," the leader said angrily.

"I'll doubt that," Nick replied as he activated his duel-disc and his left I began to glow. "Game on guys!"

* * *

**A short amount of time later**

Nick opened the doors to the warehouse which caught the attention of the people inside.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" an aggressive feminine voice from the other side of the warehouse shouted. Nick looked into that direction and saw two girls sitting on some kind of throne together.

"I'm Nick and I came to challenge the two with the so-called unbeatable cards!" Nick shouted back. As soon as the words leave his mouth all in the warehouse began to laugh.

"Larry and you others, get this guy out of here!" the girl from before shouted.

"If you mean the guys in front of the warehouse they are taking a nap," Nick replied which made the whole hall go quiet. The two girls got up from their throne and approached Nick while he said: "If I were you I would get some new security."

"So you did defeat all five of our guys out there, on your own?" the girl that wanted to throw Nick out asked.

As the two girls approached him he could see them clearly. The one who spoke is a girl with long green hair and blue eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face.

"If that's true he is really strong sis," the other girl said. She is a girl with long green hair and piercing green eyes. "And he is kind of cute. I think we should make him join us."

"Not again," the one with the ponytail said shaking her head. "Don't tell me you have another crush. You just met him."

"But I can't help myself," the one with the long open hair said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not here to join you or anything. I want to duel the two guys who have these unbeatable cards," Nick said joining the conversation.

"Did you hear that?" the one with the ponytail asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't even know who he is challenging sis," the one with open hair said.

"Wait are you the two with these special cards?" Nick asked and both of them nod. "Huh, from what I heard I thought you would be guys but that means I just have to beat the two of you in the ground instead."

"You shouldn't say that to a girl," the one with the open hair stated.

"I'm all about gender equality," Nick replied emotionless. "So do you accept my challenge?"

"If he wants to challenge us we should explain how it works first sis," the one with the open hair said.

"You're right," the one with the ponytail said. "Alright listen up! If you lose you can take something from your opponent in here. Do you get that."

"So if I win I can take that special cards of your?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but if we win we get to take all your cards," the one with the ponytail explained.

"Alright, I can agree to that," Nick replied.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the other girl intervened. "I want him to join us if we beat him!"

"You won't stop until I say yes, right?" ponytail asked to which the other one nodded. "Sigh… alright. The conditions if you want to duel us is that if we win you become our lackey and if you win you get our decks."

"Don't back out like most do," open hair girl demanded.

"As long as you agree to two conditions I won't," Nick replied.

"That would be?" ponytail asked.

"You two form a Tag-Team to duel me together and second I'd like to know your names," Nick said.

"You truly want to lose don't ya?" ponytail asked.

"Nah, otherwise this duel probably wouldn't last that long," Nick said which angered the sisters greatly.

"You at got some backbone. I like that," ponytail stated smirking.

"If he wants to know the names of his future bosses, we should tell him, sis," the open hair girl stated with a smile.

"I guess he better knows our names," ponytail stated.

"Me first," open hair girl said. "My name is Emerald."

"I'm Azura and now you should introduce yourself!" ponytail said.

"I'm Nick," Nick introduced himself. "Let's get this started."

"Alright, I can't wait to have a new lackey!" Emerald said happily.

"Don't count your chicken before they are hatched," Nick replied.

"But our Number Monsters are unbeatable!" Emerald stated.

"So you too have Number Cards," Nick said which made Azura look at him.

"You know about Number Cards?" Azura asked.

"Yeah… well at least I know someone who has some," Nick replied.

"So there are more," Azura mumbled to herself. "Well after you became our lackey you will tell us everything you know about these Number Cards."

"If you're so sure of yourself could we begin now?" Nick asked.

"Emerald get ready!" Azura ordered her sister.

Both sides got ready to duel. Nick activated his D-Pad. Nick's D-Pad is composed of a hexagonal touch screen and another hexagon with four blades attached to it (each containing one Monster Card Zone). Instead of Nick putting on a Duel Gazer his right eye started to glow crimson.

"Get ready to lose!" the sisters said simultaneously.

"Sorry, but losing is no fun so I rather win," Nick replied.

"Game on!/Duel!" Nick/Sisters

Nick: 4000 LP

Azura & Emerald: 4000 LP

"Ladies first! Draw!" Azura said. "I activate the Spell Hand Destruction! Each player has to send 2 cards from their hand to the GY, then each player draws 2 cards!"

Nick: 2x The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil to the GY

Azura: 2x Skull Servant

Emerald: 2x Skull Servant

"Next I summon King of the Skull Servants (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in Attack Position. Now his ATK increases by 1000 for every King of the Skull Servants and Skull Servant in our GY. We have 4 Skull Servants in our GY and so the ATK of my King of the Skull Servants increases by 4000!" Azura exclaimed.

King of the Skull Servants (ATK: 0 + (4 * 1000) = 4000)

"It's a shame I can't attack you in the first turn and finish you off," Azura said. "So I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Nick said. "I Summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3) In Attack Position. Next I Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in Attack Position. I think you know what's going to happen next."

"You're going to XYZ Summon right?" Emerald asked.

"You're right," Nick replied. "I use the two Level 3 Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 2)! As long as my Ragged Gloves is an XYZ Material it increases the ATK of the XYZ Monster that it is attached to by 1000."

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)

"I play four face-down cards," Nick said. "Next, I detach 1 material from Break Sword. Afterward, 1 target 1 card that you and 1 that I control and destroy them. I choose your King of the Skull Servants and one of my face-down cards."

Nick: 1 Spell/Trap gets destroyed.

Azura & Emerald: King of the Skull Servants get destroyed.

"Next my Break Sword will attack you directly!" Nick said.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 3000) attack directly

"Not so fast!" Emerald said. "I activate the effect of Battle Fader from my hand. When my opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect it has to be banished when it leaves the field. I Special Summon Battle Fader (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in Defense Position"

"I guess that means I end my turn now," Nick said.

"I'm up! Draw" Emerald said. "I Summon Skull Servant (Dark/Zombie/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1) in Attack Position. Next, I can just like you XYZ Summon."

"Are you going to Summon your Number?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Emerald said before her expression got darker. "It's time for you to get punished for opposing us. I overlay the Level 1 Battle Fader and Skull Servant. XYZ Summon! Come forth, Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/RA: 1/OV: 2)!"

As the monster appeared Nick noticed that a dark aura appeared around Emerald and also that the Number 31 appeared on her hand.

"Is my monster just the most beautiful thing in the world?" Emerald asked.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Nick replied wondering how someone could think that this monster is beautiful.

"I will make you realize just how beautiful my monster is as soon as you become our lackey! I set one card face down and end my turn," Emerald said.

"My turn. Draw" Nick said. "Let's test something out. Brake Sword attack her Number 31!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 3000) attack Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment (DEF: 500)

"Sorry, but my Number can only be destroyed by other Numbers," Emerald said laughing.

"If attacks won't work then let's see if the effect of my monster is more effective," Nick stated. "I detach 1 XYZ Material from Break Sword. I choose your Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment and one of my face-down cards."

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 3000 – 1000 = 2000)

"I activate the Quick Spell Forbidden Chalice," Emerald said. "I can target one monster on the field and this Monster gains 400 ATK but its effects are negated. I choose your Break Sword."

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400)

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword effect negated

"I end my turn," Nick said.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2400 – 400 = 2000)

"Time to complete our unbeatable combo! Draw!" Azura exclaimed. "I Summon Skull Servant in Attack Position. Next, I activate Silent Doom to Summon 1 Normal Monster in the GY in Defense Position. It's time for me to XYZ Summon! I overlay two Level 1 Skull Servants. XYZ Summon! Come forth, Number 13: Embodiment of Crime (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/RA: 1/OV: 2)!"

As the monster appeared Nick noticed that a dark aura appeared around Azura and also that the Number 13 appeared on her hand just like with Emerald. And that made Nick

"I change Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment in Attack Position! Next, I activate Number 13 by detaching 1 XYZ-Material. Now all of your monsters are switched into Attack Position and have to attack my Number. Also before I forget as long as Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment and Number 13: Embodiment of Crime are on the field together they get some extra effect," Azura stated.

"This is getting interesting," Nick said smirking.

"While both of them are together on the field neither of them can be destroyed through battle or card effects but that's not all. Also, you take the Battle Damage that we would take from either of them. But it's about time for your Break Sword attacks my Number 13!" Azura declared.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2000) attacks Number 13: Embodiment of Crime (ATK: 500)

Nick: 4000 – 1500 = 2500 LP

"Next, I activate the effect of Number 31 by detaching 1 XYZ-Material and since it has the same effect as Number 13 you know what that means. Your monster will next attack Number 31 and you will take another 1500 points of damage!" Azura exclaimed.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2000) attacks Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment (ATK: 500)

Nick: 2500 – 1500 = 1000 LP

"I end my turn," Azura said. "How does it feel to now that after your next turn you will become our lackey?"

"Draw! Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Nick asked.

"Oh really? If we activate the effect of either Number 13 or 31 it over for you," Azura stated.

"We'll see about that," Nick replied before continuing his turn. "I Summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in Attack Position. Next, I activate the Spell Level Lifter. By sending 1 monster from my hand to the GY I can target two face-up monsters I control and change their Levels to the original Level of the monster I send to the GY. I send the Level 2 Necro Defender to the GY and change The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and The Phantom Knights of Break Sword to Level 2."

The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (LV: 3 – 1 = 2)

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (RA: 4 – LV: 2)

"You want to use your XYZ-Monster for an XYZ Summon?" Emerald asked shocked.

"Obviously," Nick replied. "I use the two Level 2 The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and The Phantom Knights of Break Sword to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Show yourself, The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0/RA: 2/OV: 2)!"

"Why would you use your stronger XYZ-Monster to summon a weaker one?" Emerald asked

"Because depending on the situation this monster is more useful to me," Nick explained. "You see by detaching 1 XYZ-Material I can target 1 face-up monster once per turn you guys control and change his ATK to 0."

"But wouldn't that result in you taking even more damage than without the effect?" Emerald asked confused.

"My Cursed Javelin's effect doesn't end here," Nick stated. "You see also the effect of that card is negated."

"But that would mean…," Emerald started.

"… that one of our Numbers can activate its effect!" Azura finished.

"That's correct," Nick replied. "I choose Number 31!"

Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment (ATK: 500 – 500 = 0)

Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment effect negated.

"Then I activate the effect of my Number 13 by detaching 1 XYZ-Material. Now all of your monsters are switched into Attack Position and have to attack my Number," Azura said.

"I activate the Trap Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!" Nick exclaimed. "With this card, I target 1 Effect Monster on the field and negate his effect. It cannot attack but also can't be attacked by my Monsters."

"That means…" Azura started.

"… our unbeatable combo got beaten," Emerald finished in disbelieve.

"Battle Phase!" Nick declared. "Cursed Javelin will attack Number 31 and since it has no ATK you two will get the ATK of my monster as damage."

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATK: 1600) attacks Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment (ATK: 0)

Azura & Emerald: 4000 – 1600 = 2400 LP

"It just took me one turn to beat that combo. What a letdown!" Nick said shaking his head while the whole arena got quiet. "I end my turn."

"I guess it's all up to me now! Draw!" Emerald said. "I Summon King of the Skull Servants and his attack increases again."

King of the Skull Servants (ATK: 0 + (6 * 1000) = 6000)

"Battle Phase!" Emerald exclaimed. "King of the Skull Servants eliminated his dame Javelin and finish him off!"

King of the Skull Servants (ATK: 6000) attacks The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATK: 1600)

"You are now in such a rush that you forgot about my Javelins effect!" Nick stated which made Emerald pale. "I detach 1 XYZ-Material and target your King!"

King of the Skull Servants (ATK: 6000 – 6000 = 0)

King of the Skull Servants effects are negated

King of the Skull Servants (ATK: 0) attacks The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATK: 1600)

Azura & Emerald: 2400 – 1600 = 800 LP

"Great job Emerald, now we have almost no LP left!" Azura screamed at her sister.

"It wouldn't have come to this if you wouldn't have let him beat our combo," Emerald replied.

"Then at least switch Number 13 into Defense Position so that we won't take damage if he gets rid of his Fog Blade!" Azura demanded.

"I would have done that anyway," Emerald replied.

Number 13: Embodiment of Crime switches to Defense Position.

"I end my turn," Emerald said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "This is starting to get boring so I end it now. First I activate my face-down card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Fog Blade as you predicted. Next, I activate the second effect of Phantom Knights' Fog Blade by banishing this card from my GY I can Special Summon 1 The Phantom Knights monster from my GY but have to banish it if it gets destroyed. I Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots in Attack Position. Next, I activate the effect of The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak from my GY. Through it, I can add 1 The Phantom Knights card from my Deck to my hand. I choose The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor. And now I Summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Next, I activate the Spell Harmonic Waves which changes the LV of one monster on the field to Level 4. I change my Silent Boots to a Level 4."

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (LV: 3 + 1 = 4)

"So you XYZ-Summon again, but that won't help you destroy our Number since a Number can only be destroyed by a Number," Azura pointed out.

"Yeah, and since your Javelin is out of XYZ-Material you can't negate the effect of our Number," Emerald added.

"Just wait and see," Nick replied. "All the conditions have been met. When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the two Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to construct the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)! Battle Phase! Crush that Number 31 with your fangs! Revolt of the Lightning!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500) attacks Number 13: Embodiment of Crime (DEF: 500)

"Hahaha, you're so dumb you can destroy…" Emerald began to say but suddenly stopped as the Number got destroyed.

"How did you destroy our Number you didn't negate its effect?" Azura asked in a demanding tone.

"My Dragon has the ability to destroy Numbers," Nick said to the shock of the twins. "But that's unimportant now since my Javelin is going to finish you off!"

Azura & Emerald: 800 – 1600 = 0000 LP

Nick: Win

The blast of the last attack knocked the sister to the ground. As they lay there suddenly Nick saw the two Number Cards float towards him. He grabbed and looked at them as he started to suddenly hear a voice.

"Let the Number take over!" a voice in his head demanded.

"What's going on now?" Nick asked surprised noticing that some unknown force is trying to take him over.

"Let the Number take over!" a voice in his head demanded again.

"No, I'm the one in control here," Nick said mentally to the voice which soon after vanished.

"I'm done here," Nick said as he began to leave.

"Wait, you've won so why don't you take the Numbers?" Azura asked.

"I already did," Nick said holding up the two cards.

"When did you take these?" Emerald asked surprised.

"Trade secret," Nick said.

"What are you?" Azura asked.

"Hmm, you could say I'm a Number Hunter," Nick said as he left.

Soon after Nick left many of the spectators also left. Since both of them lost they were losers from the perspective of the spectators and as such they didn't think it would be fun to stay in that Arena. Soon the sisters were completely alone.

"He wasn't the one we were looking for," Emerald said.

"I know he didn't have Astral with him. But I still think we should keep an eye on him," Azura said.

"Yeah, did you notice that he didn't even seem fazed by the number trying to take over control? A normal duelist couldn't withstand that," Emerald stated.

"What caught my eye the most was his unusual dragon. The aura this dragon has is equal to that of a Number above Hundred," Azura said.

"Also the effect to destroy Numbers should be from a monster of this world," Emerald stated.

"Who knows he might prove useful for Barian World in the future or he could become one of our greatest foes," Azura said.

* * *

**At Nick's house**

Nick was lying on his bed looking at his Number Cards and thinking about what happened after he acquired them.

´These cards somehow tried to take control over me. I don't know what these cards are but I know they're dangerous. I wonder if that Yuma guy is also possessed by one of these if he has some like the rumors say. Maybe I should duel him and take them from him. But maybe I should wait and watch what happens to him to see if all Numbers take over their owner. Huh, I also wonder what happened to that girls? Maybe they were controlled too. Oh, well if they were they now free and if not they have to live with it.´

Nicks train of thought got interrupted as he heard laughter outside and he decided to take a look. As he walked out the door he saw a family laughing and the little kid was pointing at the sky. Nick locked where the kid pointed but saw nothing. He then noticed that the kid and the whole family were wearing Duel Gazers. Nick decided to activate his Duel Lens and as soon as he did he saw what made the family laugh. There was a giant Crashbug on the sky throwing around bombs that exploded into fireworks. Even Nick who just thought about some serious stuff had a small smile on his face.

"I guess that this stuff could wait for another night," Nick said as he sat down on a chair in front of his house and looked into the night sky.

**Chapter three, done! Well, I don't really have anything to write down here.**

**Until then, please read and review.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

** 1: I can only tell that Nick will get one of them for sure.**

**Chapter 4: A strange being**

"Seriously, what's up with this Number Cards?" Nick asked himself holding Number 48 which he just won from some thug. "I guess at least I won't get bored as long as they're around but for now I have to get some ingredients for today's dinner."

Nick made his way to the shopping mall where he went into a Supermarket where he bought all the ingredients for his dinner. As he was starting to make his way back home he noticed that Yuma guy he challenged some time ago dueling someone else. That person was surrounded by the same dark aura the twins and the thug were. But what really caught his eye was the cocoon-like thing next to Yuma. Seeing this Nick decided to keep watching.

Yuma: 300 LP

Monsters:

Baby Tiragon (Earth/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/RA 1/OV 3)

Flip: 2500 LP

Monsters:

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/RA 3/OV 1) in Attack Position (ATK: 2000 – 2500)

Number 39: Utopia (Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA 4/OV 1) in Attack Position

One face-down card.

Spells & Traps:

Ultra C

Traitor Fog

"Here goes. Draw!" Yuma said drawing a card but from the looks of it didn't seem to be one he wanted.

"Hahaha, by your expression I'd say you didn't get the card you wanted," Flip said. "Well, don't blame deck too much. After all, I think you can't do much with any card in that situation. Or with that useless XYZ Monster, you have out on the field its points are a joke."

"Points don't make the monster," Yuma said before he said something to himself. "And now get ready Tiragon! I summon Stinging Swordsman (Wind/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 600/LV: 1)!"

"Only 300 ATK that monster can't possibly hurt me," Flip said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure and would you like to know why?" Yuma asked a surprised Flip. "Cause Baby Tiragon is not so useless and cause I'm feeling the flow! Baby Tiragon by using your Overlay Unite my LV 1 Monster Stinging Swordsman can attack Flip directly. So now let's do it! Take it to him."

"Excuse me if I don't go running for the hills but 300 points of damage aren't exactly flinch-worthy," Flip said unfazed.

Stinging Swordsman (ATK: 300) attacks directly

Flip: 2500 – 300 = 2200 LP

"Oh yeah, try this!" Yuma said. "I play Stinging Swordsman ability! You see Flip when Stinging Swordsman successfully deals you damage than all Spell and Trap Cards on your field return to your hand."

"All of them?" Flip asked.

"Bingo!" Yuma replied. "And if the cards that snatched Utopia and Leviathan Dragon return to your hand then Utopia and Leviathan Dragon return to me!"

Flip: All Spells & Traps get send back to the hand.

"No, please you can't do this to me!" Flip said as the aura around him vanished. "Ghaaa!" He exclaimed as he falls to his knees.

"Now let's see if Yuma will also be controlled by the Numbers," Nick said watching the duel from a level above.

Yuma:

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/RA 3/OV 1) in Attack Position (ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)

Number 39: Utopia (Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA 4/OV 1) in Attack Position

"Yeah, welcome home you two!" Yuma exclaimed as he said that the cocoon thing began to glow and burst and out of it came out a being which has a transparent blue body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. He has blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. He also has hetero chromic eyes, the left eye being luminous gold and the right a clear white.

"This is getting interesting," Nick said watching that creature.

"Astral, you okay?" Yuma asked.

"Not yet," the creature called Astral replied.

"Huh," Yuma responded surprised.

"Go, Leviathan attack that face-down card!" Astral said.

"No, it's my duel! Don't go!" Yuma shouted. "Then again that's a pretty good call. Leviathan attack Flips face-down card. Go Sonic Shredding Stream!"

Flip: Flipangutan (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600/LV 4)

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK: 2500) attacks Flipangutan (DEF: 1600)

"Utopia go and take him down! Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma shouted.

Flip: 2200 - 2500 = 0000 LP

Yuma: Win

"Yeah, that's how you flow!" Yuma shouted jumping.

"Nicely done," Astral said. "You saved me from a very bad fate!"

"I didn't do it for you. I just wanted to in," Yuma replied as he was approached by his friends.

As astral looked around he noticed Nick who was staring directly at him while Yuma talked with Flip. They stared at each other for a while before Nick said: "Oh well, time to go home. Can't wait to have dinner." And left.

"Could that boy see me?" Astral asked himself.

"Astral what's the matter?" Yuma asked walking towards Astral.

"I think I saw someone who could see me," Astral stated.

"What! You think someone else can see you?" Yuma asked shocked.

"I do believe so," Astral replied looking back at the place Nick was standing.

* * *

**The next day**

Nick was walking through the halls of the school as he came across Yuma alongside his friends and that being called Astral was next to Yuma. The eyes of Nick and Astral met once again. Astral did recognize Nick instantly like the guy from yesterday. But they just passed each other without saying a word as soon as Nick was out of sight Yuma began to speak with Yuma.

"Yuma that guy do you know him?" Astral asked.

"That guy? Oh, you mean Nick. Why?" Yuma asked.

"He is the one that can see me," Astral stated.

"He is?" Yuma asked surprised.

"Yes, and I would like to know why," Astral said.

While the two started to talk Nick made his way out of the school towards his home. As soon as he arrived at home he switched into his casual clothes and left immediately afterward to investigate a rumor which could lead to another Number Card. After he left the house he made his way towards the port since he heard rumors about a Duel gang, which consisted of fisherman, making trouble at the port. Nick normally wouldn't go out of his way to deal with things like this but the rumors also said that their leader had a Number Card which caught Nick's attention.

After Nick reached the port he noticed Yuma and with this green haired girl, who was surrounded by fisherman.

"Hey, let us through," Yuma said.

"Just, wait for a second kid," one of the fishermen said. "You said something about Number Cards. Tell us about it!"

"I don't know why I should tell you guys anything!" Yuma replied.

"You little…" the fisherman shouted and got ready to punch Yuma but as he wanted to hit him someone griped his arm stopping him.

"If you call yourself a Duelist settle this through a Duel, not your fists," Nick said who was the one that stopped the fisherman.

"Don't get involved in this, boy!" the fisherman said trying to free his arm from Nick's grip.

"Stop this! The boy is right," an old man with a captain cap said as Nick released his grip.

"But captain I just wanted to…" the fisherman began.

"What! Hit a boy to acquire a Number Card like me?" the captain asked.

"Well, I… I…" the fisherman stuttered.

"Go back on the ship and never do something like this again or you're fired! Understood?" the captain asked angered.

"Yes captain," the fisherman said and run towards the ship.

"Good, now to you boy," the captain said speaking to Yuma. "My name is Captain Drake, I'm the leader of this group."

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo and this is my friend Tori. And this guy is Nick an… acquaintance," Yuma introduced them.

"Now that introductions are out of the way I want to ask do you really have a Number Card?" the captain asked.

"I do and I guess you too," Yuma said.

"Indeed I do," Drake replied. "And since you also do I'll challenge you to a duel where we bet our Number Cards!"

"I accept!" Yuma said as Astral appeared next to him.

"It seems we found another Number Card," Astral said.

"Yeah," Yuma replied.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Drake asked a bit puzzled.

"That's just a quirk of him," Tori said to which the captain nodded.

"Room for one more?" Nick asked joining the conversation.

"Do you have a Number Card as well?" Yuma asked surprised.

"Yeah, I do," Nick replied.

"Then I got the perfect idea," Drake said. "Francis, come out!"

A boy how came out of the ship and looked like a younger version of the captain, except with a much more muscular build.

"What do you need, dad?" the boy asked as he stood before the captain.

"I would like to duel you two together with my son in a Tag-Duel," the captain said. "He also has a Number Card."

"I don't mind," Nick answered. "What about you Yuma?"

"Yuma, don't! We don't know anything about this person," Astral stated.

"You're right but…" Yuma began to say.

"Don't worry. I came here to get a Number Card myself," Nick said to Astral.

"You really can see Astral?" Yuma asked.

"You can?" Tori asked.

"I can see and hear him," Nick replied.

"How interesting," Astral stated. "Alright let's duel together."

"Let's show them Astral," Nick said.

"Hey, I'm the one dueling alongside you!" Yuma shouted.

"It seems you two agree! Then let us begin!" the captain said.

"If you say so, dad," Francis said.

"Time to feel the flow!" Yuma shouted getting ready to duel.

"Time to kick some ass," Nick said.

"Duel!" the four said in unison.

Nick & Yuma: 4000 LP

Drake & Francis: 4000 LP

"I'll go first! Draw!" Nick said. "I play four cards face-down and end my turn."

"What just four cards face-down?" Yuma asked.

"I expected something else but, it doesn't matter. Draw!" Francis said. "Unlike you, I start with a monster. I summon Giant Red Seasnake (Water/Aqua/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/ LV: 4 – 3) in Attack Position! Next, I activate warrior of Atlantis' (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) effect! By discarding this card I can add 1 A Legendary Ocean" from my Deck to my hand. I will play the Field Spell immediately!"

Giant Red Seasnake (ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2000/ DEF: 800 + 200 = 1000)

"Next is time to battle!" Francis declared. "Giant Red Seasnake attack the two of them directly!"

"Oh no if the attack goes through Yuma and Nick will lose half their LP," Tori stated.

"Don't worry, I got this," Nick stated. "I activate the Trap The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine! Through its Effect, I can Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster."

The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4)

"A Trap that is a Monster?" Tori asked.

"Not many people play Trap Monsters since they still count as Traps and take up more space on the field!" the captain stated.

"My Phantom Knight Cards aren't Trap-Monster," Nick replied.

"They're not?" Yuma asked.

"No Yuma, they are Pseudo-Trap Monsters," Nick stated.

"Pseudo-Trap Monsters?" Yuma asked.

"You see a Pseudo-Trap Monster is a Trap Card that, like Trap Monsters, is treated as a monster by its own effect. Unlike Trap Monsters, however, Pseudo-Trap Monsters are not also treated as Trap Cards, meaning they do not occupy a Spell & Trap Zone, they cannot be destroyed by cards that destroy traps such as Mystical Space Typhoon, and they cannot be negated by cards that negate Trap Cards," Nick explained.

What are some interesting cards you have there," Francis said. "But don't think your Pseudo-Trap Monster will remain on the field any longer! This time I let my Giant Red Seasnake attack your Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine!"

Giant Red Seasnake (ATK: 2000) attacks The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine (DEF: 300)

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn," Francis said.

"I activate two of my face-down cards!" Nick declared. "I activate the Trap The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield twice! Now I Special Summon just like by my other Trap as a Monster but this time in Attack Position!"

2x The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3) in Attack Position

"Yuma I hope you know what to do now," Nick said.

"Don't worry I got this, cause I'm feeling the flow! Draw!" Yuma said. "I overlay the two The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield to build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/RA 3/OV 2) in Attack Position."

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK: 2000 - 2200/ DEF: 0 - 200)

"Next, I activate the effect of my Number 17. By detaching 1 XYZ-Material, this card gains 500 ATK."

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK: 2200 - 2700)

"Yuma, summon Utopia next," Astral said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Yuma yelled at Astral "But I guess it wouldn't be bad to Summon another Number. I summon Goblindbergh (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in Attack Position. When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand and this card is changed into Defense Position. I Special Summon Gagaga Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in Attack Position. I overlay Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician to build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear Number 39: Utopia (Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA 4/OV 2) in Attack Position."

"Two Numbers?" The captain said. "Today must be my lucky day!"

"I assume that's your ace," Nick said.

"Yeah! My Utopia is the best Number!" Yuma said.

"Yuma stay focused!" Astral said to Yuma.

"Sorry," Yuma replied scratching the back of his head. "Then let's continue. Leviathan Dragon attack his Giant Red Seasnake!"

"Not so fast!" Francis said. "I activate Negate Attack to… well negate your attack, but also to end your Battle Phase."

"I guess I play one card face-down and end my turn," Yuma said.

"Then it's time for my turn! Draw!" the captain said. "I summon Granadora (Water/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 700/ LV: 4 - 3) in Attack Position!"

Granadora (ATK: 1900 + 200 = 2100/ DEF: 700 + 200 = 900)

"Next to my LP increase by 1000 through his effect!" the captain explained.

Drake & Francis: 4000 + 1000 = 5000 LP

"Now I construct the Overlay Network!" the captain declared. "I overlay the two Level 3 monsters Granadora and Giant Red Seasnake to build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear Number 47: Nightmare Shark (Water/Sea Serpent/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/RA 3/OV 2) in Attack Position."

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200/ DEF: 2000 + 200 = 2200)

"Next, I activate the effect of my Number 47. I attach 1 Level 3 Water monster from my hand to him as XYZ Material. I attach my Yomi Ship from my hand to my Number 47," the captain said.

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (OV: 2 + 1 = 3)

"Next I play Double Summoning which allows me to conduct a second Normal Summon this turn," the captain explained. "With my second summon I summon Terrorking Salmon (Water/Fish/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 5 - 1 = 4) in Attack Position!"

Terrorking Salmon (ATK: 2400 - 2600/ DEF: 1000 - 1200)

"I activate the effect of Number 47, by detaching 1 XYZ-Material from it one of my Water Monsters can attack you directly this turn," the captain explained. "I choose my Terrorking Salmon!"

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (OV: 3 - 1 = 2)

"It's time to battle!" the captain declared. "First my Salmon will attack you directly!"

"I activate the effect of my Utopia!" Yuma exclaimed. "By detaching 1 XYZ-Material from this card to negate you monsters attack!"

"I activate the Trap Fiendish Chain!" the captain exclaimed. "Your monster's effect is negated and it also can't attack anymore."

"Oh no!" Yuma exclaimed.

"And now the attack resumes!" the captain said.

Nick & Yuma: 4000 - 2600 = 1400 LP

"Gaaaah," Yuma exclaimed while being thrown backward.

"Yuma stay focused!" Astral said.

"Don't worry Astral that won't happen again!" Yuma promised.

"I play two cards face-down," the captain said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4). I also Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in Defense Position. Next, I activate the Spell Level Lifter. By sending 1 monster from my hand to the GY I can target two face-up monsters I control and change their Levels to the original Level of the monster I send to the GY. I send the Level 2 Necro Defender to the GY and change the Levels of The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to LV 2."

he Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (LV: 4 – 2 = 2)

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (LV: 4 – 2 = 2)

"I use the two Level 2 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Show yourself, The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0/RA: 2/OV: 2)!" Nick announced.

"Why didn't you summon a Number?" Yuma asked.

"Because my Cursed Javelin is the best option at the moment," Nick replied. "Because by detaching 1 XYZ-Material I can activate his effect! Its effect reduces the ATK of one monster of my opponent to 0 and negates its effect! That means your Number 47 can be taken out by my Knights!"

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (OV: 2 - 1 = 1)

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (ATK: 2200 - 2200 = 0)

"What?" the captain replied shocked.

"Wow, that's an awesome effect!" Yuma said.

"It seems he knows how to play his cards in the most efficient way, unlike Yuma," Astral said.

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Yuma said angrily.

"Well, while you two can argue I continue my turn," Nick said. "I attack your Number 47 with my Cursed Javelin!"

"Why not with my Leviathan Dragon? He could do more damage than your Cursed Javelin," Yuma pointed out to which Nick smirked.

"I activate my Trap Mirror Force!" The captain said.

"Oh no! That means Yuma's and Nick's monsters are all gone get destroyed!" Tori exclaimed.

"Didn't expect that huh?" the captain asked laughing while the fisherman around him also laughed.

"No, I already expected that," Nick replied which made the captain and the fisherman stop laughing.

"You did?" the captain asked surprised.

"Your Trap was pretty obvious," Nick said. "You let your Ace Monster in Attack Position openly on the field so of course, I knew that something was up."

"Then what do you want to do to stop my Trap?" the captain asked.

"I activate a Trap Card of my own!" Nick declared. "To be more specific the Continuous Trap Phantom Knights' Sword! When activated I can target 1 face-up monster on the field and increase its ATK by 800. Also, if the target would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy this card instead. I choose my Cursed Javelin and that also means that your Mirror Force won't destroy it, but instead my Sword!"

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATK: 1600 + 800 = 2400)

Mirror Force:

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon gets destroyed.

Number 39: Utopia gets destroyed.

Phantom Knights' Sword gets destroyed.

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATK: 2400 - 800 = 1600)

"Hey, I thought you would negate his effect," Yuma said.

"I never said that," Nick replied.

"He is right," Astral said.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Yuma asked angrily.

"I just say as it is," Astral replied.

"Could you stop talking to your imaginary friend and let your partner continue," the captain said.

"Astral exists!" Yuma replied which made all the fisherman laugh at him.

"You hear that? He really thinks that this imaginary friend of his exists!" the captain said which made all the fisherman laugh again.

"You shouldn't laugh at someone if you dueling is so weak," Nick stated.

"What do you mean?" the captain asked.

"Did you already forget that my Javelin will pierce through your Number?" Nick asked.

"Even if I take damage my Number can only be destroyed by another Number," the captain stated.

"Are you senile?" Nick asked tilting his head to the right.

"How dare you!" the captain said angrily.

"I'm just asking because if you weren't you would still remember that you Numbers effects are negated including that that only another Number can destroy it," Nick pointed out which made the captain stare at him in shock. "Go, Cursed Javelin destroy his Number 47!"

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (ATK: 1600) attacks Number 47: Nightmare Shark (ATK: 0)

Drake & Francis: 4000 - 1600 = 2400 LP

"Aaaaah!" the captain screamed as he got thrown back.

"How dare you to hurt my father! I will make you suffer for that!" Francis exclaimed while a dark Aura surrounded him.

"By how little he said up till now I didn't expect his personality to be like that," Nick stated a which surprised. "But I'm still not done with my turn. I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my GY."

"Seriously? Your monsters have even effect when they are in the GY?" Yuma asked.

"My Phantom Knights have always a trick up their sleeves," Nick replied. "By banishing him from the GY I can add 1 Phantom Knights Spell/Trap from my Deck to my hand. I play one card face-down and activate the Spell Card Destruction which makes each player discard their entire hand and lets the draw the same number of cards as discarded. With this, I end my turn."

"Play as many cards as you like but you will still suffer for hurting my father! Draw!" Francis shouted. "I summon Drago Ice (Water/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2200/LV: 5 - 1 = 4). Now everything is ready to summon my Number!"

"That isn't good," Astral stated.

"Tell me something I didn't know," Yuma replied.

"About time," Nick stated smirking.

"How can you be happy about that?" Yuma asked.

"I just enjoy a good challenge," Nick pointed out.

"You to should shut up and look at the monster who will end you!" Francis shouted. "I overlay my LV 4 Drago Ice and Terrorking Salmon! XYZ Summon! Appear out of the depths of the ocean, Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (Water/Sea Serpent/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/RA: 4/OV: 2). But I'm not done yet! I activate the Trap XYZ Reborn! Trough it I can Special Summon an XYZ Monster from my GY and attach this card to it as XYZ Material! Rise from the depths once again, Number 47: Nightmare Shark!"

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (OV: 0 + 1 = 1)

"I target Number 37 with the effect of Number 47!" Francis declared.

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (OV: 1 - 1 = 0)

"I activate the effect of my Cursed Javelin and target your Number 37 with it!" Nick countered.

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (OV: 1 - 1 = 0)

"Than I counter your counter with my Trap Xyz Reflect!" Francis countered. "When a Spell Card, Trap Card or monster effect has activated that targets a face-up XYZ Monster on the field it is negated and destroyed. Also, you take 800 points of damage!"

"Crap Baskets," Nick said as his Javelin exploded.

Nick & Yuma: 1400 - 800 = 600 LP

"Now my Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark rip them to pieces!" Francis shouted and the fisherman began to cheer once more.

"Oh no! If this attack hits we will lose!" Astral stated.

"Nick do something!" Yuma demanded.

"Don't worry leave it to my hairy ball called Kuriboh!" Nick declared showing Kuriboh in his hand. "I can discard him and we won't take damage from his attack," Nick explained as a large amount of Kuribohs builds a wall in front of them.

"You may have survived my first Number, but my second can still attack! Number 47 attack and succeed where Number 37 failed!" Francis ordered.

"Please tell me you have another Kuriboh," Yuma said.

"No, but I have a Trap," Nick replied. "I activate the Trap The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil in my GY!"

"Again, form the GY?" Yuma asked.

"Yep and this card also call a Pseudo-Trap Monster," Nick said. "When I get attacked directly I can Special Summon this card from my GY as a Normal Monster in Defense Position but when it leaves the field it gets banished."

The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4)

"Than my Number will rip apart your Knight!" Francis said.

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (ATK: 2000) attacks The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (DEF: 300)

"I end my turn but don't think you will get so lucky when it is my father's turn," Francis said pointing at the captain who was still taken aback by the outburst of his son.

"Well, yeah… He is right," the captain said.

"I guess then it's up to you Yuma," Nick said.

"Way to put the pressure on someone. Its time to feel the flow! Draw!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Hey Yuma, I left you a little present on the field," Nick said.

"A present? Do you mean your face-down card?" Yuma asked and Nick nodded.

"With this card, he set up everything for our victory!" Astral said surprised as he and Yuma looked at the card.

"He did?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma activating his XYZ Reborn to bring back Utopia," Astral said.

"I don't like taking orders from you, but I guess it's better than losing," Yuma admitted. "I activate the Trap XYZ Reborn just like you! Appear once again Utopia!"

Number 39: Utopia (OV: 0 + 1 = 1)

"Do you remember how we beat Shark?" Astral asked.

"Of course!" Yuma replied. "Utopia will attack your Number 37!"

"37 not 47?" Francis asked surprised.

"Let's see what they've got in store," Nick said.

Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 2500) attacks Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (ATK: 2600)

"I activate the effect of Utopia to negate his own attack!" Yuma declared.

Number 39: Utopia (OV: 1 - 1 = 0)

"Why would you do that?" the captain asked.

"Because I have the Quick Spell Card Double or Nothing! in my hand!" Yuma explained. "When the attack of one of my monsters is negated it can attack again with his attack points doubled!"

Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 2500 - 5000)

"An ATK of 5000!" a fisherman in the crowd exclaimed.

"Go Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Even if you will destroy my Number 37, I won't let you defeat us here!" Francis exclaimed. "By detaching 1 XYZ-Material all your monsters attack decreases by 1000. That means we will still have 1000 LP left!"

Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (OV: 2 - 1 = 1)

"Not so fast!" Nick said. "I activate the Spell Phantom Knights' Lance from my GY!"

"This isn't surprising even more," Yuma stated.

"If a card under my control is targeted by the effect of an opponent's cards, I can negate the effect by banishing this card from your GY!" Nick explained.

"Thanks for the assist," Yuma said giving him the thumbs up. "Finish them Utopia!"

Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 5000) attacks Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (ATK: 2600)

Drake & Francis: 2400 - 2400 = 0000 LP

Nick & Yuma: Win

Directly after the duel finished Astral tried to get the two Number Cards of their opponents but only got one since Nick took the other one.

"I guess since that's done now, I go home," Nick said as the fishermen blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the fishermen asked.

"Home," Nick replied.

"Don't think you can just get away with beating our captain," one fisherman said as they all approached Nick.

"Stop this at once!" the captain ordered. "They beat me fair and square, so let them leave!"

Upon hearing their captains command the fishermen made way and Nick left followed by Yuma and Tori. They walked for a bit until Yuma spoke up.

"Hey Nick, I challenge you to a duel!" Yuma said.

"No thanks," Nick replied without turning around.

"Why?" Yuma asked.

"Because I would rather duel you when you've grown as a duelist. See ya later" Nick said as he left Yuma, Astral and Tori alone.

"Yuma, we have to step up our game if more duelist like this appear while we collect the Number Cards," Astral stated.

"I hate to admit it but your right," Yuma agreed.

"I get the feeling that things will get even more interesting from here on out. What do you guys think?" Nick asked as a spirit XYZ Dragon and Kuriboh appeared next to him. While XYZ Dragon gives out a roar and Kuriboh gave an excited noise from him.

"I see you guys are just as excited as me," Nick said with a smile.

**Chapter four, done!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Legionstone: That I didn't use Yuto was because I have plans that I can't realize with him instead of an OC. Your right using that duel at the beginning was uncreative on my part. The decks you suggested I already have someone in mind for Evilswarms, but I'm not sure if I will use Fire Fist.**

**Chapter 5: Number Hunter**

Nick was currently walking through the shopping mall carrying his purchases like normally. But this shouldn't be a normal day. As he was walking in the mall everything around him just suddenly stopped.

"What the!?" Nick said as he looked around. He noticed didn't see anything but could hear the sound of something on some floors above him. Nick, curious as he is, began to run towards the sound.

As he arrived at the place, he saw two guys dueling. One was just a normal street thug but had a visible Number on his hand. The other was a boy with short, midnight green hair and a teal colored bang that is swept to the side. It is also overlapped by the green part of his hair. He has pale skin and yellow eyes. He wears a red scarf which he wears around his neck. He wears a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown shoes. Nick could clearly see that the second one was the better duelist even if the duelist had his Number Card on the field.

Unknown: 2200 LP

Monsters:

Raidraptor - Force Strix (Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/RA 4/OV 1) in Defense Position.

Spells & Traps:

One Card face-down.

Thug: 1500 LP

Monsters:

Number 52: Diamond Crab King (Earth/Rock/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/RA 4/OV 1) in Defense Position.

Spells & Traps:

Two Cards face-down.

"It's time for you to give up, hot shot! Because of my Number, I am unbeatable! Hahaha!" The thug exclaimed while laughing.

"All you guys ever do is to rely on your Number Cards," the unknown stated. "How about I show you just how weak these Numbers are?"

As the unknown said this to the thug, he immediately stopped to laugh and stared at the boy standing across him with a shocked expression.

"And I start by Summoning Raidraptor - Necro Vulture (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) in Attack Position and activate his effect! I can Tribute 1 "Raidraptor" monster, then target 1 Rank-Up-Magic Spell Card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand! I tribute my Necro Vulture and add Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force to my hand," the boy said.

"Rank-Up-Magic? What the heck is that?" the thug asked.

"The instrument for my victory!" the boy stated. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force! I can Target 1 face-up XYZ Monster I control and Special Summon 1 Raidraptor monster that is 1 Rank higher than the target, from my Extra Deck, by using the target as the XYZ Material!"

"What!?" the thug exclaimed shocked.

"I Special Summon Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/RA 5/OV 2) in Attack Position through the effect of my Rank-Up-Magic!" the boy said.

"Hahahahaha! I was already worried but this is nothing!" the thug said laughing once again.

"I really hate dueling idiots like you," the boy replied. "I show you how strong my monster is! First, he will attack you directly with him!"

Thug: 1500 - 1000 = 500 LP

"If that is all you can do then you will never beat me!" the thug exclaimed.

"I detach 1 XYZ Material from this card and destroy as many Special Summoned monsters as you control and afterward you take 500 points of damage. Now your Number will be your downfall!" the boy exclaimed.

Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (OC: 2 - 1 = 1)

Number 52: Diamond Crab King gets destroyed

Thug: 500 0000 LP

WIN: Unknown

"It's time to take my prize," the boy said as a glowing hand appeared. The glowing hand stretches beyond the boy's own and straight into the Number-keeper's chest, the latter groans aloud with pain as the Number 52 shatters from his bicep in a burst of light. A wave of light pulses past Kite, and he intently regards the bubble of light cradled in his hand, which emanates iridescent bubbles. As he squeezed the light ball, the light ball bursts apart and he holds the Number 52. He turns to a robot standing behind him.

"A successful hunt," the boy said.

"Great work sir!" the robot replied.

While this was going on Nick could see that the thug has suddenly and quickly aged. All of his black hair has turned white, and his face is wrinkled and sunken with old age. Nick knew that this guy probably wasn't some good guy but he still was enraged by what that guy did. Instead of like he originally planned, to watch without being seen, he decides to confront that guy.

"Hey, what did you do to him?" Nick asked as he walked around the corner.

"What!? How can someone move I stopped time!" the robot said.

"Isn't it obvious he also is in the possession of a Number Card," the boy said glaring at Nick.

"That right I have a few of them," Nick replied returning the stare.

"I guess that means my Hunt isn't over with," the boy said as he readied his duel disk.

"How about you first tell me what you did to that to him first!" Nick demanded.

"I capture the souls of my opponents when I defeated them," the boy answered.

"How could someone do this?" Nick asked anger written all over his face.

"That's none of your concern!" the boy replied.

"Then I just have to stop you once and for all!" Nick said as he readied his duel disk.

"Master Shun, my power isn't enough to keep time frozen for another duel," the robot stated.

"I guess you got lucky today, but your time will come soon! Let's go, Falcon!" Shun said to his robot.

"Yes, sir!" Falcon replied as Falcon attaches himself to Shun. Shun takes off to the sky and into the sunset, casting a bird-like silhouette. Then time started again.

"I will stop him," Nick said staring at the silhouette as he vanished into the distance. "But I should first get some help for him."

* * *

**At school**

Nick was walking through as he was approached by Yuma.

"Hey, Nick," Yuma shouted as he walked over to Nick.

"What do you want Yuma?" Nick asked.

"I'm here to challenge you to a duel!" Yuma said as his friends appeared.

"I don't have time to duel you," Nick replied before turning around.

"Come on I want to duel you without the help of Astral," Yuma said.

"Sorry, but without your shiny friend you stand no chance," Nick stated.

"Shiny friend?" Kazwell asked.

"I think Nick can see Astral just like Yuma," Tori explained.

"You can't be serious," Kazewell replied.

"Yuma, you should watch out for the Number Hunters," Nick said as he walked away.

"Number Hunters?" Yuma asked but Nick didn't hear him anymore.

"Well, Yuma if Nick won't duel you how about you challenge Shark and beat him without your Number Cards," Kazwell suggested.

"Then I just do that and prove to all of you how good I am!" Yuma said.

* * *

**At the port**

"Alright guys you search in the North, you in the East, you in the south, you in the west and you come with me," Nick said that to five duel spirits who were currently flying around him. These five spirits were the five Kuriboh brothers.

"Dude lalalalalalalalala," Kuribeh said.

"I don't even know what you are saying," Nick pointed out.

"Lalalala," Kuribee said.

"Could you just do your job?" Nick asked.

"La," Kuribah replied and then Kuriboo, Kuribeh, Kuribee, and Kuribah took off in their respected directions, while Kuriboh stayed with Nick.

"Alright, then let's start looking for Yuma and Shark," Nick said.

"Kuri Kuri," Kuriboh said.

Nick and Kuriboh started to search for them while the sun began to set. After a short time, the four brothers of Kuriboh returned.

"Did you find anything?" Nick asked.

"Dude lalalalalalalalalalalala," Kuribee replied.

"Uh, translation," Nick said.

"Kuri Ku Kuri," Kuriboh said.

"Got it! Let's go!" Nick said and started to run in the direction Kuriboh told him to.

After a short amount of running Nick came across someone he recently met.

"We meet again," the Number Hunter called Shun said standing in front of Nick.

"Number Hunter!" Nick replied his expression darkened.

"Let's duel," Shun said readying his duel disk.

"Getting straight to the point, I like that," Nick replied readying his one duel disk.

"Kuri Kuri?" Kuriboh asked.

"It's more imported right now to stop this guy than looking for Shark," Nick replied.

"How about you stop talking to yourself so that we could start!" Shun suggested.

"We can start whenever you're ready," Nick said.

"Falcon slow down time!" Shun ordered.

"Understood Master Shun!" Falcon replied.

Soon after the time around the two duelists started to slow down. At first, the birds above them flew slower like in slow motion before it seemed like they stopped moving in midair.

"Let the Hunt begin!" Shun said.

"Time for the hunter to turn into the prey!" Nick said.

"Game on!/Duel!" Nick/Shun

Nick: 4000 LP

Shun: 4000 LP

"I'll start! Draw!" Nick said. "I set a card face-down. Next, I immediately activate my set Trap The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine. If I have no Trap Cards in my GY, I can activate this card the turn it was set. Through it, I can Special Summon itself as a Normal Monster!"

The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

"Pseudo-Trap Monsters, pretty rare to see those," Shun stated.

"Next, I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500/LV: 4). All conditions have been met," Nick said. "I use the two Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine and The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/RA: 4/OV: 2)."

"You don't rely on your Number?" Shun asked somewhat intrigued.

"Numbers may be strong but just depending on one card, unimported how good it is, was and never will be my style," Nick said. "I activate Card Destruction! Now we both have to send our entire hands to the GY and draw the same number of cards we discarded."

Both duelists did what the card said.

"Next I activate the Spell Call of the Phantoms," Nick said. "By sending two Phantom Knights' Spell/Trap Cards from my Deck to the GY, I can Special Summon one Phantom Knights Monster from my GY. Revive my The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4). Next, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Next, his effect activates. Since this card was summoned successfully, I can special summon another Raidraptor Level 4 or lower. Appear Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)."

"Now he has two monsters of the Level 4. I don't like where this is going," Nick stated.

"I play the Continuous-Spell Raidraptor – Nest. As long as I control 2 or more Raidraptor monsters, I can add 1 Raidraptor monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand, once per turn," Shun explained as he adds a card from his Deck to his Hand.

"It's time for me to overlay my monster! When Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius is used for an XYZ Summon of a Raidraptor XYZ Monster it is treated as 2 monsters!" Shun explained.

"What!?" Nick exclaimed.

"I overlay my Level 4 monsters! Obscured falcon!" Shun began chanting. "Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity and spread your wings of rebellion! XYZ Summon! Appear, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2). Rise Falcon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can detach one Overlay Unit from it, and have it gain attack equal to the attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (OV: 2 - 1 = 1)

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 100 + 2500 = 2600)

"That's not all," Shun said. "Rise Falcon has the ability to attack all of your Special Summoned Monsters once each!"

"That a really neat effect," Nick stated calmly.

"Go, Rise Falcon!" Shun pointed at Reaping Scythe. "Destroy his monster! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 2600) attacks The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe (ATK: 1500)

"Not so fast I activate the effect of my Reaping Scythe by detaching one XYZ Material!" Nick exclaimed.

The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe (OV: 2 - 1 = 1)

"During either player Battle Phase I can activate his effect," Nick explained. "Through its effect, every monster on the field ATK gets decreased by 500 points and Reaping Scythe will gain the same amount of ATK as all the monsters that lost combined."

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500)

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100)

The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe (ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500)

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 2100) attacks The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe (ATK: 2500)

"I activate Overlay Burst Armor!" Shun exclaimed. "BY detaching all XYZ Materials one a Raidraptor XYZ Monster I control I can prevent its destruction through battle and also negate the damage!"

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (OV: 1 - 1 = 0)

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 2100) attacks The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe (ATK: 2500)

"I couldn't destroy your XYZ Monster but at least my Falcon will destroy your Fragile Armor!" Shun exclaimed with a hind of anger in his voice. "Brave Claw Revolution!"

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 2100) attacks The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (DEF: 2000)

"I end my turn with two set cards," Shun said.

The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe (ATK: 2500 - 1000 = 1500)

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000)

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600)

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 2600 - 2500 = 100)

"My turn! Draw!" Nick exclaimed. "I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm from the GY. By banishing this card, I can add one Phantom Knights card from the GY to my hand. I add The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor from my GY to my hand. Battle Phase! My Reaping Scythe will trim your falcon's wings!"

The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe (ATK: 1500) attacks Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (ATK: 100)

"Forget it!" Shun exclaimed. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force! If an XYZ Monster I control is targeted for an attack, your attack gets negated and 1 can Special Summon an XYZ Monster 1 Rank higher than the targeted XYZ Monster, by using the target as XYZ Material!"

"What!?" Nick exclaimed shocked by the effect of the card.

"I use my Raidraptor - Rise Falcon to build the Overlay Network anew! XYZ Rank-Up Change! Appear, Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/RA: 5/OV: 1)!" Shun exclaimed as the monster Nick saw once before appeared before him.

"With my attack negated I set one card face-down and end my turn," Nick said.

"My turn! Draw!" Shun exclaimed. "I activate the effect of my Blaze Falcon's effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters you control and inflict 500 points of damage for each destroyed monster to you!"

Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (OV: 1 - 1 = 0)

The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe gets destroyed.

Nick: 4000 - 500 = 3500 LP

"I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor in my hand," Nick said. "If a face-up The Phantom Knights monster I control is destroyed through battle or card effect, I can Special Summon this card from my hand."

"That won't stop my Blaze Falcon since he can attack you directly!" Shun stated. "Attack him directly!"

Nick: 3500 - 1000 = 2500 LP

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Shun said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick exclaimed. "What to do now?"

"Kuri Kuri!" Kuriboh said.

"What you and your brother want to have a chance?" Nick asked.

"Kuir Kuri Kuuuri!" Kuriboh said flying up and down.

"Alright, why not?" Nick said shrugging. "I activate my Trap Give and Take! Now I Special Summon 1 monster from my GY to your side of the field in Defense Position. Please welcome, Relinkuriboh (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1)."

"Your card surely can do more," Shun said.

"Your absolutely right!" Nick replied. "My Trap also increases the Level of 1 of my monsters by the Level of the Special Summoned monster and I choose my Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor."

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (LV: 4 + 1 = 5)

"I wanted to use this card for something else… Oh well, everything will work out somehow," Nick said. "I activate the Spell Five Star Twilight. Now I have to Tribute my Level 5 The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to Special Summon 1 Kuriboh, Kuribah, Kuribee, Kuribeh and Kuriboo from my hand or Deck. Now come my five MAGNIFICANT Kruiboh Brothers in Attack Position!"

Kuriboh (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

Kuribah (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

Kuribee (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

Kuribeh (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

Kuriboo (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

"Dude lalalalalalalalalalalalalala!" all of them began to say.

"I kind of regret this," Nick said.

"Those puffballs are no match for my Raidraptors," Shun stated.

"Lalalalalalalalala," the Kuriboh Brothers continued.

"What was that?" Nick asked how couldn't understand Shun.

"I said your little cotton balls are useless against the might of my...," Shun said.

"Lalalalalalalalala," the Kuriboh Brothers continued.

"I didn't quite catch that bird boy," Nick interrupted.

"You're Kuribohs aren't gonna last long against my…," Shun said.

"Lalalalalalalalala," the Kuriboh Brothers continued.

"Okay, everybody just play it down already!" Nick ordered the Kuriobh Brothers. "Geez."

"La!" Kuriboo replied.

"So, what did you say?" Nick asked.

"Just forget and continue your turn," Shun replied.

"Alright I activate Card of Sanctity which allows each player to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands," Nick said. "Next I activate the effect of Kuriboo! By discarding 1 Trap Card I can select one face-up monster my opponent controls and this monster loses 1500 ATK until the End Phase. I choose your Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (ATK: 1000 - 1500 = 0)

"That can't be!" Shun exclaimed.

"Now it's time for you to witness the might of the five magnificent Kuriboh Brothers!" Nick exclaimed. "Kuriboo destroy his overgrown falcon!"

Kuriboo (ATK: 300) attacks Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (ATK: 0)

"I won't let you!" Shun declared. "I activate my Trap Adversity! When one of my monsters is targeted for an attack and it has less ATK than the attacking monster then my monster cannot be destroyed by this battle, I take no battle damage from this battle and my monster also gains 1000 ATK!"

"Then I counter your counter!" Nick said. "I activate the Spell Phantom Knights' Spear from my GY by banishing it!"

"What!?" Shun exclaimed shocked.

"When you activate a Trap, I can banish this card, negate the activation and destroy your Trap," Nick explained. "Also, you take 100 points of damage."

Adversity gets negated.

Adversity gets destroyed.

Shun: 4000 - 100 = 3900 LP

"Now the attack of Kuriboo continues!" Nick declares.

Kuriboo (ATK: 300) attacks Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (ATK: 0)

Shun: 3900 - 300 = 3600 LP

"I can't believe that my monster got destroyed by that joke of a monster!" Shun stated.

"I know you don't like it but Kuribeh you have to destroy Relinkuriboh," Nick said.

Kuribeh (ATK: 300) attacks Relinkuriboh (DEF: 200)

"Now my Kuriboh, Kuribah, Kuribee will attack you directly!" Nick said.

Shun: 3600 - (300 * 3) = 2700 LP

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," Nick said.

"I never saw Master Shun be outsmarted like this," Falcon stated.

"I'm not going to lose to a bastard like you and his hairy balls! Shun exclaimed angrily. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! I can target one of my XYZ Monsters that was destroyed by battle this turn and Special Summon it. Afterward, I can XYZ Summon one Raidraptor XYZ Monster that is 1 Rank higher than the Summoned one by using it as XYZ Material!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Nick exclaimed.

"Rise once again, Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shun shouted. "Now evolve! I use my Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon to build the Overlay Network anew! XYZ Rank-Up Change! Appear, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 3000/RA: 6/OV: 1)! This will be the monster that will take you down!"

"I don't think so," Nick replied. "You see through the effect of my Kuribee, I can negate attacks when they target Kuriboh, Kuribah, Kuribee, Kuribeh or Kuriboo as the target."

"Then it's good that your Kuribee won't be on the field much longer," Shun stated.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"If Revolution Falcon is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower Raidraptor Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, I can target 1 Special Summoned monster you control and destroy it. Also, you take damage equal to half your destroyed monster's ATK," Shun explained. "The monster I choose is your Kuribee!"

Kuribee gets destroyed.

Nick: 2500 - 150 = 2350 LP

"Dame, now he can deal me a lot of damage," Nick said.

"I activate Revolution Falcon's effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit this monster can attack all monsters you control, once each!" Shun declared.

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (OV: 1 - 1 = 0)

"After these attacks, Master Shun will win!" Falcon cheered.

"Revolution Falcon attack his Kuriboh!" Shun declared.

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000) attacks Kuriboh (ATK: 300)

"Now the other effect of my Revolution Falcon activates," Shun said. "When my monster battles a Special Summoned monster the ATK and DEF become 0!"

Kuriboh (ATK: 300 - 300 = 0 | DEF: 200 - 200 = 0)

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000) attacks Kuriboh (ATK: 0)

"I activate my Trap Draining Shield!" Nick declared. "This Trap negates the attack and I gain LP equal to your monsters ATK."

Nick: 2350 + 2000 = 4350 LP

"It is not over yet!" Shun said. "Revolution Falcon attack his Kuribah!"

Kuribah (ATK: 300 - 300 = 0 | DEF: 200 - 200 = 0)

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000) attacks Kuribah (ATK: 0)

"I activate my second Trap!" Nick said. "Through the effect of my Trap Damage Diet all damage I take this turn."

Nick: 4350 - 1000 = 3350 LP

"Next up is your Kuribeh!" Shun said.

Kuribeh (ATK: 300 - 300 = 0 | DEF: 200 - 200 = 0)

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000) attacks Kuribeh (ATK: 0)

Nick: 3350 - 1000 = 2350 LP

"Next is Kuriboo!" Shun declared.

Kuriboo (ATK: 300 - 300 = 0 | DEF: 200 - 200 = 0)

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000) attacks Kuriboo (ATK: 0)

Nick: 2350 - 1000 = 1350 LP

"I activate the effect of my Relinkuriboh in my GY," Nick said. "I can banish this card instead of instead of letting one of my monsters destroyed by battle."

"May have survived that but you won't survive my next!" Shun declared setting two cards in the Spell/Trap-Zone and ending his turn.

"My turn. Draw!" Nick said. "I activate the Spell Level Lifter! By sending my Level 4 Armageddon Knight to the GY I can change the Level of up to 2 face-up monster I control to the Level of the monster I send to the GY."

Kuriboo (LV: 1 + 3 = 4)

Kuriboh (LV: 1 + 3 = 4)

"All the conditions have been met," Nick said. "When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the two Level 4 Kuriboo and Kuriboh to construct the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

"Master Shun, that dragon is emitting strange energy," Falcon said.

"What kind of energy?" Shun asked.

"Unknown. There is no data in my database," Falcon replied.

"That means this power is undetected in this and the other Dimensions," Shun said to himself.

"If your done talking over there I will continue my turn now," Nick said. "I activate the effect of XYZ Dragon. By using one XYZ Material it can lower one Level Five or greater or XYZ Monster on my opponent's side of the field ATK by half, and Dark Rebellion's ATK increases by that amount!" Nick declared.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (OV: 2 - 1 = 1)

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000/2 = 1000)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)

"Since I still have one more XYZ Material left, so I guess I make good use of it and activate his effect again," Nick said.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (OV: 1 - 1 = 0)

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (ATK: 1000/2 = 500)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)

"Oh no! If this attack hits Master Shun, he will lose!" Falcon exclaimed.

"Battle Phase!" Nick said. "I attack Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Revolt of the Lightning!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4000) attacks Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (ATK: 500)

"I activate Emergency Provisions!" Shun said. "I send one face-down card in the Spell/Trap-Zone to the GY to increase my LP by 1000."

Shun: 2700 + 1000 = 3700 LP

Shun: 3700 - 3500 = 200 LP

"I can't believe I am being pushed back this much," Shun stated.

"And I can't believe you're still in the game. Your pretty persistent," Nick said as he played one card face-down. "I end my turn."

"It's my…" Shun began before he suddenly stopped.

"Shun, it hurts," a feminine voice said in Shun mind.

Shun deactivate his duel disk and the monsters disappeared, much to Nick's surprise.

"Falcon we have to go!" Shun ordered.

"Äh, y-yes of course, sir," Falcon said attaching himself to Shun.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nick asked as both of them took off.

"Right now, I have to do more important things, but we will duel again," Shun said as he flew away.

As Shun flew away time began to flow with its normal speed once again.

"I guess I should go back to searching Shark," Nick said as he began to walk into the direction he was heading before he came across Shun.

* * *

Nick was walking down the street to some warehouses as he heard the sound of an engine. Soon after a motorcycle-looking-thing drove around the corner and the driver was none other than Shark. Nick who noticed this walked in front of his vehicle. Shark didn't stop until inches away from Nick.

"Well, hello there. How you're doing?" Nick asked.

"What do you want?" Shark asked.

"I want to know when you return to school and when we can have our second match," Nick said.

"I just told Yuma that I quite dueling," Shark stated.

"Stop with this bullshit," Nick said angrily to Shark's surprise. "I know you still like to duel."

"You don't know anything about me!" Shark shouted and drove away.

"Tell yourself that but I know for sure that you will duel again," Nick said.

* * *

**Unknown House**

"Ruri, Ruri!" Shun shouted as he storms into the house and the stairs up. He hurried into a room where a girl was lying onto a bed.

"Ruri, everything is fine I'm here," he said as he sat down at the bed an took one of the girl's hands into his own.

"Big Brother," the girl said.

"Don't worry I'm here, Ruri," Shun said.

"Thanks, but it's alright again," Ruri replied.

"No, it's not!" Shun said. "You should move into the place Dr. Faker told us."

"No, I don't want to be shut off from the outside world," Ruri replied.

"But it would be…" Shun said.

"No, I already go there twice a week for my treatment and I think that's enough," Ruri replied.

"I'm just worried about you," Shun said.

"I know but you just have to trust me," Ruri replied.

"Alright," Shun gave in and Ruri smiled.

**OC-Card:**

**The Phantom Knights of Reaping Scythe**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, RA: 4

Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect

Materials: 2 Level 4 Monsters

You can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card during either Player's Battle Phase:

Decrease the ATK of all other face-up Monsters on the field and increase the ATK of this card by the sum of all decrease ATK.

**That's chapter 5. Here the first XYZ user of ARC V appear and they are my favorite siblings of the whole Yugioh Series. Also, this was the first time Nick actually could have lost to someone, I thought about him being in the position of losing like Yuma was against Kite in their first duel but decided against it. I instead planned to make the Number Hunters more aware of Nick than they were with Yuma as a result of his skills.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**gui: I haven't decided if I will use the other dragons.**

**Chapter 6: The Pack**

Nick was walking alongside Yuma and Tori after he met the two in the library were they just like he looked for info on Shark.

"Unbelievable. Shark was kicked out of the Tournament," Tori said.

"It's gotta be a lie," Yuma said.

"I can't image Shark doing something like this," Nick added.

"But the Article said," Tori said defending her statement.

"I know, but… I've dueled Shark, Tori, I can tell he's got the heart of a true duelist. He is not a cheater!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Yuma. I think he is too proud to ever do something like this," Nick agreed.

"Yuma, Nick…" Tori said.

"Hey," a boy shouted running towards the three.

"You're one of those guys that Shark hangs out with, right? What do you want?" Yuma asked the breathless boy.

"Shark's… in… trouble!" the boy stated.

"What you mean?" Nick asked.

"He and the other guys are gonna break into the Museum and steal that rare deck. It's all cause of those cards they got! Ever since they got them from that girl they've been doing crazier and crazier things!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yuma, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Astral said.

"I know how these guys roll, they're probably gonna make Shark take all the blame. He's gonna go down. He's…," the boy said as Yuma and Nick looked at each other, nodded and ran past him.

"Yuma, Nick, hang on a second!" Tori shouted. "Shark is trouble. Maybe it's best to forget him?"

"I consider him a friend and I will be damned if I let a friend down," Nick said and continues to run.

"What about you, Yuma?" Tori asked.

"I can't Tori, I have to help him," Yuma stated.

"But why? It's not like he'd do the same thing for you," Tori pointed out.

"You don't get it!" Yuma replied. "I'm not just doing this for Shark. I'm also doing this for me. I lied to myself, Tori. I wanted so much to cream Shark the other day, so much that I broke my promise and used a Number. And lost. Now, Shark is in danger. All because beating him mattered more to me than helping him."

After Yuma said that he continued to run and caught up to Nick who seemed to have waited for him.

"So, we're doing this or what?" Nick asked as he began to increase his speed while Yuma was running beside him.

"Absolutely!" Yuma replied.

* * *

**Port at Night**

"Why hasn't Weasel shown up here yet?" Chills asked.

"Forget about him," Scorch said.

"But he was going to be our…" Chills replied.

"I said forget him, Chills. We don't need him anymore, now that we've got Shark.

"So when do we start?" Shark asked.

"When the last member of our little operation arrives," Scorch replied.

"Another Member?" Shark asked.

"You will know when she arrives," Chills answered.

"She?" Shark asked as a motorcycle drove around the corner and stopped in front of them. The driver took off his helmet revealing to be a girl with long green hair and piercing green eyes.

"Am I late guys?" the girl asked with a cheery voice.

"No everything is fine," Chills replied.

"Huh but I don't see Weasel," the girl started looking around.

"We don't need him we have Shark," Scorch replied.

"Oh, hello there," the girl said walking over to Shark stretching out her hand but Shark didn't grab it. "You're mean, I don't like you."

"If your done getting to know each other, we can go now," Scorch said and soon after the four of them were on their way to the museum.

* * *

**At the Museum**

The four of them were walking onto the plaza where Nick and Yuma where already waiting for him.

"Who are you guys?" Scorch was the first one to ask but Shark already recognized them instantly.

"We're the kids that gonna stop you from doing what you're about to do," Yuma replied.

"Really?" Scorch asked.

"This isn't a sandbox you wanna play in," Chills added as the Numbers 19 and 61 appeared on their shoulders.

"They both have Number Cards," Astral pointed out.

"If you guys wanna take another step forward, you're both gonna have to duel…" Yuma said.

"Oh, hey there Nick," the girl suddenly said waving at Nick which caught the others off guard.

"Oh, you're Azura, right?" Nick asked.

"No, you dummy! Azura is my sister, I am Emerald," the girl replies with puffed cheeks.

"Eh, sorry my bad," Nick replied scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know her?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, I got my first Numbers after defeating her and her sister," Nick replied.

"Emerald, please focus we have a job to do," Chills said.

"Alright, alright," Emerald replied.

"Oh, right where was I… Oh, right. If you guys wanna take another step forward, you're both gonna have to duel us!" Yuma said pointing at them.

"Is that so?" Scorch replied.

"What's the wager?" Chills asked.

"If you beat us then you can have our Number Cards," Nick said without hesitation.

"But we win, then you walk away from this museum," Yuma finished.

"Their cards are just like the ones you gave us, Emerald," Chills pointed out.

"They got them from you?" Nick asked.

"Yep, yep," Emerald replied.

"Chills, Imagine how strong we would be if we had another one," Scorch pointed out. "Are you sure you wane do this, pipsqueaks?"

"We're sure," Yuma and Nick replied in unison.

"We can take both of you guys on!" Yuma added.

"Are you two crazy?" Shark asked.

"I won't back down!" Yuma said.

"Me neither!" Nick agreed. "I can't just watch as a friend throws his life away!"

Save it, Nick, Yuma. I don't need you guys looking out for me," Shark stated.

"Sorry, but I won't back off," Nick replied.

"Same here," Yuma agreed. "I can't let these thugs use you!"

"How do you know that I'm not using them?" Shark asked with a smirk. "Either way, I'm right where I belong."

"Don't fool yourself, Reginald!" Nick exclaimed.

"His real name is Reginald," Emerald asked trying not to break out in laughter.

"Just figured it out myself," Nick said. "Seriously who would have thought that the real name of a guy who is called Shark would be Reginald?" As soon as Nick asked that Emerald began to laugh.

"Way to ruin the mood," Yuma said before continuing. "I'm gonna get you to cut your ties with these lowlifes,…"

"Hey, I'm not a lowlife!" Emerald interrupted angrily.

"… if it's the last thing I do," Yuma finished.

"Why do you guys even care so much about what happens to me?" Shark asked.

"I already said it once, it's because you're my friend," Nick replied.

"Yeah, you're our friend and this is what friends do!" Yuma agreed.

"We need to clear something up," Scorch said.

"When you challenge one of us, you challenge all of us," Chills continued.

"This isn't two on two. This is gonna be a four on two battle," Scorch finished.

"You're ready, Shark, Emerald?" Chills asked.

"This is going to be fun," Emerald said.

"Whatever you say! We don't care if it's three or five or seven we have to take on! Cause we're fighting for our friend," Yuma exclaimed.

After Yuma finished Shark began to walk over to Nick and Yuma before saying:" Actually, it's gonna be three on three."

"It's what?" Scorch asked shocked.

"You really think that you can betray us?" Chills asked.

"Uh, plot twist. I love this kind of things," Emerald stated.

"Are you sure?" Yuma asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just not really a big fan of these guys," Shark stated.

"What even me?" Emerald asked and Shark nods. "But I'm so cute!"

"Well guess what, we ain't big fans of you either," Chills stated.

"Cause ya see Shark, if we got caught, Chills and I were gonna see to it that you took the fall," Scorch started laughing.

After he stated this, the six of them activated their duel disks.

"Wait just a moment," Emerald said.

"What is it," Chills asked.

"I want to duel Nick one v one, while you can Tag-Duel the other two," Emerald said.

"If you want to we have nothing against it," Scorch replied.

"So Nick what do you say? Do I get my rematch?" Emerald asked.

Nick looked at Shark and Yuma and both of them nodded before he said: "You're one!"

"Shark, I got something for you," Nick said and threw a card to Shark who caught it.

"Nick, why would you give me that card," Shark said looking at Number 47 in his hand.

"I think that card will work better with ya," Nick stated. "Alright, I'm ready now."

"Then how about the same wager as you duel me and my sister?" The girl asked.

"Why not," Nick replied.

"It will be so much after you become mine," Emerald stated smiling.

"You shouldn't get ahead of yourself," Nick said as his Duel Lens which shone bright blue.

"This time I will use my real Deck, so don't think it will be as easy as last time," Emerald pointed out getting ready to duel herself.

"I knew that something wasn't right the last time I dueled you and your sister, and it seemed I was right," Nick replied.

"Then let's start," Emerald said with a smile.

"I'm ready," Nick replied.

"Game on!/Duel!" Nick/Emerald

Nick: 4000 LP

Emerald: 4000 LP

"Lady's first," Nick said.

"Oh, how nice of you. Draw!" Emerald said. "I play one card in face-down Defense Position. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" Nick said. "I also set a monster and also 3 face-down Spell/Trap cards. I end my turn with this."

"My turn! Draw!" Emerald said. "I activate the Field Spell Ghostrick Mansion. Next, I set another Spell/Trap before I flip my face-down Monster into attack mode, Ghostrick Warwolf (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500/LV: 3). Now his effect activates and you take 100 points of damage for each Set card on the field."

Nick: 4000 – 700 = 3300 LP

"I summon Ghostrick Stein (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0/LV: 3). And finally it's battle time," Emerald said happily. "Now my Ghostrick Warwolf will attack you directly!"

"Wait, what!?" Nick exclaimed shocked.

"You see my super Field-Spell has the effect that face-down Defense Position monsters cannot be attacked, but we can attack directly if all monsters our opponent controls are face-down Defense Position," Emerald said.

"That really is a super Field-Spell and also not good for me," Nick stated.

"Yup," Emerald agreed.

Ghostrick Warwolf (ATK: 1400) attacks directly.

Nick: 3300 – 1400 = 1900 LP

"Next up is my Stein," Emerald said.

Ghostrick Stein (ATK: 1600) attacks directly.

Nick: 1900 – 1600 = 300 LP

"When my Stein inflicts battle damage to my opponent, then I can add 1 Ghostrick Spell/Trap Card from my Deck to my hand.

"Nick is everything alright by you?" Yuma shouted.

"Focus on your own duel!" Nick ordered and Yuma focused on his duel again.

"Now I activate the effect of my Ghostrick Warwolf and Ghostrick Stein to change them into face-down Defense Position," Emerald said. "And now I end my turn."

"Your monster may don't look that part but they sure are tuff," Nick said.

"Yep, just a bit more and you belong me," Emerald stated.

"My LP may be low but it's not over until my LP drop to zero! Draw!" Nick said. "I activate the Trap The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets twice to send 2 Phantom Knights Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the GY. Next, I Flip-Summon my face-down monster, The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 3). I Normal Summon my The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3). I also Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in Defense Position."

"Now you have 3 monsters! That means you're going to XYZ Summon! But since they are not Level 4 I won't see your cool Dragon again," she said disappointed. "But I can see it anytime I want as soon as your mine!"

"Don't think this will be so easy!" Nick said. "All conditions have been met! I use the three Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak, The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear, The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 500/RA: 3/OV: 3). The effect of The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves activates! When an XYZ Monster of the Attribute Dark is XYZ Summoned with this card as XYZ Material it gains 1000 ATK."

The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)

"Oh, this could be a problem," Emerald stated.

"I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche!" Nick announced. "By detaching 1 XYZ Material from this card, I can send 1 The Phantom Knights monster from my Deck to the GY and Set 1 Phantom Knight Spell/Trap directly from my Deck to my Spell/Tarp Zone."

"That's a pretty useful effect considering how your deck works," Emerald said.

"You're right," Nick said. "But before I activate another effect I will attack you with my Rusty Bardiche and I also get to attack you directly as a result of your Field-Spell!"

The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (ATK: 3100) attacks directly.

Emerald: 4000 – 1550 = 2450 LP

"Huh, why did you only take 1550 points of damage instead of 3100?" Nick asked.

"My super Field-Spell has another effect," Emerald stated. "This effect halves all effect and battle damage inflicted by monsters other than Ghostrick monsters."

"I guess if it is like that I have to destroy this card," Nick stated.

"And how do you wane do this?" Emerald asked.

"With the second effect of my Rusty Bardiche," Nick declared. "By detaching 1 XYZ Material from this card, I can target one card on the field and destroy it! I target your Ghostrick Mansion!"

Ghostrick Mansion gets destroyed.

"And with this, I end my turn," Nick said.

"I activate my Continuous-Trap Card Ghostrick-Go-Round," Emerald said.

"What does that card do?" Nick asked.

"Just give me a second. Draw!" Emerald said. "I activate the effect of my Ghostrick-Go-Round! Though its effect I can target one face-down monster that I control then change it into face-up Attack Position and if it is a Ghostrick monster I can also change 1 face-up monster you control to face-down Defense Position. I change my Ghostrick Warwolf into face-up Attack Position and your The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche into face-down Defense Position. Next, the effect of my Warwolf activates and you lose 100 LP for every face-down card and there are four, and that means I win!"

"Not yet!" Nick said. "I activate the Continuous-Trap Phantom Knights' Fog Blade! I activate his card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field and negating that face-up monster's effects. That face-up monster cannot attack; also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks."

"That means my Warwolf's effect won't finish you off!" Emerald said. "Why won't you lose?"

"Because winning is more fun," Nick replied smirking.

"Then you won't have fun today because I'm gonna win!" Emerald declared. "I Flip-Summon my Ghostrick Stein. Since my Warwolf wasn't able to finish you it's time for Plan B."

"Plan B?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, activating another Ghostrick Mansion!" Emerald said.

"That means you can attack me directly once again," Nick stated.

"Yep," Emerald agreed. "But since my Warwolf can't attack as a result of your Trap my Stein will finish you!"

Ghostrick Stein (ATK: 1600) attacks directly.

"I activate two The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my GY," Nick declared. "When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster."

2x The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

"And now that I have to face-up monsters you can't attack me directly," Nick said.

"If it is like this I guess I have to change my target and attack your face-down Rusty Bardiche because otherwise, you will destroy my Mansion once again," Emerald said.

"Your right," Nick admitted.

Flip: The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (DEF: 500)

Ghostrick Stein (ATK: 1600) attacks The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (DEF: 500)

"Next I activate the effect of my Ghostrick Stein and change him into face-down Defense Position and end my turn," Emerald said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "It's time for another XYZ Summon! I use the three Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear, The Phantom Knights of Insane Ax (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/RA: 4/OV: 2). Battle Phase. Insane Ax attack Ghostrick Warwolf!"

The Phantom Knights of Insane Ax (ATK: 3000) attacks Ghostrick Warwolf (ATK: 1400)

Emerald: 2450 – 800 = 1650 LP

"I play set one Spell/Trap Card and end my turn," Nick said. "At the end of each of my turns, I have to detach 1 XYZ Material form my Insane Ax or his ATK decreases by 1000 points. I detach 1 XYZ Material to prevent that from happening."

The Phantom Knights of Insane Ax (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

"My turn! Draw!" Emerald said. "First I Flip-Summon Ghostrick Stein and next I normal Summon Ghostrick Nekomusume (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 900/LV: 2). Next, I activate the card Barian Wave!"

"Barian…" Nick mumbled.

"Through its effect, I can declare a Level from 1 to 8 and up to three monsters become that Level until the End Phase," Emerald explained.

"Basically this allows you to Summon almost any XYZ Monster," Nick stated shocked.

"Yep," Emerald replied. "I change my Ghostrick Stein and Ghostrick Nekomusume to Level 8!"

Ghostrick Stein (LV: 3 + 5 = 8)

Ghostrick Nekomusume (LV: 2 + 6 = 8)

"Two-Level 8 Monsters. That means trouble," Nick stated.

"It's time for my Number to appear!" Emerald said. "I construct the Overlay Network by using my Level 8 Ghostrick Stein and Ghostrick Nekomusume! XYZ Summon! Show yourself, Number 22: Zombiestein (Dark/Zombie/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 1000/RA: 8/OV: 2)!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nick is everything… Holy Crap! What kind of monster is that?" Yuma exclaimed now watching Nick's duel alongside Shark after they defeated their opponents.

"A monster with an ATK of 4500. It seems like Nick is in trouble," Astral analyses calmly while Shark watched without saying a word.

"Now Frankie attack his Insane Ax!" Emerald ordered.

"Frankie?" Nick asked puzzled.

"That's the nickname of my Zombiestein," Emerald replied.

"Oh, well… sure," Nick said.

Number 22: Zombiestein (ATK: 4500) attacks The Phantom Knights of Insane Ax (ATK: 3000)

"Nick does something or you're going to lose!" Yuma stated.

"Already one it!" Nick replied. "I activate my Trap The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as an Effect Monster."

The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2)

"What else do I have to do to beat you?" Emerald asked angered.

"Maybe try harder," Nick said with a shrug.

"I'm already trying my best here!" Emerald replied pounding. "Oh well, there is no way you beat my Frankie anyway. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said.

"Astral do you think that Nick can defeat that Number?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know," Astral replied.

"You don't need to worry about Nick," Shark stated.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"I dueled him once and know that his deck can handle this kind of situations," Shark stated.

"I hope you're right," Yuma said.

"I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring!" Nick declared. "By sending this card and 1 face-up card I control to the GY, I get to draw 2 cards. I send my The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring and The Phantom Knights of Insane Ax to the GY."

"Why would you get rid of your strong XYZ Monster?" Yuma asked.

"Easy I can't win or destroy her Number with it," Nick replied.

"So, this means he is going to Summon his Number since only a Number can destroy another Number," Astral stated.

"Your wrong. My Ace isn't a Number but still can destroy them!" Nick declared.

"What!? Nick got a card that can do this," Yuma said.

"I'm curious to see what his so-called Ace is," Astral stated.

"I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves from my GY," Nick said. "By banishing this card get to send 1 Phantom Knights card from my Deck to the GY. I send The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to the GY. Next, I resurrect it again with the Spell Monster Reborn!"

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

"I also Summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500/LV: 4)," Nick said. "All the conditions have been met. When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the two Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor and The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm to construct the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

"Wow, that's Nick ace," Yuma said.

"It is impressive but its ATK is way too low," Shark pointed out while Astral was staring at the Dragon looking at thoughtfully.

"Oh, I can finally see that Dragon again, but why would you Summon him now?" Emerald asked.

"Right, last time I didn't activate his effect," Nick stated.

"Now that you mentation it, you didn't use it," Emerald said.

"But I will now!" Nick said. "I activate the effect of XYZ Dragon. By using one XYZ Material it can lower one Level Five or greater or XYZ Monster on my opponent's side of the field ATK by half, and Dark Rebellion's ATK increases by that amount!"

"What!?" Emerald exclaimed shocked.

"That would mean that…" Yuma began.

"…his Dragon will be strong than her Number!" Shark finished.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

Number 22: Zombiestein (ATK: 4500/2 = 2250)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500 + 2250 = 4750)

"Now Nick is in the lead!" Yuma said.

"But this won't be enough to finish her," Shark pointed out.

"It isn't?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma her Field-Spell halves all the damage dealt by none Ghostrick Monsters. That means she will only take 1250 points of damage but she has 1650 LP left," Astral explained.

"But that means that she could attack Nick directly if she uses her Trap combined with another Ghostrick Monster," Yuma said.

"I didn't expect you to get it," Astral admitted.

"Hey!" Yuma said annoyed by Astral's statement.

"But it is enough after I use the second XYZ Material of my XYZ Dragon," Nick pointed out.

"What! You can activate the effect of your Dragon twice a turn," Emerald exclaimed realizing what that would mean.

"Yes I can and I will!" Nick said.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (OV: 1 – 1 = 0)

Number 22: Zombiestein (ATK: 2250/2 = 1125)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4750 + 1125 = 5875)

"Now Nick's monster has the advantage!" Yuma stated.

"Oh no, my Frankie is so weak now," Emerald said.

"Go, Dark Rebellion eliminate Frankie and the remainder of her LP! Revolt of the Lightning!" Nick exclaimed.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 5875) attacks Number 22: Zombiestein (ATK: 1125)

Emerald: 1650 – 2375 = 0000 LP

WIN: Nick

"That's game," Nick said as the Number Card made its way towards.

"Nicely done!" Yuma said clapping Nick onto the shoulder while Shark was just standing there.

"You may have won today but I will get you someday," Emerald said as she drove off on her motorcycle.

"I guess this isn't the last I've seen of her," Nick stated.

"Yuma!" a voice that two of the three boys could recognize called out to Yuma

"Tori, Bronk," Yuma said happily before a guilty look appeared on his face.

"Hey, Bronk… I'm sorry I used a Number against Shark when I said I wouldn't, I'll never break a promise again, I promise!" Yuma apologized bowing down.

"Uh yeah… well… uh…," Bork stutter before looking at Tori who nodded. "Forget about it, Yuma. Let's just drop it and have a duel.

"Uh… Yeah, you're on, Bronk!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Right, now?" Tori asked.

"Hey Nick here is your card," Shark said wanting to give back 47.

"Keep it. I think it will be of better use in your hands," Nick replied.

"But what if I get taken over again?" Shark asked.

"Don't worry your strong enough not to," Nick answered.

"Alright, then I'm out of here," Shark said putting 47 into his deck while walking away.

"See in school tomorrow," Nick said.

"Hey wait up!" Yuma shouted. "There was um… Oh, right! Your armored XYZ. Don't you want it back?"

"Nah… Keep it," Shark replied.

"You sure?" Yuma asked.

"You can use all the help you can get," Shark replied.

"I'm the one who helped you!" Yuma insisted.

"Later," Shark said smirking before he left.

"It's time for me to go, too," Nick said and began to leave.

"Later, Shark, Nick," Yuma said.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"So you lost to him even with your real Deck," Azura asked her sister.

"Yeah, sorry," Emerald replied.

"I guess that means that I have to try it after you failed. I won't give her a reason to make fun of us again!" Azura said with a fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, only because she is above us in rank doesn't mean that she is better than we!" Emerald agreed.

* * *

**OC-Card:**

**The Phantom Knights of Insane Ax**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 0, RA: 4

Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect

Materials: 2 Level 4 Monsters

During your End Phase: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card or it loses 1000 ATK.

**Barian Wave**

Declare a Level from 1 to 8 and choose up to three monsters to become that Level until the End Phase.

**That's Chapter 6. I had much time and finished this chapter rather quickly since it's close to the anime.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Chapter 7: Sleeping Princess**

It's been two days since Shark came back to school. Even so, Shark acted like his normal self, he actually seemed to have become a little bit nicer. Nick also told Shark everything he knew about the Numbers and asked him if he would help him and Yuma to collect the Number Cards. Shark agreed to help him and the two of them started to spend a lot of time together. Shark even told Nick about his sister and allowed him to visit her with him.

"So why are we in front of a hospital? Is your sister sick" Nick asked confused since Shark wanted to take him to his sister.

"You'll see when we get inside," Shark replied as they entered the front door.

"Welcome," the receptionist said.

"Hello, I would like to visit Rio Kastle," Shark said surprisingly friendly.

"Your sister is really lucky to have a brother that visits her so often," the receptionist stated.

"I just hope that she gets better," Shark replied.

"I hope so too," the receptionist as Shark walked into the direction of the elevator.

"And who do you want to visit?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm here…" Nick began before being interrupted.

"He's with me," Shark said.

"Oh, but you never brought someone here with you before," the receptionist stated.

"Yeah, first time for everything," Shark replied. "We'll go now."

"Have a nice day," Nick said before joining Shark in the elevator.

After he entered Shark pushed the button for the floor on which his sister's room is and the elevator began to move.

"So, what is your sister like?" Nick asked breaking the silence.

"At the moment she doesn't talk much," Shark replied as the door of the elevator opened.

After the elevator door opened Shark led Nick to the room where his sister was staying. But as they entered the room they found that the room was empty.

"Where is Rio?" Shark asked aloud as he rushed into the room looking around.

"Maybe your sister is in the cafeteria or walking around," Nick suggested.

"She can't! She is in a coma!" Shark shouted at Nick.

"Wait, here! I go and ask the receptionist," Nick said rushing out the room.

`Dame! I was such an asshole,` Nick thought as he ran down the stairs to the receptionist.

Soon Nick was at the reception talking to the receptionist.

"Hello, again. You seem to be in a rush," the receptionist said looking at Nick.

"Yeah, Shark and I were in the room where his sister is supposed to stay but there was no one," Nick said.

"Oh, is that so?" the receptionist asked grinning evil as a dark aura and the Number 28 appeared on her. But that wasn't all, on her hand appeared something that looked like a crest.

"Oh shit, a Number!" Nick exclaimed.

"If you want to know where Rio Kastle is you have to beat me in a duel," the receptionist stated.

`Dame. Shark is probably going to turn the hospital upside down searching for Rio if I don't return soon,` Nick thought before saying. "Alright, bring it."

"Follow me to the parking lot," the receptionist said.

* * *

"Dame. Where is she?" Shark asked aloud while waiting for Nick.

"Mr. Kastle," a doctor said entering the room.

"Doctor, where is my sister?" Shark asked in a demanding voice.

"Well, I was the one that moved her, so I could tell you," the doctor stated.

"Tell me where she is!" Shark demanded.

"You have to duel me if you want to know," the doctor replied as the Number 14 appeared on his left hand while a crest just like by the receptionist appeared on his right.

"A Number!?" Shark exclaimed.

"Yeah, and now come to the roof if you want to see your sister again," the doctor said leaving the room.

"I will get Rio back!" Shark declared as he left the room too.

* * *

"Let's get this started already!" Nick said ready to duel.

"Let me see what you can do," the receptionist replied.

"Duel!/Duel!" Nick/Receptionist

Nick: 4000 LP

Receptionist: 4000 LP

"I'm first! Draw!" the receptionist said. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "In start by Summoning The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)."

An astral being wearing a cloak appeared, floating above the ground.

"Next, I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat, form my hand," Nick said. "I can Special Summon this card from my hand if I have a Dark Monster on my field."

The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 3) in Defense Position

An astral being covered in a torn-up coat appeared floating next to Nick's other monster.

"I overlay my Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat!" Nick declared. "XYZ Summon! Come forth, Number 48 Shadow Lich (Dark/Zombie/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/RA: 3/OV: 2)!"

A big Skeleton wearing a torn hooded cape, wielding a Scythe with the Number 48 on it, appeared.

"Battle Phase!" Nick declared. "Shadow Lich attack her set Monster!"

Flip: Skull-Mark Ladybug (Earth/Insect/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)

Number 48 Shadow Lich (ATK: 1800) attacks Skull-Mark Ladybug (DEF: 1500)

Shadow Lich rushed towards Ladybug and cut it half with his Scythe.

"When my Skull-Mark Ladybug is sent to the Graveyard, my LP will increase by 1000 points," the receptionist stated.

Receptionist: 4000 + 1000 = 5000 LP

"I play a card face-down and end my turn," Nick said.

* * *

Shark and the doctor arrived at the rooftop.

"This is your last chance to tell me where Rio is or else," Shark said enraged.

"Don't fool yourself, Reginald. You won't win against me," the doctor stated.

"Then I'm going to prove you wrong!" Shark declared.

"Duel!/Duel!" Shark/Doctor

Shark: 4000 LP

Doctor: 4000 LP

"I start! Draw!" the doctor said. "I start by summoning Vampire Bat (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

A giant bat with red eyes appeared on the field.

"My bat's effect activates. All face-up Zombie-Type monsters I control gain 200 ATK," the doctor said.

Vampire Bat (ATK: 800 + 200 = 1000)

"Next, I activate the Field-Spell Vampire Kingdom!" the doctor said as the sky turned black and a blood-red full moon appeared. Behind the doctor, a medieval castle covered in fog appeared.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," the doctor said.

"My turn! Draw!" Shark said. "I'll make this quick! I Summon Saber Shark (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A shark with a saber growing out of its forehead appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate Silent Angler's effect from my hand," Shark said showing the card in his hand. "If I control a WATER monster, I can Special Summon this card, but I cannot Special Summon monsters from my hand for the rest of this turn."

Special Summon: Silent Angler (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)

A big frogfish with sharp teeth appeared.

"The next effect I activate is from my Saber Shark! Shark declared. "Up to twice per turn, I can target 1 Fish-Type monster on the field, and then activate 1 of 2 effects. Either I increase its Level by 1 or reduce its Level by 1! I use the effect twice to reduce the Level of both of my monsters by 1."

Saber Shark (LV: 4 – 1 = 3)

Silent Angler (LV: 4 – 1 = 3)

`I could Summon the Number that Nick gave me, but even if I want to find Rio as fast as possible but the risk of being taken over is too big,` Shark thought deciding to Summon another XYZ Monster.

"I build the Overlay Network with my Level 3 Saber Shark and Silent Angler!" Shark declared. "XYZ-Summon! Appear, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (Water/Fish/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 2)!"

A pair of sharks yoked together with a flying contraption appeared, with two little sparkles that rotate around it.

"I activate Submersible Carrier Aero Shark effect!" Shark declared. "Once per turn I can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent for each card in my hand. Since I have four cards you take 1600 points of damage."

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

Aero Shark lets loose with four missiles, which split off four smaller darts each. The doctor braces himself and gets hit with a barrage of explosions.

Doctor: 4000 – 1600 = 2400 LP

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card," Shark declared.

Doctor: Face-Down Card gets destroyed

"Battle Phase! Submersible Carrier Aero Shark destroy his Vampire Bat!" Shark ordered.

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (ATK: 1900) attacks Vampire Bat (ATK: 1000)

"The ATK of my Bat increases by 500 due to my Field Spell," the doctor exclaimed.

Vampire Bat (ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (ATK: 1900) attacks Vampire Bat (ATK: 1500)

Doctor: 2400 – 400 = 2000 LP

Even though Aero Shark slammed Vampire Bat to the ground and the doctor's LP decrease, Vampire Bat wasn't destroyed.

"Why isn't your Bat destroyed?" Shark asked.

"If a Vampire Bat on the field would be destroyed, I can send 1 Vampire Bat from my Deck to the Graveyard instead," the doctor explained.

"Then I set two Spell/Trap cards and end my turn," Shark said.

* * *

Nick: 4000 LP

Receptionist: 5000 LP

"My turn! Draw!" the receptionist said. "I Special Summon Primitive Butterfly (Wind/Insect/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900/LV: 500)! When no monsters are on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!"

A butterfly with six-wings appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Phantom Scales! When an Insect Monster is on my field, I can Special Summon the same Monster from my Deck!" the receptionist explained as another Butterfly appeared on her field.

"I activate Primitive Butterfly's effect!" receptionist declared. "Once per turn I can increase the Levels of all Insect-Type monsters I currently control by 1 and since I have 2 Primitive Butterflies, I activate the effect twice!"

2x Primitive Butterfly (LV: 5 + 1 + 1 = 7)

"I overlay 2 Primitive Butterflies of the Level 7! XYZ Summon! Appear, Number 28: Titanic Moth (Fire/Insect/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200/RA: 7/OV: 2)!" receptionist exclaimed as her Number appeared.

The Number was a gigantic Moth with four wings and two arms. Its Number was shown on the left side of its abdomen.

"So, this is her Number," Nick said looking at the Number in front of him before sighing. "Why can't there be a Number that suits my Deck?"

"You don't like your Numbers?" the receptionist asked.

"It's more that I didn't find a Number that fits my deck," Nick said.

"I guess you don't mind me taking your Number then," the receptionist said.

"Huh?" Nick replied confused.

"I activate the Equip-Spell Crest of Control!" receptionist declared. "I can only equip it to monsters my opponent controls. I choose your Number 48! Next, I get to take control of your monster, but I have to discard a card from my hand during each of your Standby Phases."

"What!?" Nick exclaimed shocked as a Crest similar to the one that the receptionist has appeared on the forehead of Number 48 and it switched to Nick's opponent's field. After the Monster switched places the Number 48 also appeared on the receptionist.

"Battle Phase! First, Number 48 will attack you directly!" she exclaimed.

Number 48 Shadow Lich (ATK: 1800) attacks directly.

Shadow Lich rushed towards his old master ready to slash at him with his Scythe.

"I activated my Trap The Phantom Knights of Cracked Shield!" Nick declared. "Every Battle Damage I take his halved for the rest of this turn!"

As Shadow Lich slashed at Nick fragments of a shield appeared in front of him which blocked the Scythe. But Nick still got pushed back by the shock waves of the battle.

Nick: 4000 – 900 = 3100 LP

`What's going on? This is way more intense than normally!` Nick thought surprised by the force of the shockwaves.

"Next my Number 28 will attack you!" she declared.

Number 28: Titanic Moth (ATK: 2800) attacks directly.

The Number unleashed a big fire tornado shooting at Nick which again was weakened by the fragments and Nick was pushed back again.

Nick: 3100 – 1200 = 1900 LP

"Next, the effect of Number 28 activates!" she exclaimed. "When this card inflicts battle damage to my opponent I can detach 1 XYZ-Material from this card and inflict 500 damage points to my opponent for each card in their hand!"

"I have three so that means… I take 1500 points of damage!" Nick exclaimed.

"Exactly" she replied as the fire surrounding Nick exploded.

Nick: 1900 – 1500 = 400 LP

After the smoke cleared Nick could be seen kneeling on the ground.

"You're already down on your knees… I think I did enough damage for a turn," receptionist stated. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said as the receptionist discarded one card.

"Why don't you panic in a situation like this?" she asked.

"That's because I have way too much fun right now… but more imported I duel for a friend right now and I won't let him down!" Nick declared. "First I banish my The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat to activate his effect from the GY! Through his effect, I can discard 2 cards from my hand and draw 2 new cards. Next, I banish The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak from my GY to activate his effect! I can add 1 The Phantom Knights card from my Deck to my hand, except The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak. I Summon my The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3)!"

An astral being wearing two gloves that were as big as his body appeared, floating above the ground.

"I also Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" Nick declared. "If I control a The Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon this card."

Special Summon: The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in Defense Position

An astral being wearing a coat and boots appeared on the field.

"I overlay my Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!" Nick declared. "XYZ Summon! Come forth, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 2)!"

An astral being wearing armor and carrying a big broadsword appeared riding a horse of steel. The astral being was missing the head.

"Next the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves activates through which the ATK of my The Phantom Knights of Break Sword increases by 1000 points!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)

"I guess you really don't rely on Number. Master won't like this," the receptionist stated.

"Master? What Master?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I did talk too much," the receptionist stated before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Tell me, who is that Master?" Nick asked.

"No, I won't," the receptionist replied.

"Then I guess I have to make you!" Nick declared. "I play two Spell/Trap Cards face-down before I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Break Sword! Once per turn, I can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card I control and 1 card my opponent controls and destroy them. I target one of my face-down cards and your Number 28!"

Nick: Face-Down Card gets destroyed

Receptionist: Number 28: Titanic Moth is destroyed

"My Number!" receptionist exclaimed.

"Battle Phase!" Nick declared. "I attack my former Number with my Break Sword, even so, it can't destroy your monster!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 3000) attacks Number 48 Shadow Lich (ATK: 1800)

Break Sword rode on his horse towards Number 48.

"I activate Number 48's effect!" receptionist declared. "Once during my opponent's turn, I can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card and Special Summon 1 Phantom Token!"

"I counter by banishing Phantom Knights' Magic Circle!" Nick declared. "If an effect of one of my opponent's monsters is activated, I can banish this card from my GY, negate the effect and deal 500 points of damage!"

"This can't be!" Nick's opponent exclaimed.

As Number 48 was about to activate its effect a circle appeared under him and covered the monster in fog, preventing it from using its effect. The fog spread to the receptionist dealing her 500 points of damage.

Receptionist: 5000 – 500 = 4500 LP

Break Sword reached Number 48 a hit it with his broad sword. Even though Number 48 was still standing after the attack finished. The Receptionist was thrown to the ground to throw this attack.

Receptionist: 4500 – 1200 = 3300 LP

"With this, my turn is done," Nick said.

* * *

Shark: 4000 LP

Doctor: 1500 LP

"My turn! Draw!" the doctor said. "First I release my Vampire Bat, in order to Summon my Shadow Vampire (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 5)!"

A humanoid monster with fangs and crimson eyes, wearing armor, appeared on the field.

"The effect of my Shadow Vampire activates!" the doctor announced. "When this card is Normal Summoned, then I can Special Summon Dark Vampire monster from my hand or Deck, except Shadow Vampire, but monsters I control cannot attack for the rest of this turn, except for that Special Summoned monster. Appear, Vampire Duke!"

Special Summon: Vampire Duke (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)

A humanoid monster, looking like a vampire of a bad movie appeared.

"The effect of my Vampire Duke activates!" the doctor exclaimed. "When this card is Special Summoned I can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) and my opponent has to send 1 card of that type from their Deck to the GY. I choose the type Monster."

"I guess I send this card to the GY then," Shark said sending a monster from his deck to the GY before shuffling it.

"Next is the effect of my Field-Spell!" the doctor said. "Once per turn, when a card is sent from my opponent's Deck to the Graveyard I can target 1 card on the field, send 1 Dark Vampire monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if I do that, I get to destroy that target. I target your right face-down card and send one of my lovely Vampire Lady's to the GY.

Shark: face-down Spell/Trap gets destroyed

"You really like your Vampires too much, calling them lovely," Shark stated.

"Said the guy called Shark who has a deck which consists of sharks," the doctor pointed out. "But now is not the time for such trivial things. It's time to battle! My Vampire Duke will destroy your Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!

Vampire Duke (ATK: 2000) attacks Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (ATK: 1900)

"The ATK of my Duke is increased by 500 due to my Field Spell just like my Bat was," the doctor exclaimed.

Vampire Duke (ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)

Vampire Duke (ATK: 2500) attacks Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (ATK: 1900)

"I activate my face-down card, Zeus' Breath!" Shark countered. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate the attack, and if I do control a face-up WATER monster, I get to inflict 800 damage to my opponent!"

Shark's trap manifested in the form of a god-like figure with glowing red eyes. With a wave of his staff, a wind began to blow, growing to a storm and creating a wave blocking the attack of Vampire Duke before hitting the doctor.

Doctor: 1500 – 800 = 700 LP

"You should give up dueling and return to doing your job as a doctor," Shark stated.

"Don't you think it's too early to think that you have won our little duel?" the doctor asked.

"You don't actually believe that you still stand a chance?" Shark asks.

"Of course I do. I still have my Number," the doctor pointed out. "And I'm going to summon it now! I overlay my Level 5 Vampire Duke and Shadow Vampire! XYZ Summon! Appear, Number 14: Greedy Sarameya (Dark/Beast/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500/RA: 5/OV: 2)!"

A three-headed dog/wolf-like creature with a burning mane and Number 14 on one of its legs appeared.

"Now I set two Spell/Trap cards and end my turn," the doctor said.

"My turn! Draw!" Shark said. "So what if you have your Number on the field? You seem to have forgotten about my Submersible Carrier Aero Shark! I detach his last XYZ Material to deal you 1200 since I have three cards!"

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (OV: 1 – 1 = 0)

Aero Shark lets loose three missiles, which split off four smaller darts each, but instead of hitting the doctor they turned around and hit Shark, throwing him backward.

Shark: 4000 – 1200 = 2800 LP

"What just happened?" Shark asked shocked.

"Through one of my Number's effects, you take the effect damage I would take," the doctor explained.

"Dame. I wanted to end this quick so I can find Rio," Shark stated.

"Don't worry she is in good hands," the doctor replied.

"I don't even want to know what that means," Shark said.

"I set a Spell/Trap card and end my turn," Shark said.

* * *

Nick: 400 LP

Receptionist: 3300 LP

"My turn! Draw!" the receptionist said. "I start with my Spell Xyz Change! I can target 1 XYZ Monster in my GY and on the field, Special Summon the one from the GY, and if I do, I can attach the XYZ Monster and its XYZ Material to it. Rise Number 28!"

The gigantic moth appeared once again, and Number 48 turned into an XYZ Material.

"Battle Phase!" receptionist declared. "If I control no other monsters, my Titanic Moth can attack directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to my opponent is halved. End this!"

Number 28: Titanic Moth (ATK: 2400) attacks directly

The Number unleashed a big fire tornado shooting at Nick.

"I activate the effect of my Kuriboh from my hand!" Nick declared. "During my opponent's turn, at damage calculation, I can discard this card and then I take no battle damage from that battle."

As Nick said that a wall of Kuriboh appeared before him blocking the attack preventing him from taking any damage.

"Since you didn't take damage, I can't activate the effect of my Moth," receptionist stated. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "I activate the effect of my The Phantom Knights of Break Sword to destroy one of my face-down Spell/Trap cards and your Number 28 once again!"

"I don't think so," the receptionist said. "I activate the Quick-Spell My Body as a Shield! When my opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect that would destroy a monster(s) on the field, I can pay 1500 LP, negate the activation, and destroy it."

The receptionist was struck by lightning.

"Aaaagh!" the receptionist exclaimed.

Receptionist: 3300 – 1500 = 1800 LP

Also, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword was struck by lightning and busted into pieces.

"What are you gonna do now?" the receptionist asked with a mocking grin.

"I'm going to activate the second effect of my The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Nick declared. "If this XYZ Summoned card is destroyed I can target 2 The Phantom Knights monsters with the same Level in my GY, Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also I cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters."

"I activate my Continues-Trap Soul Drain!" receptionist intervened. "I activate this card by paying 1000 Life Points. Through it, Monsters that are banished, as well as monsters in the Graveyard, cannot activate their effects."

Receptionist: 1800 – 1000 = 800 LP

"What that makes many of my cards useless!" Nick exclaimed.

"Since I already knew how your deck works, it was only logical to put in a card like this," the receptionist stated.

"Dame! What should I do know?" Nick asked himself. `I could Summon my Dark Rebellion, but I have the feeling that she has a counter plan like with my effects from the GY.`

"Remember," a voice he didn't know said.

Suddenly he found himself in on a balcony of a castle-like building in some kind of black armor. In front of him was standing a girl with pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs, who was wearing a long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress, and three gold rings on her legs. That girl was giving him a Card with a Dragon on it.

"This card is a representation of our bond," the girl said.

After the girl said this Nick found himself back at the duel.

`What just happened?` Nick asked himself.

Suddenly he heard a roar coming from his Extra-Deck and a vision of a dragon in front of him.

"You want to help me?" Nick asked and once more a roar could be heard. "Alright, let's do it."

"If you were so kind as to continue your turn. I have a job to get back to," the receptionist pointed out.

"Don't worry I'll continue now," Nick replied.

"First, I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity, which let's both of us draw until we have 6 cards in our hand," Nick said as he and the receptionist drew until both had 6 cards in their hand.

"I start by activating the Trap Return from the Different Dimension!" Nick declared. "By paying half my LP, I can Special Summon as many of my banished monsters as possible. During the End Phase, I have to banish all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect. I return my The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat and The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak."

Nick: 400 / 2 = 200 LP

"It seems like your going to XYZ Summon," the receptionist pointed out.

"Your right," Nick replied.

"Then I must disappoint you!" the receptionist said. "I activate my Continues-Trap Rank-Blockade! As long as this card remains on the field no player can Summon an XYZ Monster with a lower Rank as the lowest Ranked XYZ Monster on the field."

"So, this means that I can't Summon an XYZ Monster that is below Rank 7 since your Number is Rank 7," Nick stated.

"Your right," the receptionist replied. "And since, as far as I know, all your XYZ Monster are below Rank 7 you won't be able to XYZ Summon!"

"You're wrong, I have an XYZ Monster with a high enough Rank!" Nick replied.

"You do?" the receptionist asked shocked.

"Indeed, I do," Nick replied.

"But you still have to Summon it and I don't see how you want to XYZ Summon a Monster of the Rank 7 or higher with what you have on your field," the receptionist pointed out.

"Then I guess I'm lucky to have this card, but first I set a card face-down," Nick said activating a card. "I activate my Spell Phantom Wave! Through it I can target an XYZ Monster Phantom monster in my Extra-Deck, afterward, I can change the Level of up to 2 Phantom Monsters on the field to the Level of the XYZ Monsters Rank. I target my new Dragon who is Level 7! I change my The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat and The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat (LV: 3 + 4 = 7)

The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (LV: 3 + 4 = 7)

"New Dragon?" the receptionist asked but Nick continued his turn ignoring her question.

"All the conditions have been met," Nick said. "When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the Level 7 The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat and The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak to construct the Overlay Network! Blue Dragon formed through the bond between two people, to protect what is most important! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Absolute XYZ Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/RA: 7/OV: 2)!"

A dragon with an armor of ice and with four wings of ice that together form an X appeared on the field with a loud roar.

The receptionist was too stunned to say anything.

"Battle Phase!" Nick declared. "My Absolute XYZ Dragon will get rid of your Moth once and for all!"

Absolute XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2800) attacks Number 28: Titanic Moth (ATK: 2400)

Absolute XYZ Dragon lets loose a barrage of Ice Spike flying towards Titanic Moth, which pierced through her and hitting the receptionist behind it.

Receptionist: 800 – 400 = 400 LP

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that this dragon can, just like my Dark Rebellion destroy Number Cards," Nick stated.

"What!?" the receptionist exclaimed as her Moth got destroyed a second time.

"I set two Spell/Trap cards and end my turn," Nick said smiling at his new dragon.

* * *

Shark: 2800 LP

Doctor: 700 LP

"My turn! Draw!" the doctor said. "I activate the Trap Forced XYZ! Through it, I can forcefully activate the effect of any XYZ Monster on the field, without the use of an XYZ Material, in either player's turn! I activate your Submersible Carrier Aero Shark which would deal me 800 points of damage, but the damage is instead dealt to you!"

Aero Shark lets loose two missiles, which split off four smaller darts each, flying towards Shark.

Shark: 2800 – 800 = 2000 LP

"Dame it!" Shark cursed.

"I Summon my Vampire Sorcerer (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!" the doctor said.

A grey-skinned human-like being with green hair and head appeared, holding a staff that looked like a bat.

"Battle Phase!" the doctor declared. "First, my Number will rip appeared you're your Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

Number 14: Greedy Sarameya (ATK: 2500) attacks Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (ATK: 1900)

Number 14: Greedy Sarameya run towards Aero Shark a used his mouth of his three heads to rip him into three parts.

Shark: 2000 – 600 = 1400 LP

"And for the finally my Vampire Sorcerer will end you!" the doctor declared as his monsters ATK gets increase through the Field-Spell.

Vampire Sorcerer (ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)

Vampire Sorcerer attacks directly

The Vampire Sorcerer launched some kind of magic attack at Shark.

`Dame. I can't counter!` Shark thought as suddenly he the world before his eyes changed.

Shark was now standing at a balcony looking down at a crowd. He looked down at himself. He noticed that he wore a golden armor over a mesh shirt, gauze on his left arm, silver pants, a blue cape, and a pendant. He turned around to see a girl with pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs, who was wearing a long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress and three gold rings on her legs, looking identical to his Sister. As he wanted to say her name a hand was placed on his and he turned around. This time Nick was standing before him with his shaggy white hair and bright crimson eyes, but he was wearing armor similar to his, except that his was black, a red cape and a pendant resembling a dragon instead of his normal clothes. The Nick look-alike was smirking at him.

"Rio? Nick?" Shark asked.

After Shark said this both of them hold up a card and a third card appeared in his hand.

Shortly after Shark was back to reality and to being attacked. Suddenly the card he had laid face-down began to glow.

"I activate my Trap Card, Barian Shield!" Shark declared. "I take no battle damage from my opponent's monsters this turn and afterward I get to add one Barian Card from my Deck to my hand."

The shield appeared as a stylized blue fleur-de-lis with a cross-section that encloses a red diamond-shaped gem at center blocking the attack. Afterward, Shark added a card from his Deck to his hand.

`What was that and what are these cards?` Shark thought while looking at the card he added to his hand. `Even my face-down card changed!`

"I play a Spell/Trap face-down and end my turn," the doctor said.

"My turn! Draw!" Shark said. "I Summon Skull Kraken (Dark/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1600/LV: 3)!"

A Grey Kraken appeared with a head that resembles a Skull with glowing red eyes.

"When this card is Normal Summoned I can target 1 face-up Spell Card my opponent controls and destroy that target. I destroy your Vampire Kingdom!" Shark declared and the Castle started to crumble and the fog disappeared so that they now they were back on the roof of the hospital.

"Next, the effect of my Shark Stickers activates," Shark said. "When a Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster is Normal or Special Summoned to my side of the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand."

Special Summon: Shark Stickers (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in Defense Position

A shark with suckers on his head appeared.

"Now that I have 2 Monsters of the Level 3 I will overlay them!" Shark declared. "I overlay the Level 3 Monsters Shark Stickers and Skull Kraken! XYZ Summon! Appear, Number 47: Nightmare Shark (Water/Sea Serpent/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/RA: 3/OV: 2)!"

A giant Shark with no eyes, wings, and blades as some kind of arms appeared. The Number 47 could be seen on its head.

"You have a Number?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, and I activate its effect," Shark said. "Once per turn I can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 WATER monster I control; this turn, that monster can attack my opponent directly, also other monsters cannot attack. Through his effect, my Nightmare Shark will be the target of his own effect!"

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

"Now, my Nightmares Shark will make your worst Nightmares come true!" Shark declared as he began to attack the doctor.

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (ATK: 2000) attacks directly

"I activate the Continuous-Trap Fiendish Chain!" the doctor declared. "I activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field and negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field, also that face-up monster cannot attack. When it is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

"Dame! I set a card and end my turn," Shark said grimacing.

* * *

Nick: 200 LP

Receptionist: 400 LP

"My turn! Draw!" the receptionist said. "I won't lose! I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Number 28: Titanic Moth again!"

The moth appeared for the third time.

"Next, I activate Heavy Storm to get rid of your Spell/Trap Cards!" the receptionist exclaimed.

Nick: Two Spell/Trap cards get destroyed

"This time you have no Traps that will save you!" the receptionist exclaimed. "My Titanic Moth will attack you directly, through her effect, and finish you off!"

Number 28: Titanic Moth (ATK: 2400) attacks directly

The Number unleashed a big fire tornado shooting towards Nick.

"I activate the effect of my Absolute XYZ Dragon!" Nick declared. "When any player's monster declares an attack, I can detach 1 material from this card, negate the attack and then I can Special Summon 1 Phantom monster from my hand or GY."

A wall of ice appeared in front of Nick, protecting him from the Flame Tornado. After the fire has melted the ice, the Monster The Phantom Knights of Break Sword appeared where the ice was before.

"No, I… I can't do anything else," the receptionist stated in disbelieve. "I… end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "Battle Phase! Absolute XYZ Dragon it's time to end this! Destroy his Moth for the third time!"

Absolute XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2800) attacks Number 28: Titanic Moth (ATK: 2400)

Absolute XYZ Dragon lets loose a barrage of Ice Spike flying towards Titanic Moth, which pierced through her and hitting the receptionist behind it, once again.

Receptionist: 400 – 400 = 0000 LP

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" the receptionist exclaimed as she was thrown back.

WIN: Nick

"Thanks," Nick thanked the Absolute XYZ Dragon card he was holding which he replied with a roared.

"Uh, where am I?" she asked as she gets up.

"Hey, tell me in which room Rio Kastle is," Nick demanded.

"Uh, Rio Kastle, she was moved to Room 303, but…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Nick was on his way as soon as he heard the room number.

* * *

Shark: 1400 LP

Doctor: 700 LP

"My turn! Draw!" the doctor said. "It is time to end this duel once and for all! Battle Phase! First, Number 14: Greedy Sarameya attacks your Number!"

Number 14: Greedy Sarameya (ATK: 2500) attacks Number 47: Nightmare Shark (ATK: 2000)

Just like with Aero Shark, Greedy Sarameya ripped Nightmare Shark into three pieces.

Shark: 1400 – 500 = 900 LP

"This time I'll end it!" the doctor declared. "Vampire Sorcerer will end you!"

Vampire Sorcerer (ATK: 1500) attacks directly

"I activate my Trap Chosen Barian!" Shark declared. "Through this card, I can XYZ Summon an XYZ Monster from my Extra-Deck bypassing its Summoning Condition and afterward this card will be attached to it. Through it, I XYZ Summon! Appear, Number 71: Rebarian Shark!"

Special Summon: Number 71: Rebarian Shark (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/RA: 3/OV: 1) in Defense Position

"You have a second Number?" the doctor asked shocked.

"It seems like it," Shark stated. `Chosen Barian was the card that Rio was holding in that vision and the Number was the one that Nick did hold. What is going on I didn't have these cards before.`

"You got lucky but you won't be next turn," the doctor replied.

"My turn! Draw!" Shark said. "I activate the effect of Rebarian Shark! Once per turn, if this card has material I can target 1 Number XYZ Monster in my GY, except Number 71: Rebarian Shark, Special Summon it, and if I do, I can attach 1 material from this card to it. I Summon Number 47: Nightmare Shark through this effect!"

The Number appeared once again.

Number 71: Rebarian Shark (OV: 1 – 1 = 0)

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (OV: 0 + 1 = 1)

"That means your Number 47 can activate its effect once again!" the doctor said shocked.

"Yeah and I activate it immediately with himself as the target!" Shark declared.

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (OV: 1 – 1 = 0)

"And now you're the one that is going down!" Shark declared. "Take him down once and for all Number 47!"

Number 47: Nightmare Shark (ATK: 2000) attacks directly

Nightmare Shark bypassed the doctor's monsters and took a bite at him reducing his LP to 0.

Doctor: 700 – 2000 = 0000 LP

WIN: Shark

The Number flew over to Shark who gapped it and put it away without even looking at it.

"Now tell me where my sister is!" Shark demanded after picking up the doctor by his color.

"Uh, where am I?" the doctor asked puzzled.

"Answer my question where is Rio?" Shark asked getting angrier with each passing second.

"You should be more politely," the doctor replied.

"You were the one that dragged me onto the roof and challenges me to a duel!" Shark replied angered.

"I did?" the doctor asked surprised.

"Yeah, you did and now I want to know where my Sister Rio is!" Shark stated.

"Rio Kastle?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Shark asked almost out of patience.

"She was moved to Room 303," the doctor replied and Shark ran towards the door without another word.

* * *

Nick and Shark arrived at the door Room 303 at the same time looked at each other, opened it and rushed into the room. On a bed was lying a girl looking identical to the one that Nick saw in his vision earlier, except for the cloths.

"Thank god. She is alright," Shark said relieved.

"Good that everything worked out just fine," Nick stated smiling.

Shark turned to Nick: "Sorry, I dragged you into this."

"We're friends and I know you would have done the same," Nick replied, and Shark replied with a smirk.

"Thanks. Hey, I know I invited you to come with me and visit her but after today…" Shark began.

"You want some alone time with your sister. I get it. See you at school tomorrow," Nick said and left the room.

As Nick left the hospital, he was wondering what that vision was and why Shark's sister was in it. He couldn't have met her before, and he didn't know anyone who looks even remotely like her.

* * *

Shark was sitting at his sister's bed holding her hand while he thought about the vision he heard earlier. Something like this never happened before to him and where did he get these Barian Cards that girl at the museum also used. For now, he decided to keep them a secret until he knows more about them.

* * *

The next day in school Nick was approached by Yuma.

"Nick, I have to ask you something," Yuma said.

"What is it Yuma?" Nick replied.

"I did duel the Number Hunter yesterday and had absolutely no chance against him. How did you win against him?" Yuma asked.

"I didn't he rushed home before we finished, but our duel was close and could have gone either way," Nick replied.

"Yeah, the same happened to our duel. These Photon Monsters of his were incredible," Yuma stated.

"Wait, Photon Monster? The one that I dueled used Raidraptors," Nick replied.

Astral who was silent until know joined the conversation: "Could it be that there are two Number Hunters?"

"If there are, we could be in trouble, especially when your opponent also has such a powerful monster like the Galaxy-Eyes my opponent had," Yuma stated.

"Did you say Galaxy-Eyes?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, his Monster was called Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon," Yuma said.

"It seems there is more than one Galaxy-Eyes," Nick mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Yuma asked.

"Nah, everything is fine," Nick replied. "I have to go now."

Nick walked away.

"He is acting kind of strange," Yuma stated.

"Maybe he knows something about Galaxy-Eyes. He reacted to it," Astral stated.

* * *

After school was over Nick decided to go home when he arrived there he immediately went to his room and opened a box revealing a single card.

"It seems there is someone who has a Galaxy-Eyes just like you had brother," Nick said looking at his brothers old Ace. This card was Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

* * *

**OC-Card:**

**Absolute XYZ Dragon **

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2500, RA: 7

Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect

Materials: 2 Level 7 Monsters

When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the attack, then you can Special Summon 1 "Phantom" monster from your hand or GY. If this XYZ Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "XYZ Dragon" monster from your Extra Deck, except "Absolute XYZ Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Absolute XYZ Dragon" once per turn. This card is able to destroy Number Cards.

**The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat**

ATK: 500, DEF: 500, LV: 3

Dark/Warrior/Effect

If you control a Dark attribute monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Torn Coat" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; sends 2 cards from your hand to the GY, then draws 2 cards.

**Crest of Control**

Equip-Spell

Equip only to a monster your opponent controls. Take control of the equipped monster. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: You have to discard one card from your hand if you can't this card gets destroyed.

**The Phantom Knights of Cracked Shield**

Trap

Every Battle Damage you take for the rest of this turn is halved. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Dark/Warrior/ATK 0/DEF 200/LV: 2). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field.

**Phantom Knights' Magic Circle**

Continues-Spell

Each time your opponent plays a card form his hand he has to pay 200 LP. If the effect of one of your opponent's monsters is activated, you can banish this card from your GY and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Xyz Change**

Spell

Target one XYZ Monster in your GY and one on your side of the field, Special Summon the Monster from the GY by using the Xyz Monster on your side of the field as XYZ Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an XYZ Summon. XYZ Materials attached to that target also becomes XYZ Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Xyz Change! I can target 1 XYZ Monster in my GY and on the field, Special Summon the one from the GY, and if I do, I can attach the XYZ Monster and its XYZ Material to it. Rise Number 28!"

**Rank-Blockade**

Continues-Trap

As long as this card remains on the field no player can Summon an XYZ Monster with a lower Rank as the lowest Ranked XYZ Monster on the field.

**Phantom Wave**

Spell

Target an XYZ Monster in your Extra-Deck, then target up to 2 face-up monster on the field; their Level's become the same as the targeted XYZ Monsters Rank.

**Forced XYZ**

Trap

Target 1 XYZ Monster on the field; activate his effect (if the effect targets a monster you get to choose it) without the need of an XYZ Material.

**Chosen Barian**

Trap

Bypass the Summoning conditions of an XYZ Monster, Summon it to the field and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 7. In this chapter, Nick gets a modified version of Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon which he receives after a Vision of Rio and himself. I thought this card would fit pretty well considering that it is a Water Dragon Monster with Ice, just like Rio's monsters. If you have an idea for a chant for him please write it in the review or PM me. Also, I gave Shark some Barian cards early, but I'm still undecided if Shark should get his Number over a hundred early or not. I won't, however, let him regain his memories just yet that has to wait until after the World Duel Carnival at least. I'm also undecided when I should let Rio wake up. I either let her wake up in the next couple of chapters or in the World Duel Carnival Finals, which I think at the moment is the better idea with what I have planned for her.**

**Also, I will soon let appear residents of the Astral world and need help creating cards, especially a new kind of Number Card like the Barians who have their over a Hundred Numbers. Also, if anyone has ideas for Numbers for a Ghousttrick deck (108) and Evilswarm deck (109) please help me out because I have no good idea for them. I will let the Luna character from the manga appear in this fanfiction as a Barian and she still needs a deck with a Number (110), I would appreciate if you guys could help me creating a deck for her. **

**You can post your ideas and/or thoughts in the review or just PM me. I will reply to anything.**

**Also if you like you can check out my GX - Fanfiction.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**star eyes pendulum dragon****:** Not 100% sure yet if Nick will end up with Rio or Ruri.

**Steven Bastida & HanzoHasashi24:** Thanks for the support.

**Chapter 8: Two with the same Eyes **

A duelist fell backward and hit the stone floor. He looked up at his opponent across the field, a man in a hooded cloak with blue rings painted on his chest, with glowing blue eyes.

"Your fate has been sealed. It is useless to try to write what was already written in the stars many years ago," the man in the hooded cloak stated.

On the duelist face, who was just thrown to the ground, was covered in fear.

"You believed that you would achieve greatness, but you're nothing more than a pawn in a game beyond your comprehension!" the man in the hooded clock continued.

The opponent was shimmering with dark purple energy.

"And now, you will give me that which I seek," the man in the hooded clock stated.

The duelist stood shudderingly, then finds new strength as he, too, shimmered in the brighter purple of a Number-Keeper. The Number 57 could be seen on his left shoulder.

"This... isn't over! Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon, attack!" the duelist declared.

Tri-Head Dust Dragon, a dragon made of dust with three heads, began to fly towards the man in the hooded cloak side of the field. The man in the cloak didn't seem to be worried about the incoming attack.

"Hahahahahahaha!" the man began to laugh.

Something above the cloak wearing man shined brightly and the duel's vision like dissolved in a rain of green numbers. The duel was over and Tri-Head Dust Dragon began to dissolve.

"Hey... who are you? Tell me!" the duelist demanded while trying to get up from the ground.

"You need not worry your hapless self about who I am, but who I have sworn allegiance to," the man replied.

"And who's that?" the duelist asked.

"I serve at the pleasure of my great master Kite! It is for him that I take not only your Number card but your very being!" the man declared.

The man reached out, and a ghostly hand, with clawed fingernails like his, reached beyond it and plunges into the defeated Number-Keeper's chest, knocked him back onto the ground.

"Ahhhh!" the duelist screamed out.

The man had extracted from him a glowing ball of light, which he held in his hand. The ball of light shatters away, revealing a single glowing card... Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon. The man looked up towards a figure sitting on a throne at the top of a stairway.

"Your bidding has been done, my master. Another Number card has been obtained," the man said.

* * *

It was another day at school. Nick was walking alongside Shark as they talked about the strange behavior of the doctor and the receptionist that they encounter a few days ago as they visited Rio, Shark's sister.

"As far as we know, both of them hand a strange mark on them, were possessed by a Number and they couldn't remember what they did," Nick stated.

"Yeah, didn't you also say that your opponent mentioned something about a master?" Shark asked.

"Your right," Nick confirmed.

"That means if we want to know why we are being targeted we have to find out who was behind what happened at the hospital," Shark stated.

"Yeah, but we have no clue who it could be," Nick replied.

"Then we should start looking for clues after school," Shark suggested.

"Yeah, let's split up and search the city for duelist with a mark similar to the ones from the doctor and the receptionist," Nick replied.

"You're sure it's a good idea to split up?" Shark asked.

"Why not we both are good enough to deal with almost any kind of opponent," Nick stated. "Also we can cover more ground."

"Alright, let's split up," Shark said. "But first it's time for the next lesson, so we better get back to class."

Nick nodded and both head back to class.

* * *

School was over and Nick and Shark split up, each searching a different part of the city for Number-Keepers and/or duelist who have the mark on them. Nick was currently walking through an alley.

`I should probably have told Shark about the Number Hunters. Yuma is still depressed about the difference in skills between him and the Number-Hunter," while Nick thought about that as someone ran into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Nick said as he got up from the ground.

"Here, take this card! I want nothing to do with it!" the guy said pushing Nick a card into his hand before he wanted to run away. But he suddenly stopped moving completely.

As Nick looked at the Card, he saw that it was a Number, Number 49: Fortune Tune to be more precise. After he looked up from the card, he finally realized that the guy wasn't moving anymore. He looked towards the sky and noticed that the birds above him also didn't fly anymore. Nick then realized that he was in this kind of situation already once. Then the silence was disturbed by a whistle. Nick looked into the direction of the whistling and saw a young boy approach him. The boy had light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, also featuring dark green bangs. His attire included a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a fingerless black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also had a belt with two purple deck boxes for his cards. He was accompanied by a robot.

"So, he gave the card to someone else to save himself," the boy stated.

"It sure looks like it, Master Kite," the robot replied.

"So, I guess you are a Number-Hunter," Nick said.

"I am but how do you know?" Kite asked.

"I already dueled a guy called Shun who was one and could also slow down time," Nick replied.

"How can you still have your soul if you dueled Shun?" the robot asked.

"It doesn't matter," Kite stated. "I'm going to beat him and take his Numbers anyway."

"Don't be so sure," Nick replied glaring at Kite. "I will never lose to guys who take other people, souls!"

"We will see," Kite replied. "Go! Photon Transformation!"

A shining arc-shaped disc slices through the air and attaches to his arm. His coat shined brightly, changing from black to white. His left slate-blue eye was outlined in a dark blue design, then glints red.

"There is no escape now, my little friend! You and your Number will be hunted down!" Kite declared.

"Let's see who of us is the hunter and who's the prey," Nick said activating his duel disk.

"Duel!" they both exclaimed.

Nick: 4000 LP

Kite: 4000 LP

"I'll go first! Draw!" Nick said. "I set 5 Spell/Trap cards and end my turn."

"Five set cards? What kind of strange playstyle is this?" the robot asked.

"Don' talk so much, Orbital! Draw!" Kite said. "I Special Summon my Photon Thrasher (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in Attack Position."

A blue glowing monster wearing armor and wielding a blade appeared.

"This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. It must be Special Summoned from my hand while I control no monsters," Kite explained. "I also Normal Summon Photon Crusher (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A blue glowing monster wearing armor and wielding a club like weapon, that extends to both sides, appeared.

"A power Deck? No, there must be more to it," Nick mumbled.

"Next, I activate the Spell Photon Trade!" Kite declared. "Through it, I can send one Photon monster from my hand to the GY and draw 2 cards! I send my Photon Specter to the GY!"

Kite draws 2 cards.

"I activate the Quick-Spell Photon Lead!" Kite declared. "Through it, I get to select one Level 4 or lower LIGHT-Attribute monster that was added to my hand this turn and Special Summon it in Attack Position. I Special Summon my Photon Circle (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in Attack Position."

A blue glowing monster wearing a cape appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Hurricane!" Kite declared. "Through it, all Spell and Trap Cards on the field get destroyed and both of us get to draw 1 card for each destroyed Spell/Trap."

Nick: 5 set Spell/Traps get destroyed.

Nick: Draws 5 cards.

Kite: Draws 5 cards.

"Now Master Kite can end this duel in one turn!" Orbital exclaimed.

"I tribute Photon Crusher and Photon Thrasher!" Kite exclaimed.

A crest materialized out of pastel sparkles, standing in midair, and the turquoise gem at its center shines brightly. Kite threw the object straight up above his head, his entire body flares bright white. The crest hurled like a helicopter blade and flares again, gathering more pastel sparkles to itself in a swirl of lights. A tail appeared, glistening with bright specks and swinging a sharp blade at the end that looks like part of the crest. The dragon's torso shone pure, white-hot energy under bright red and purplish-grey armor. Its wings shined even brighter. Everything else around seems darker by comparison. Within the blue jewel of its eye, can be seen a beautiful spiral galaxy, shimmering with stars.

"Say hello to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!" Kite said as the dragon roared.

"Galaxy-Eyes, just like my brothers," Nick said quietly.

"Get ready to meet defeat! Because my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is ready to seek and destroy!" Kite declared.

"I don't think so," Nick replied.

"Don't fool yourself no cards on the field and my monsters have together an ATK of 4000, enough to defeat you," Kite stated. "And my Photon Circle will start the attack!"

Photon Circle (ATK: 1000) attacks directly

The monster started to fly in the direction of Nick.

"I activate the effect of Kuriboh from my hand!" Nick declared. "I discard this card to decrease the battle damage I would take from this attack to 0!"

A wall of many hairy balls appeared in front of Nick blocking Phantom Circle.

"Why would you stop the attack of Phantom Circle when you could have stopped the attack of Galaxy-Eyes?" Kite asked but Nick only smirked. "If you don't want to talk, I just continue with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

"I activate the Trap The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my GY!" Nick declared.

"Wait, traps from the GY!?" Orbital exclaimed.

"When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in my GY, I can Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster," Nick explained. "Oh, by the way, I have three of these."

Special Summon: 3x The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in Defense Position

"I didn't expect you to activate an effect from the GY," Kite admitted. "But this won't change anything except for the target of my attack! My redirect the attack to one of your Shadow Veils!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (DEF: 300)

The dragon shot a beam of pure energy into the direction of one Shadow Veil and obliterated it.

"I set 2 Spell/Trap Cards and end my turn," Kite said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the two Level 4 Shadow Veil to construct the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

A pitch-black dragon appeared on the field surrounded by flashes of lightning.

"What kind of monster is that?" Kite asked.

"M-master Kite, I get a strange power reading from that dragon," Orbital stated.

"Interesting. Maybe I should take that dragon alongside your Numbers," Kite said.

"I won't let you and my Dark Rebellion will help me!" Nick declared. "I activate his effect by detaching 1 Overlay Unit! Then I get to target 1 Level 5 or higher monster or 1 XYZ Monster you are controlling, its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. I choose your Galaxy-Eyes!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)

"My Dragon still has his second Overlay Unit and that means I can activate his effect a second time!" Nick said.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (OV: 1 – 1 = 0)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 1500 / 2 = 750)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4000 + 750 = 4750)

"Now the difference between master's Galaxy-Eyes and his opponent's Dark Rebellion is 4000! If Master Kite can't negate the attack, he loses!" Orbital exclaimed.

"It's time to battle!" Nick declared. "I attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Dar Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Go! Crush that dragon with your fangs! Revolt of the Lightning!"

Dark Rebellion roared loudly as he flew towards Galaxy-Eyes surrounded by a storm of lightning.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4750) attacks Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 750)

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes' effect!" Kite declared. "If this card battles an opponent's monster, I can banish this card and that monster, and if the other monster was an XYZ Monster, I can send all XYZ Materials from that monster to the GY. The monsters banished by this effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase, and this card gains 500 ATK for each XYZ Material sent to the GY with this effect."

"That means my attack is blocked and that the ATK of my Dragon will return to normal when he reappears, which means that he is weaker than your Galaxy-Eyes!" Nick stated.

"Your right," Kite replied.

"I guess I have to end my Battle Phase," Nick said and both Dragons reappeared again. "Next, I set 3 Spell/Trap Cards! I also set a Monster in face-down Defense Position. I end my turn."

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4750 – 2250 = 2500)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 750 + 2250 = 3000)

"My turn! Draw!" Kite exclaimed. "I Summon Photon Cerberus (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A blue glowing three-headed dog wearing armor appeared on the field.

"During the turn, this card was Normal Summoned, neither player can activate Trap Cards while this card is face-up on the field," Kite said.

"Then my face-down cards are useless!" Nick exclaimed.

"That was the reason for Summoning Cerberus," Kite replied. "Battle Phase! Go, Galaxy-Eyes show his Dark Rebellion who the superior dragon is! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon shot a beam of pure energy into the direction of one Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and obliterated him.

"Uhaaaa!" Nick exclaimed being thrown against a wall by that attack.

Nick: 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP

"I set a card and end my turn!" Kite said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "I start by activating my Trap The Phantom Knights of Night Crown! Through it, I can target 1 Monster on the field and then Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster in Defense Position. The LV of this card is identical to the targeted monster's LV. I activate this card twice and both will target your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Special Summon: 2x The Phantom Knights of Night Crown (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8) in Defense Position

"Now he has 2 Monster of the LV 8!" Orbital exclaimed.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time you XYZ Summoned?" Kite asked. "My Galaxy-Eyes will never lose to an XYZ Monster!"

"Let's see if you're so sure after I summoned my monster!" Nick replied. "All the conditions have been met! I use the two Level 8 The Phantom Knights of Night Crown to construct the Overlay Network! Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! XYZ Summon! Descend, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Light/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

A crest materialized out of pastel sparkles, standing in midair, and the turquoise gem at its center shines brightly. Nick threw the object straight up above his head, his entire body flares bright yellow. The crest hurled like a helicopter blade and flares again, gathering more pastel sparkles to itself in a swirl of lights. A tail appeared, glistening with bright specks and swinging a sharp blade at the end that looks like part of the crest. The dragon's torso shone pure, blue energy under purplish-grey and red armor. Its wings shined in a bright blue with batters in multiple colors running through them. Within the blue jewel of its eye, can be seen a beautiful spiral galaxy, shimmering with stars, just like Kite's dragon.

"A… a Galaxy-Eyes?" Orbital exclaimed.

"Where did you get that card?" Kite asked shocked by the dragon before him.

"It was my brother's partner before he passed away," Nick said. "And he will help me stop you from taking other people's souls! You probably have no idea what it's like to have someone important taken away from you!"

"I don't," Kite replied. "And I fight so that I won't find out."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"My little brother is sick, and the Number Cards are the only way to cure him!" Kite stated.

"So, that's why… but still, why can't you just take the Numbers and leave them their soul?" Nick asked.

"Because you can't take a Number without taking the soul of your opponent!" Kite stated.

"That's bullshit!" Nick replied. "I never had to take the soul of someone to get his Number!"

"What!?" Kite exclaimed shocked.

"That shouldn't be possible even the Doctor doesn't know a way to take a Number without taking the soul," Orbital stated.

"Actually, I'm not the only one that can take Numbers without stealing the soul of their opponent," Nick said.

"That means… I don't have a choice right now," Kite said. "I will defeat you now and take your Number and soul. But I will find a way for myself not to take the souls of my opponents anymore and that all people who lost their soul because of me will regain them."

"Don't fool yourself!" Nick shouted. "Even if you will change, I'm the one who is going to win this duel!"

"Then bring it!" Kite shouted.

"I detach 1 XYZ Material from my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to activate his effect!" Nick declared. "Once per turn I can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While I control that monster by this effect, its name becomes Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated. My target for this effect is your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

"No, my Photon Dragon can't activate his effect like this!" Kite exclaimed.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon changed to Nick's side of the field and changed his appearance to that of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

"Battle Phase!" Nick declared. "My first Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon will attack your Photon Circle! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Photon Circle (ATK: 1000)

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shot a beam of multiple-colored energy into the direction of Photon Circle.

"I activate my Trap Lumenize!" Kite exclaimed. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can target 1 face-up LIGHT monster I control; negate the attack, and that target gains ATK equal to the attacking monster's ATK!"

"I counter by activating the effect of the Spell Phantom Death Spear from my GY!" Nick exclaimed.

"A Spell from your GY!?" Kite exclaimed.

"When my opponent activates a Trap Card, I can banish this card from my GY, negate the effect of the Trap Card that triggered it and destroys it! And then it deals 100 points of damage to my opponent!" Nick explained.

"No!" Kite exclaimed as a Spear pierce through his Trap and hit him.

Kite: 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP

The attack of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon finally connected with Photon Circle and annihilated it.

"Aarg!" Kite exclaimed as this time he was thrown back.

Kite: 3900 – 1000 = 2900 LP

"Any Battle Damage I take from battles involving Photon Circle is halved," Kite stated getting up from the ground.

"But there is still the second attack of my second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Nick stated. "Destroy his Photon Cerberus! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Photon Cerberus (ATK: 1300)

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shot a beam of multiple-colored energy into the direction of Photon Cerberus, which annihilated him.

"Aarg!" Kite exclaimed as he was thrown back once more.

Kite: 2900 – 1700 = 1200 LP

"Master Kite!" Orbital exclaimed while Kite struggled to get up.

"I set a card and end my turn," Nick said.

"You truly are the best duelist I faced-off against yet," Kite stated as he got up from the ground. One Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon switched over to his side of the field and turned back into Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"You are an amazing duelist yourself," Nick replied.

"My turn! Draw!" Kite said. "Battle Phase! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon got ready to attack.

"Next, I activate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect!" Kite declared.

"Not so fast I activate my Continuous-Trap Overlay Protection!" Nick countered. "If an XYZ Monster I control is targeted by a card effect, I can detach 1 XYZ Material from it and negate the effect. I negate your Photon Dragon's effect by detaching 1 XYZ Material from Cipher Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (OV: 1 – 1 = 0)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon shot a beam of pure energy into the direction of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, but Cipher Dragon counter with a beam of multiple-colored energy. The two beams collided and created a huge explosion through which both Dragons were destroyed.

"I activate my Trap Prevent Reborn/XYZ Reborn!" Both duelists (Kite/Nick) exclaimed in unison.

"If a face-up Attack Position monster I control would be destroyed by battle, I can reduce the battle damage from that battle by 1000, then Special Summon 1 of the monsters that were destroyed by this battle," Kite explained. "Appear, once more Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"My Trap allows me to target 1 XYZ Monster in my Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if I do, I get to attach this card to it as an XYZ Material," Nick explained his Trap. "Rise from your Grave, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Both Dragons who were just destroyed appeared again with a roar.

"Ready for round two?" Kite asked.

"Bring it on!" Nick replied.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon again, with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite declared.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon got ready to attack.

"Next, I activate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect!" Kite declared.

"I also activate my Continuous-Trap Overlay Protection once again!" Nick countered.

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (OV: 1 – 1 = 0)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon shot a beam of pure energy into the direction of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, but Cipher Dragon counter with a beam of multiple-colored energy. The two beams collided and created a huge explosion through which both Dragons were destroyed again.

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn," Kite said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon appeared now on the field for the third time.

"Don't think your Dragon is the only one that will come back," Kite declared. "I activate the Trap Call of the Hunted to revive my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon also appeared for the third time.

"Time for round three!" Nick declared. "Battle Phase! Go Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attack his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon got ready to attack.

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000)

"I activate the Spell Phantom Death Blade!" Nick declared. "When one of my monster's battles an opponent's, I can activate this card by banishing it from my GY. Next, the effect of my opponent's monster is negated, and it loses 500 ATK."

"I counter with my Trap Galaxy Dragon Maelstrom!" Kite declared. "When my opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, if a Dragon-Type Monster I control battles a Dragon-Type Monster my opponent controls, then I can negate the activation, and if I do, destroy it, also, the effects of all monsters my opponent currently controls are negated."

"I guess that means that our Dragons have another tie," Nick pointed out.

"Not exactly," Kite said. "Since I activate the Quick-Spell Photon Trident! Trough it I can target 1 face-up Photon monster I control; until the End Phase, it gains 700 ATK, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to my opponent. When it inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent this turn, I can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field and destroy that target."

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000 + 700 = 3700)

"This means that…" Nick started.

"My Dragon is the stronger one!" Kite finished.

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3700)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon shot a beam of pure energy into the direction of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, but Cipher Dragon counter with a beam of multiple-colored energy.

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shot a multiple-colored energy beam into the direction of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but he countered with an energy beam of his own. The two beams collided, but unlike the other two times, the beam of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon overpowered the one of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and obliterated Cipher Dragon.

"Ahhhh!" Nick exclaimed as he was thrown backward.

Nick: 3500 – 700 = 2800 LP

"Dame! I play two Spell/Trap Cards face-down and end my turn," Nick said.

"It looks like Master Kite can finally finish the duel!" Orbital exclaimed.

"My turn! Draw!" Kite declared. "Time to put an end to this! Battle Phase! Galaxy-Eyes finish him off! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks directly.

The dragon shot a beam of pure energy into the direction of Nick.

"I won't lose here," Nick declared. "I activate my Trap Mirror Shade! Now I can pay half my LP and then I take no battle damage this turn!"

Nick: 2800 / 2 = 1400 LP

The energy beam of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was blocked.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," Kite stated.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick declared. "I activate my face-down card Half Revival! Through it, I can Special Summon 1 Monster from my GY, but its ATK and DEF are halved. I use it to resurrect Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon appeared once again.

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500 | DEF: 2500 / 2 = 1250)

"So, you have your Dragon back, but what can he do?" Kite asked. "His ATK is lower than my Dragon's and he can't use his effect anymore since he has no XYZ Material."

"Yeah, but I still have the card in my hand," Nick pointed out.

"And which card do you hold in your hand?" Kite asked.

"How about I show you," Nick said, "I activate the Spell A Dragon's Wrath! Through it, I can target 1 Monster on my opponent's side of the field and 1 on my side of the field. Afterward, my monster will gain additional ATK even to the original ATK of my opponent's monster! The targets for this card are Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 1500 + 3000 = 4500)

"If Master Kite can't defend against that his next attack he is going to lose!" Orbital exclaimed.

"Battle Phase!" Nick declared. "Go Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attack his Photon Dragon and put an end to this duel! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 4500) attacks Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000)

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shot a multiple-colored energy beam into the direction of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"I activate my Trap Photon Shock!" Kite declared. "When I would take battle damage from a battle involving a Photon monster I control, my opponent takes the same amount of battle damage I take from this battle."

"That means that the duel will end in a Draw!" Orbital exclaimed.

The attack of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon collided with Photon Dragon causing a huge explosion. Through this explosion both Kite and Nick were thrown back, both taking 1500 points of damage.

Nick: 1400 – 1500 = 0000 LP

Kite: 1200 – 1500 = 0000 LP

DRAW

"Master Kite!" Orbital exclaimed rushing over to Kite who was laying on the ground.

"I don't need your help," Kite stated getting up.

"Dame," Nick said as he got up from the ground.

"Master Kite, should I take his Numbers by force?" Orbital asked.

"No, you won't do such a thing," Kite stated.

"B-but Master Kite," Orbital said.

"No buts, Orbital. We're leaving," Kite said.

"Really, you're just leaving?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kite asked.

"You can't tell me that you're satisfied with the result of our duel!" Nick stated.

"I'm not and that's why we will duel again," Kite stated as Orbital attached itself to his back.

"We will," Nick replied as Kite took off.

"I can't believe that the duel ended in a Draw," Kite and Nick said as each of them gone their respective way.

* * *

Later, Nick and Shark met to discuss what they found.

"So, did you find anything?" Nick asked.

"I met some crazy Fortuneteller and acquired his Number. He said something about his Master called Kite," Shark stated.

"Kite?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, that's what he called him," Shark stated. "Why?"

"I dueled a Number Hunter called Kite today," Nick said.

"You dueled that Kite?" Shark asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "He was really strong. I could only tie against him."

"Then I guess I should have no problem beating him," Shark pointed out.

"Very funny, but seriously be careful. I also met another Number-Hunter, but I never finished my duel with him," Nick stated.

"But they aren't threatening Rio like the ones with these marks," Shark pointed out.

"Yeah, don't worry, we will find them. Also, I will help you protect Rio, so don't worry," Nick stated.

"It's really good to know that I can count on you," Shark stated.

"That's what friends are for," Nick stated.

* * *

"Ah, Kite your back," Mr. Heartland said. "So, how many Numbers did you hunt today?"

"None," Kite replied.

"None, but didn't you duel today? The computer registered you using Photon Transformation," Mr. Heartland pointed out.

"I did and I dueled, but it was a draw," Kite replied.

"Someone managed to tie against you?" Mr. Heartland asked shocked.

"Yeah, he did have a Dragon with a stage power reading and a Galaxy-Eyes like me," Kite replied.

"Another Galaxy-Eyes?" Mr. Heartland asked still shocked.

"Yes, and also there is something else," Kite said.

"What is it?" Mr. Heartland asked.

"Why do we need to take the souls of our opponents?" Kite asked.

"Because there is no other way. I know it's sad, but this is the only way," Mr. Heartland stated.

"Then tell me, how can it be that a boy with no technical support can take the Numbers of opponents without taking their souls, while we with our advanced technology can't do it?" Kite asked.

"I… I… Are you sure that he can do it?" Mr. Heartland asked.

"Actually no, I didn't see him do it, but I believe him seeing how angry he got me taking my opponents souls," Kite stated.

"Maybe he is just a good actor," Mr. Heartland pointed out. "But we will still look for a way to not take the soul of your opponent."

"Don't worry. I will continue to hunt Numbers either way, for my brother and Shun's sister," Kite stated.

* * *

**OC-Cards:**

**Phantom Death Blade**

Continuous-Spell

During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Monster's effect: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During either player's turn, when one of your monster's battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the opponent's monster's effect, and if you do, the monster loses 500 attack points.

**The Phantom Knights of Night Crown**

Trap

Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/ LV: ?). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) The Level of this card becomes identical to the targeted monster's Level.

When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/ LV: 2). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field.

* * *

**That's it for 8. Originally, I planned for Nick to go to the Duel-Dojo alongside Yuma, but I decided against this idea since Nick isn't really close to Yuma. Also, I really wanted Nick to duel Kite with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and if I wouldn't do it in this Chapter, it wouldn't have happened for a really long time.**

**I also still need some help with the OC-Cards I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. So, please post your ideas and/or thoughts in the review or just PM me. I would really help me, also I will reply to anything.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**OddEyesGreyDrake:** Thanks for the suggestion and I will use it in one of my future chapters with the changes send you in a PM.

**Chapter 9: Forgotten Past**

It was a sunny Friday afternoon. The school was over, and Nick was laying on the roof of their school with Shark leaning against the wall.

"Okay, let's see what we've got," Nick said. "I have 7 Numbers at the moment. Number 31, Number 13, Number 48, Number 22, Number 28, Number 49 and the Number I got yesterday, Number 85."

"I have 4 Numbers," Shark stated. "Number 14, Number 57, Number 47 and Number 71."

`I still have that Barian Number, but I think I should keep it a secret a little while longer,` Shark thought to himself.

"That means we have 11 Numbers at the moment," Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, and we will probably collect more and more, as long as we search for these guys that were behind the attack on Rio," Shark stated angrily.

"Keep calm," Nick replied trying to calm him down. "I won't blame you for getting angry about your sister being threatened, but we already have taken measurements to prevent that from happening again."

"Yeah, I know," Shark replied calming down.

"Anyway, like promised I will watch after Rio today, so you go and hunt Numbers," Nick stated standing up.

* * *

Later the day Nick was sitting next to the hospital bed where Rio was laying on. As he was sitting on the chair next to her started to doze off.

"I knew I would find you here!" a girl's voice could be heard.

Nick opened his eyes and saw Rio standing above him, in wearing a long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress, and three gold rings on her legs. He also noticed that he was lying under a tree on a field.

"Geez, why is all you ever do laze around, Nyx?" the Rio look-alike asked.

Nick was about to reply as his mouth moved on its own and replied: "Don't be like that Marin. It's the nicest season, and today is its nicest weather of it. Working on a day like this is a waste."

Nick then noticed he had no control over his body and couldn't even move a finger.

"I don't know why my brother even made you the General of our army," Marin stated shaking her head.

"Cool down, Ice Queen… or rather heat up," Nick replied.

"Stop calling me by that stupid nickname!" Marin demanded.

"On one condition, you have to lie down for a bit," Nick replied. "The wind and sunlight feel so good today."

"There's nothing special about this weather. It's the same as every year," Marin stated.

"If you'd lie down for a bit, you'd understand," Nick replied.

"Alright, but you better go back to work after this," Marin said as she lied down next to Nick.

Both of them were laid in the grass for a while before Marin started talking again.

"This isn't actually so bad," Marin admitted.

"I told you," Nick replied.

Afterward, both of them were quietly lying next to each other until Nick started to talk again.

"I promised I go back to work now, so let's… Seriously? Now you're the one who's asleep," Nick said to a sleeping Marin next to him. "I guess I'll wait until you wake up."

Time past and the sun was already setting as Marin finally woke up.

"*Yawn* Where am I," Marin asked still half asleep.

"So, finally awake princess?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Oh no!" Marin exclaimed. "I've fallen asleep!"

"You sure did," Nick stated. "You also have a little drool at your mouth."

Marin's face became red and she began to shout at Nick: "You idiot. Because of you I've fallen asleep and couldn't do my work, and then you even make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry," Nick said.

"I don't need your sorry!" Marin shouted back.

"Would you calm down if I promise to help you with your work?" Nick asked.

"Only if you also start to take your work seriously," Marin replied.

"Alright, alright," Nyx said and turned around. "But you know this was worth it."

"Huh?" Marin asked.

"Seeing your cute face while you were asleep," Nick stated with a big grin on his face as Marin turned red as a tomato.

"Stop making fun of me!" Marin shouted with a red face.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and found himself back next to the hospital bed in Rio.

"Dame, what's with these dreams?" Nick asked himself. "And why does this Marin girl look like Rio? Was this maybe a past life of me… Nah, that sounds a bit too crazy."

Nick sat there for a while longer thinking about what he just saw until a nurse enters the room.

"Oh, hello," the nurse greeted Nick. "May I ask who you are? I have never seen you here before."

"My name is Nick Schwarz," Nick introduced himself. "I'm a friend of Rio and her brother Reginald."

"Friends…" she said looking at Nick's hand.

Nick followed her gaze and noticed that he was holding Rio's hand in his. Realizing this Nick hurried to let go of her hand and putting them in the air.

"It's not what you think," Nick said blushing a little bit.

"Of course it isn't," the nurse replied. "But I still have to ask you to wait outside until I'm done changing her bandages."

"Alright, I wait outside then," Nick started getting up from his chair.

* * *

Nick was leaning against the wall outside of Rio's room as he heard a small scream from the inside of the room. As soon as the scream reached his ears Nick rushed back into the room. As he entered he saw a girl with green hair, tied into a ponytail, and blue eyes. Her feet laid the unconcise nurse.

"Emerald what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"You're mistaking me for my sister," the girl replied. "I'm Azura."

"What did you do to that nurse?" Nick asked and the noticed that Rio was missing. "And where is Rio?"

"The nurse just unconcise and as for your girlfriend," Azura started.

"She is not my girlfriend," Nick stated.

"Anyway, I have taken the girl hostage and if you want to save her you have to beat me in a duel," Azura said.

"Why are you doing this?" Nick asked.

"I have my reasons," Azura replied. "Also if I win I take you with me."

"What do you and your sister want from me?" Nick asked.

"You will know soon enough," Azura stated. "Now come with me, we can't duel inside this small room."

* * *

A short while after Nick and Azura were standing on the roof of the hospital facing each other.

"Let's get this started!" Azura said activating her duel disk.

"You're on," Nick replied.

"Duel!/Duel!" Both shouted in unison.

* * *

After they began their duel the world became black in front of Nick's eyes before he found himself on in a completely different place. He was standing on a ship. Across from him was still standing Azura but she was wearing different close than before. She now was wearing a black robe.

"You better give it your all or your lover will die!" Azura said.

Before Nick could reply another someone else shouted: "I'm NOT his lover!"

Hearing this Nick turned towards the direction from which the voice came. There he saw the girl called Martin who was blushing.

"Well, there you have it," Nick said even though he wanted to say something else.

`Huh, I guess that means I can't do anything like last time. I guess I just have to see how all of this plays out,' Nick thought as the one in control of his body drew a sword.

"You would really use your sword against a woman?" Azura asked.

"I'm all about gender equality," Nyx replied rushing towards her. But before he reached her a knight like monster, with one said being gray and the other brown with spikes, appeared. It used its sword to slash at Nick but he managed to jump back in time to avoid it.

"Your quick on your feet, otherwise you would have been able to dodge my Castor's attack," Azura complimented him.

"She is a summoner!" Marin exclaimed.

"Geez, this could be problematic," Nyx stated scratching the back of his head.

"But you don't seem too worried," Azura said.

"I'm not," Nyx replied.

"I guess that I have to give you a reason to worry," Azura said and her monster ran towards Nick ready to attack him but this time an astral being wearing an armor appeared in front of Nick blocking the sword.

"You can also summon monsters?!" Azura asked shocked.

"Yep," Nyx replied smirking.

"Then how about we decided this with a duel?" Azura asked.

"Sound like fun," Nyx replied.

"Let's get this started!" Azura said as astral like cards appeared before her.

"You're on," Nyx replied as cards appeared before him.

"Duel!/Duel!" Both shouted in unison.

Nyx: 4000 LP

Azura: 4000 LP

"Ladies first," Nyx said.

"Oh, how chivalrous of you. My turn draw!" Azura said.

"Now it's not the time to be chivalrous!" Marin shouted at Nyx.

"Oh, don't worry," Nyx replied. "Your knight in shining armor is going to save you."

"Why can't you be serious for once?" Marin asked and Nyx replied with a smirk.

"You say you aren't a couple but you sure act like one," Azura said.

"But we're not!" Marin stated blushing.

"Then if I win I can take him," Azura said.

"W-w-what!?" Marin exclaimed shocked.

"You're serious?" Nyx asked.

"Why not?" Azura asked. "You're good looking, you are said to be the best swordsman of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean and you one of the few people who can summon monsters."

"Thanks, but there is already someone I like," Nyx replied and Marin blushed.

"That's too bad," Azura said. "I guess then I have to eliminate you and my Evilswarm Salamandra (Dark/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1850/DEF: 950/LV: 4) will help me with it!"

A violet glowing dinosaur with green skin and a brown spiked armor appeared on the field.

"Wow, her mood changed fast," Nyx stated.

"Next, I activate my Spell Allure of Darkness," Azura exclaimed. "Through it, I can draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from my hand, or, if I do not have any in my hand, I have to send my entire hand to the GY."

Azura: Draws 2 cards.

Azura: Banishes 1 card from her hand.

"Now I set 2 Spell/Trap cards and end my turn," Azura said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nyx said. "I set 4 Spell/Trap Cards and Set a monster face-down. End of turn."

"I expected more. Draw!" Azura declared. "I Summon Evilswarm Castor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1750/DEF: 550/LV: 4)."

The knight-monster which attack Nyx before appeared on the field.

"During the turn, this card was Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon 1 lswarm monster in addition to my Normal Summon/Set," Azura explained. "Now I Set a second monster face-down. I overlay my two LV 4 Evilswarm Castor and Evilswarm Salamandra! The condition of two Level 4 lswarm monsters has been met! XYZ Summon! Appear, Evilswarm Bahamut (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2350/DEF: 1350/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

A giant black serpent/dragon-like being with arm and red eyes appeared on the field.

"That thing is huge," Nyx stated looking at Bahamut.

"Yeah, and he will destroy your face-down monster after I activate the Spell Heavy Storm which destroys your four Spell/Trap Cards!" Azura declared.

Nyx: Flip: The Phantom Knights of Discarded Pants (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)

Evilswarm Bahamut (ATK: 2350) attacks The Phantom Knights of Discarded Pants (DEF: 1400)

Evilswarm Bahamut rushed towards Pants and ripped him apart.

"The effect of The Phantom Knights of Discarded Pants activates!" Nyx declared. "Through it, the ATK of the monster that destroyed this card is permanently reduced by 500."

Evilswarm Bahamut (ATK: 2350 – 500 = 1850)

"You may have weakened my Bahamut, but I'm still in the lead. I end my turn," Azura said.

"Nyx, be careful," Marin shouted worried.

"Don't worry. Draw!" Nyx said. "I Summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3)."

An astral being wearing two gloves that were as big as his body appeared, floating above the ground.

"I also Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" Nyx declared. "If I control a The Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon this card."

Special Summon: The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in Defense Position

An astral being wearing a coat and boots appeared on the field.

"I overlay my two LV 3 The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" Nyx declared. "The condition of two LV 3 has been met! XYZ Summon! Appear, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 2)!"

An astral being wearing armor without a helmet, riding on the armor of a horse and wielding a broken greatsword.

"Next, the ATK of The Phantom Knights of Break Sword increases by 1000 as long as The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves is an XYZ-Material," Nyx explained.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (2000 + 1000 = 3000)

"Now Nyx has the advantage," Marin stated happily.

"Not for long!" Azura stated. "I activate my Trap Infestation Terminus! I can target 1 lswarm monster I control and up to 2 cards my opponent controls; I banish the first target, and if I do, I get to return the second targets to the hand. My first target is my Bahamut and my second target is your Break Sword!"

"Too," Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Azura asked.

"I activate from my GY the Spell Phantom Death Spear! When my opponent's Trap Card activates by banishing this card from my GY, I negate the effect of the Trap Card that triggered it and destroys it! And then it deals 100 points of damage to my opponent!" Nick explained.

Azura: Infestation Terminus gets negated

Azura: Infestation Terminus gets destroyed

Azura: 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP

"No my Trap!" Azura exclaimed.

"Battle! Break Sword cut her Bahamut apart!" Nyx declared.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (3000) attacks Evilswarm Bahamut (ATK: 1850)

Break Sword rides his horse to Bahamut and cuts it in half.

Azura: 3900 – 1150 = 2750 LP

"I set a Spell/Trap and end my turn," Nyx said.

"Nyx keeps it up and free me," Marin said.

"Don't worry, I'm as good as done," Nyx replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure! Draw!" Azura said. "First, Flip-Summon my face-down card."

Azura: Flip-Summon: Evilswarm Azzathoth (Dark/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 750/DEF: 1950/LV: 4)

A monster that looked like a wild mix of many different things

"Now the effect of Azzathoth activates!" Azura declared. "When this card is flipped I can target 1 Special Summoned monster on the field and shuffle that target into the Deck. So say goodbye to your The Phantom Knights of Break Sword."

Nyx: The Phantom Knights of Break Sword gets send back to the Extra Deck

"Next, I Summon Evilswarm Heliotrope (Dark/Rock/ATK: 1950/DEF: 650/LV: 4) in Attack Position," Azura said.

A monster with green skin, black armor, and a sword appeared on the field.

"Now I use the 2 the two Level 4 monsters Evilswarm Azzathoth and Evilswarm Heliotrope to XYZ Summon! Appear, Evilswarm Ophion (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2550/DEF: 1650/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

A black dragon with blue-orange wings appeared on the field.

"Nyx be careful," Marin said worriedly.

"I know Marin," Nyx replied.

"Stop focusing on your girlfriend and instead focus on our duel because my Ophion will attack you directly," Azura said.

Evilswarm Ophion (ATK: 2550) attacks directly

"I activate The Phantom Knights of Fog Helmet from my GY," Nyx said. "When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while I control no cards and this card is in my GY, I can Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster, but banish it when it leaves the field. By the way, I activate three of them."

Nyx: Special Summon: 3x The Phantom Knights of Fog Helmet (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in Defense Position

"How annoying, but they are nothing against my Ophion!" Azura declared.

Evilswarm Ophion (ATK: 2550) attacks The Phantom Knights of Fog Helmet (DEF: 0)

Ophion cut The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets in half with his sword-like tail.

"Now I activate Ophion's effect," Azura said. "Once per turn I can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and add 1 Infestation Spell/Trap Card from my Deck to my hand."

Evilswarm Ophion (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

Azura: Adds one card to her hand.

"I set two Spell/Traps and end my turn," Azura said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nyx said as something fall onto him from the sky and landed on his head. It was a being that looked like a little fox with black fur, big ears, and a red horn.

"What's that?" Azura asked.

"Isn't that Carbuncle?" Marin asked.

"Hey, you're late," Nyx stated smiling at Carbuncle who replied with a sly grin. "Want to help me rescuing Marin?"

Carbuncle nodded and jumped down from his head.

"Alright, then let's do this," Nyx said. "I start by overlaying my two Level 1 The Phantom Knights of Fog Helmet! XYZ Summon! Appear, Number 60: Carbuncle (Dark/Fairy/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/RA: 1/OV:2)!"

The little fox jumped onto the battlefield.

"He will take down your Ophion," Nyx stated.

"Are you kidding me? That little thing is supposed to defeat my Ophion? Stop fooling around," Azura said.

"I hate to agree with her, but she is right," Marin said.

"Then how about we show you how wrong you are?" Nyx asked and Carbuncle nodded. "I use one Overlay Unite to activate Carbuncle's effect. Once per turn, I can target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls, until the End Phase of my opponent's next turn, this card gains ATK equal to its ATK and the ATK of the targeted monster gets decreased by 500, and if it does, this effect gets replaced replace with that monster's original effects."

Number 60: Carbuncle gets the effect of Evilswarm Ophion

Number 60: Carbuncle (ATK: 0 + 2550 = 2550)

Evilswarm Ophion (ATK: 2550 – 500 = 2050)

"How can a little thing like this have such a strong effect?" Azura asked shocked.

"I never knew Carbuncle was this strong," Marin stated.

"It's time to attack," Nyx declared. "Carbuncle show her how strong you are!"

"I activate Storming Mirror Force!" Azura declared. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack I can return all my opponent's Attack Position monsters to the hand."

"I counter with my Counter-Trap Solemn Judgment!" Nyx declared. "When a monster(s) would be summoned, or a Spell/Trap Card is activated, I can pay half my LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if I do, destroy that card."

Nyx: 4000 / 2 = 2000 LP

Azura: Storming Mirror Force gets negated.

Number 60: Carbuncle (ATK: 2550) attacks Evilswarm Ophion (ATK: 2050)

Carbuncle shot a red beam of energy out of his horn shooting right through Ophion.

Azura: 2750 – 500 = 2250 LP

"I end my turn," Nyx said.

"I'm going to destroy this furball of yours! Draw!" Azura said. "I start by Special Summoning Evilswarm Mandragora (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1450/LV: 4) in Attack Position! I also Normal Summon Evilswarm Castor once again! Next, I can summon a third monster through the effect of Castor. I summon Evilswarm Hraesvelg (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1450/LV: 4) in Attack Position."

An eagle with spiked armor appeared on the field.

"Now it's time for me to summon my strongest Monster!" Azura declared.

"She has an even stronger monster than her last two XYZ Monster!?" Marin exclaimed shocked.

"This is getting exciting," Nyx said and Carbuncle gave an agreeing noise from him.

"I overlay my three Level 4 Evilswarm Mandragora, Evilswarm Castor, and Evilswarm Hraesvelg," Azura said. "XYZ Summon! Appear, Evilswarm Ouroboros (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2750/DEF: 1950/RA: 4/OV: 3)!"

A three-headed black dragon appeared on the field.

"That's her strongest monster?" Marin asked astound by it.

"I wonder what it can do," Nyx stated.

"Once per turn I can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then activate 1 of 3 effects," Azura explained. "Each effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. I detach 1 XYZ Material to activate the first effect of Ouroboros. I can target 1 card my opponent controls and return that target to the hand. I choose your Number 60: Carbuncle!"

Evilswarm Ouroboros (OV: 3 – 1 = 2)

"I activate my Trap Phantom's Shield," Nyx said. "I can either activate this card from my hand or field and the effect of this card depends from where it was activated. When this card is activated from my hand I can negate the effect of one of your monsters. I negate the effect of your Ouroboros!"

Evilswarm Ouroboros' effect gets negated

"If I can get rid of your monster with Ouroboros' effect then I just have to get rid of it with his attack," Azura stated.

Evilswarm Ouroboros (ATK: 2750) attacks Number 60: Carbuncle (ATK: 2550)

Ouroboros shot an energy beam out of each of his mouths hitting Carbuncle but Carbuncle wasn't destroyed by the attack.

Nyx: 2000 – 200 = 1800 LP

"What!? Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Azura asked.

"That's because my Carbuncle can only be destroyed by another Number," Nyx explained.

"I never would have expected Carbuncle is like Crystalzero," Marin stated.

"I play two Spell/Traps face-down and end my turn," Azura said.

Number 60: Carbuncle loses the effect of Evilswarm Ophion

Number 60: Carbuncle (ATK: 2550 – 2550 = 0)

"My turn! Draw!" Nyx said. "I activate the effect of Number 60: Carbuncle and target your Ouroboros' with it."

Number 60: Carbuncle gets the effect of Evilswarm Ouroboros

Number 60: Carbuncle (ATK: 0 + 2750 = 2750)

Evilswarm Ouroboros (ATK: 2750 – 500 = 2250)

"Battle!" Nyx declared. "Carbuncle attack her Ouroboros!"

Number 60: Carbuncle (ATK: 2750) attacks Evilswarm Ouroboros (ATK: 2250)

Carbuncle shot a red beam of energy out of his horn into the direction of Ouroboros.

"I activate my Trap Mirror Force!" Azura declared. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, then I get to destroy all my opponent's Attack Position monsters."

"Carp baskets," Nyx said as Number 60: Carbuncle gets destroyed and appeared back next to him.

Nyx: Number 60: Carbuncle gets destroyed

"I set a Spell/Trap and end my turn," Nyx said.

"This isn't looking good for Nyx," Marin stated.

"My turn! Draw!" Azura said. "It's time to finish this! I activate the effect of my Ouroboros. I detach 1 XYZ Material from it to activate his second effect. Now I can send 1 random card from my opponent's hand to the GY and since there is only one the decision is not that hard."

Evilswarm Ouroboros (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

Nyx: Discards 1 card.

"Battle!" Azura declared. "Ouroboros attack him directly and end this duel!"

Evilswarm Ouroboros (ATK: 2250) attacks directly

"Nyx activate your Trap!" Marin shouted as Ouroboros got ready to attack.

"Actually I have nothing that can block this attack," Nyx stated scratching the back of his head and Marin widened his eyes.

"Say goodbye to your Boyfriend little Princess," Azura said.

Ouroboros shot an energy beam out of each of his mouths hitting Nyx.

Nyx: 1800 – 2250 = 0000 LP

"Nyx!" Marin shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I won!" Azura declared.

"Are you so sure?" Nyx asked still standing after the smoke cleared.

"What how can you still stand?" Azura asked.

"That's because I haven't lost yet," Nyx said. "You see my Carbuncle has another effect. When my LP hit 0 while he is lying in my GY, my LP recover by 100 and he gets sent back to the Extra Deck." As Nyx explained this a red light surrounded him restoring his LP.

Nyx: 0000 + 100 = 100 LP

"Grr, I play a set a Spell/Trap and end my turn," Azura said.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Marin stated.

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily," Nyx replied.

"I know," Marin replied.

"I have enough of you two!" Azura said as suddenly a monster appeared before Marin, knocked her out and disappeared again. "Now she's quiet."

"You've made a big mistake," Nyx stated looking at Marin

"And that would be?" Azura asked.

"You hurt the person I love the most and now I'm going to make you!" Nyx declared as he turned towards Azura, with his eyes now glowing. Seeing this Azura took a step back.

"Y-you say this b-but what are you going to do with only a face-down card and no cards in your hand?" Azura asked.

"I'll show you! Draw!" Nyx shouted.

"Summon me and destroy that witch!" A voice said to Nyx.

"Destroying her?" Nyx asked. "Sounds good to me. I activate my Trap The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield, with which I can Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster!"

Nyx: Special Summon: The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3) in Attack Position.

"I Summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in Attack Position," Nyx said.

An astral being wearing a cloak appeared, floating above the ground.

"I overlay my two Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield and The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!" Nyx declared. "XYZ Summon! Chant! Appear, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (OV: 2)!"

Once again the knight on the horse appeared.

"I activate The Phantom Knights of Break Sword's effect by detaching an Overlay Unite," Nyx said. "Once per turn I can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card I control and 1 card my opponent is controlling and destroy them. I target your face-down Spell/Trap card and my The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

Azura: Face-down card gets destroyed.

Nyx: The Phantom Knights of Break Sword gets destroyed.

"Why didn't you destroy my Ouroboros?" Azura asked.

"Your face-down card was probably another Mirror Force and if I would remain on the field, I couldn't win this turn," Nyx said.

"Win this turn? Are you kidding me? You have no card in your hand or on the field," Azura pointed out as two monsters appeared on Nyx's field.

Nyx: Special Summon: The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3) in Defense Position.

Nyx: Special Summon: The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in Defense Position.

"Wait, why do you have two monsters?" Azura asked shocked.

"If The Phantom Knights of Break Sword is destroyed I can target 2 The Phantom Knights monsters with the same Level in my GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1," Nyx explained.

The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (LV: 3 + 1 = 4)

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (LV: 3 + 1 = 4)

"That means you can XYZ Summon!" Azura exclaimed.

"Yeah, and with my monster, I will make you pay!" Nyx stated angrily. "When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the two Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves to construct the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to obliterate those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

A black dragon appeared on the field with a loud roar.

"Your dragon is stronger than my weakened Ouroboros, but it's not enough to defeat me," Azura stated.

"I activate the effect of XYZ Dragon," Nyx said. "By using one XYZ Material it can lower one Level Five or greater or XYZ Monster on my opponent's side of the field ATK by half, and Dark Rebellion's ATK increases by that amount!" Nick declared.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (OV: 2 - 1 = 1)

Evilswarm Ouroboros (ATK: 2250 / 2 = 1125)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500 + 1125 = 3650)

"What!?" Azura exclaimed shocked.

"Dark Rebellion obliterate her and her monster!" Nyx ordered. "Revolt of the Lightning!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 3650) attacks Evilswarm Ouroboros (ATK: 1125)

Azura: 2250 – 2500 = 0000 LP

Nyx: WIN

Everything went black again for Nick who was inside of Nyx.

* * *

As Nick could see again he was seeing Dark Rebellion, a defeated Azura and the Number 26: The Phantom Knights of Silent Night in his hand.

"Grr, I may have lost today but we will duel again," Azura said as she left the roof.

"… I have no idea what just happened," Nick said confused.

* * *

Nick was sitting next to Rio's bed again thinking about what he saw earlier as everything in front of him turned black for the third time.

As he opened his eyes he was on top of Dark Rebellion inside Nyx body while carrying Marin as she opened her eyes.

"Huh, where am I?" Marin asked.

"You're with me," Nyx said.

"Nyx," Marin said as she began that Nyx was caring her and began to blush. "W-what happened?"

"She knocked you out, I defeated her and freed you," Nyx said.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Marin said still blushing.

"That's my job as the knight in shining…" Nyx couldn't finish his sentence because Marin kissed him.

"Marin…" Nyx said after she pulled away with his face turning red as he blinked at what just happened, which made Marin giggle.

"I think I would never see you speechless," Marin said giggling.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and was sitting next to Rio.

"Why do I see these things?" Nick asked himself as Shark entered the room.

"Hey," Shark said as he entered.

"Oh, Shark, how did you do?" Nick asked.

"I got another Number," Shark said showing Number 29.

"That means we have 13 Numbers now," Nick stated.

"13? Don't you mean 12?" Shark asked.

"There was someone with a Number here earlier, I won against her and took her Number," Nick stated.

"Had that someone also a crest?" Shark asked.

"No, and I don't think she was with that group who attacked Rio last time," Nick stated.

"Dame, why is everyone after my sister?" Shark asked frustrated.

"Don't worry Shark we will find out," Nick replied putting a hand on his shoulder.

**That's it for chapter 9. I wanted to update sooner but I didn't have the time to. Also, this chapter was something I created on a whim. I didn't have any plans for this chapter, but I hope you guys still like it. Also, I wanted to have another Chapter with Rio since she won't appear for the next few chapters if I continue with what I'm planning.  
**

**I also still need some help with the OC-Cards I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. So, please post your ideas and/or thoughts in the review or just PM me.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to apologize to all of you guys that waited for this chapter. I was quite busy and had no time to write but that changed and from now on I will update again. Also just before you read this… I had to write this chapter multiple times due to… technical problems (twice because of my own stupidity). I decided to sit down and write this chapter in one go and so it could be that the quality of this chapter isn't as good as it could be, but the next chapter will be better. Anyway, I hope you guys have and going to enjoy this story.**

**Guest:** Sorry, but there will be no Phantom Knight Fusion Monsters since I based the Fanfiction and every of my other Yugioh Fanfictions on the Dimensions from Arc V where each Dimension has only their respective Summoning Method.

**Chapter 10: Fated Meeting**

Turn 3

Nick: 3000 LP

Yuma: 4000 LP

Field-Nick:

Spell/Trap-Zone: Four face-down Spell/Trap-Cards.

Field-Yuma:

Monsters: Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 0/RA: 3/OV: 1) in Attack Mode.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma said.

"It seems like Yuma has a chance to win," Tori stated who was watching the Duel with Bronk, Shark, Flip, and Caswell.

"Yuma will probably mess this up," Bronk said.

"I agree with Bronk," Caswell agreed.

"Well, maybe Nick just had a bad starting hand," Flip said.

"Better be careful Yuma," Tori said.

"Don't worry I got this in the bag," Yuma said. "I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm through which all Spell/Trap-Cards on the field get destroyed!"

A strong wind blew over the field blowing away Nick's four Spell/Trap-Cards before they were destroyed.

"Now all that's left to do is to you the effect of Leviathan to increase his ATK and then attack Nick directly!" Yuma said. "I start by activating the effect of Number 17: Leviathan Dragon through which his attack increases by 500 again!"

Leviathan Dragon devoured one of its XYZ Materials before his ATK increased by 500.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)

"Go Leviathan Dragon; win this duel for me with your Shock Stream Blast!" Yuma declared.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon used a shoot a violet energy attack towards Nick from its mouth.

"Yuma is winning!" Tori cheered.

"He won't," Shark said.

"I activate the Trap Card in my GY Phantom Knights Shadow Veil!" Nick declared. "When a direct attack is declared, I can Special Summon as many of these cards as monsters as possible, but when this card is Special Summoned using this effect they will be banished when they are destroyed."

3x The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

Three Astral Knights were wearing armor, a cape, and a sword while they appeared riding on horses with blue flames as hair and golden armor.

"Wha?!" Yuma exclaimed as the attack of Leviathan Dragon stopped.

"In an instead Nick summoned three monsters!" Bronk exclaimed.

"He can activate Traps from the GY!?" Caswell exclaimed shocked.

"I can't finish you off, but I can at least destroy one of your Shadow Veils," Yuma said. "Shock Stream Blast!"

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (DEF: 300)

Leviathan Dragon attacked again with the energy attack and this time it connected with the target.

"I end my turn," Yuma said as the smoke cleared.

"Then it's time I put an end to this. Draw!" Nick said as he drew his card. "I use my two Level 4 Shadow Veils to construct the Overlay Network. Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)!"

A black dragon appeared on the field surrounded by violet lighting. He roared as he entered the field making everyone near know of his existence. The moment XYZ Dragon roared Astral appeared beside Yuma feeling the strange energy radiating from the dragon.

"What kind of monster is that? I never heard of it before!" Caswell stated as he looked at the dragon.

"Astral what are you doing here?" Yuma asked confused by the appearance of his partner.

"I felt a strange energy and thought you were in trouble. What kind of monster is that?" Astral asked Yuma as he looked at Nick's ace.

"I don't know he just summoned it," Yuma replied.

"Time to put this to an end," Nick said confusing the others.

"But Leviathan Dragon's attack points are higher than his XYZ Dragon's and Yuma still has 4000 life points," Bronk said out loud what everyone thought.

"He may be weaker, but my Dragon's effect makes more than up for that," Nick stated with a smirk. "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's effect activates! By using one overlay unit until the end of this turn, it can lower one Level Five or greater monster on my opponent's side of the field ATK by half, and Dark Rebellion's ATK increases by that amount!"

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)

"That's one powerful effect," Flip stated as XYZ Dragon roared once more.

"And the best thing is that my Dragon still has an XYZ Material left, which means that I can activate my Dragon's ability a second time!" Nick announces as his Dragon devoured its second XYZ Material.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK: 1500 / 2 = 750)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4000 + 750 = 4750)

"Now the difference between their attack points is 4000!" Caswell exclaimed shocked by the development.

"But that means that Yuma," Tori said began.

"Will lose," Bronk finished.

"I attack Number 17: Leviathan Dragon with Dar Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Go! Crush that joke of a dragon with your fangs! Revolt of the Lightning!" Nick exclaimed.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (ATK: 4750) attacks Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK: 750)

Dark Rebellion's tusk was enveloped by lightning as it charged towards Leviathan Dragon, piercing through it which destroy it, creating a massive explosion that sent Yuma flying.

Yuma: 4000 – 4000 = 0 LP

"Like I said before we started you still have to grow as a duelist before you can beat me," Nick said as he turned around before adding. "Also I won't take your Numbers as I promised before."

"He heard the rumors saying that Nick was even better than Shark, but I didn't believe it until now," Caswell stated as Nick began to walk away and Yuma stood up from the ground.

"Hey, Nick wait!" Yuma shouted and Nick turned around.

"What's the matter Yuma?" Nick asked tilting his head slightly to the left.

"I wanted to ask you if you could give me some pointers," Yuma stated.

"If you want some pointers you should ask your partner. From what I've seen he's a decent duelist," Nick replied and left.

"Partner? What does he mean?" Bronk asked.

"Apparently Nick can also see Astral, like Yuma," Tori stated.

"Wait you mean that Nick thinks that this imaginary being is real?" Caswell asked confused.

"I think that Astral could really exist and that only Yuma and Nick can see him for some reason," Tori stated.

"Please Tori, something like this is impossible," Caswell replied.

* * *

Nick was walking through the streets with his groceries as the sun was starting to set. As Nick was walking back home a girl ran into him, coming out of a back ally. They both fell to the ground. While they both were on the ground Nick took a good look at the girl that ran into him. The girl had very, dark purple hair which extends past her lower back, and wears feather-shaped earrings. She had shorter lilac side tails, pale skin, and pink eyes. She wore a pale, vest secured with a same colored belt. Underneath, she wears a three-split, periwinkle dress and black pants which both were held up by two brown belts. Her clothes are accompanied by a bracelet on her right arm and brown boots covered in buckles.

"You should better watch where you're going," Nick said to the girl as he got up.

The girl didn't reply as she hurried to stand up and hide behind Nick.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked confused by the girl's action until some thugs came out of the alley.

"There she is," one of the thugs said as they approached Nick and the girl.

"Hey, you would you be so kind and leave that girl with us?" one of the thugs asked.

"And why should I do that?" Nick asked.

"Our bosses just want to talk with her," one of them stated.

"I don't believe you," Nick immediately replied.

"Well, but what are you going to do about it?" one of them asked mockingly as he tried to grab the scared girls arm.

"This," Sora said as he grabbed his arm and twisted it so that the thug cried out in pain.

"Hey stop this hur- aaaaaaahhhh," the thug cried out as Sora twisted it even more.

"I advise you to leave or else," Nick said as he glared at the other before he pushed the thug whose arm he twisted towards the other.

"We won't forget that!" the thug whose arm got twisted shouted before he and the other ran away.

"Dogs that bark, don't bite," Nick said before he turned around and picked up his groceries which had fallen to the ground. "Dame, my eggs."

"Thank you for helping me," the girl thanked Nick who didn't seem to care.

"Oh yeah, no problem," Nick turned to her. "Can you go home yourself or should I walk you?"

"I'm not a little girl!" the girl replied.

"Alright," Nick replied and passed her.

"But I would appreciate it if you would walk with me," the girl said quietly.

"Did you say something?" Nick asked turning to her again.

"I said that I may don't need you to come with me but I would appreciate it," the girl said.

"Fine, I walk with you," Nick stated and the girl smiled at him.

Nick accompanied the girl as it became dark back to her house. On the way there the two started to talk and they got along pretty well otherwise nothing happened on their way back.

"Thank you for accompanying me," the girl said slightly bowing.

"No problem at all," Nick said while he actually thought. 'Dame, now I'm even further away from home than before.'

"By the way, what's your name," Nick asked the girl.

"My name is Ruri Kurosaki," the girl said with a smile. "And what's yours?"

"Nick Schwarz," Nick said as the two continued to look at each other until Ruri turned around.

"I hope we'll meet again," Ruri said not facing him.

"I've got the feeling we will," Nick stated as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

In a run-down building, the two thugs reported what happened to their Boss.

"You two got yourselves humiliated by this kid? You truly are a disgrace for our group," the boss said to the two thugs.

"But boss-" one of the thugs wanted to say something.

"Silence! You two are no longer part of our group! Get out!" the boss said glaring at the two.

Seeing how angry the boss was, the two decided to better run before something bad happens to them.

"Now that I call leadership," a voice said echoing to the room.

"I think that this is rather cruel," another voice said.

"Who is there?" the boss asked, and two figures step out of the dark.

The first was a boy wearing formal medieval-style attire. He had short, pink hair which curls slightly at his neck and emerald green eyes. The boy had a crest on his body being a green insignia on his left hand which resembles a flower.

The second was also a boy who had large, spiky layered dark red and yellow hair and dark red eyes. He wore a formal medieval-style attire that consists of a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt which all feature a curly, high-class pattern. He had a long, cross-like scar running down the right side of this face, and a crest on his body. His crest was on his right hand which had a purple color and resembles fire and lightning

"Who are you two?" the boss asked the two boys.

"We're the guys who will take over this place," the one with the purple crest said.

"Yeah, and how will you two do that?" the boss asked as his minions got ready for a fight.

"Oh, that's simple, the one with the green said as both held up their crests and the room was illuminated by green and purple light.

* * *

The next day Nick was walking through the streets with his usual grocery bag in his hand. As he walked past an alley, he was suddenly thrown to the ground. As he looked at who it was, he saw Ruri again.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Nick said as he stood up from the ground.

"Nick? We have to run," Ruri shouted at him.

"What's the mat-" Nick stopped mid-sentence.

Suddenly a metal stick came out of the alley aiming for Ruri but before it could hit Ruri, Nick stepped between her and the stick. The stick came crashing down onto Nick's shoulder resulting in a loud crack and Nick screaming out in pain. Then there came a second stick, this time aiming for Nick, but Nick caught this stick and punched the person who was holding it into the face. Afterward, he grabbed Ruri's hand and started to run. They ran until they arrived in an Abounded Building with multiple thugs chasing them. Inside the abandoned building they were driven into a corner. The thugs were approaching Nick and Ruri ready to attack them.

'Dame this is not good,' Nick thought, realizing that they had no way out of this situation.

"uSe YouR pOWeR!" a loud voice roared inside Nick's head suddenly.

Suddenly Nick's head started to hurt, and his eyes began to glow red. He didn't realize what he was doing as Nick suddenly attached his Duel Disk to his arm, activated it and placed Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Then suddenly Dark Rebellion appeared before Nick and Ruri shielding them from the thugs, but this Dark Rebellion looked a bit different. He had green glowing parts all across his body. Dark Rebellion roared before he used his tail to throw them all against a wall, knocking them out. Ruri was shocked that Dark Rebellion became real. The Dragon seemed like it wanted to do more, and Nick continued to glare at them as if he still not done with them. Before either of them could do anything, Ruri suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Nick, please clam down," Ruri said.

Nick didn't seem to be able to speak but his eyes stopped to glow and so did the green parts on Dark Rebellion. Nick shook his head and Dark Rebellion started to disappear.

"What just happened?" Nick asked holding his head.

"That's something I wanted to ask you," Ruri said as she laid her hand onto Nick's shoulder.

As she did that Nick pulled his shoulder away and grabbed it. He was obviously in pain.

"Nick, you're shoulder," Ruri said.

"It's nothing, it already stopped hurting. We should hurry and get out of here before more come," Nick said right as two more thugs entered the room, they were in. "And there they are… great."

Nick got ready to defend Ruri and himself, but the two thugs just pulled out their Dueldisks. Nick noticed that each of them had a Crest on their hand.

"So, you guys looking for a duel? Well, if so I'm happy to take you on," Nick said holding up his Dueldisk.

"But Nick," Ruri said.

"Don't worry Ruri, I can beat these two and besides I think a duel won't strain my shoulder as much as beating these two up," Nick stated.

"Alright… but then I will help you," Ruri said as she put on her Dueldisk.

"You don't need to, I can take care of these two myself," Nick said.

"You will let me help you! Un-der-stood?" Ruri asked.

"Y-yes," Nick replied.

"Good then let's kick their butts," Ruri said.

'I don't get this girl,' Nick said with a small smile.

"Duel!" the three shouted as they activated their duels disks.

Nick: 4000 LP

Ruri: 4000 LP

Crested 1: 4000 LP

Crested 2: 4000 LP

"I start! Draw!" Nick said. 'Dame it hurts!' "I start by setting three Spell/Trap cards face-down. Next, I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Crested 1 said. "I Special Summon Chronomaly Crystal Bones (Light/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400/LV: 3) in Attack Position.

A crystal skeleton without a head appeared on the field.

"If my opponent controls a monster and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card. When I do, I can Special Summon 1 Chronomaly monster from my hand or Graveyard, except Chronomaly Crystal Bones," Crested 1 explained the effect. "I Special Summon Chronomaly Crystal Skull (Light/Rock/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 600/LV: 600/LV: 3) in Attack Position."

A crystal skull appeared which looked like it belonged to the skeleton.

"Now I build the Overlay Network with my two Level 3 Monsters Chronomaly Crystal Bones and Chronomaly Crystal Skull!" Crested 1 announced. "XYZ Summon! Appear, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut (Light/Psychic/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 2)!"

A violet crystal being with two wings, bright yellow eyes and blue gems in his body appeared on the field.

"Strange… normally guys with these crests immediately summon their Number," Nick mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Ruri asked.

"It was nothing important," Nick replied.

"Alright, then we better focus on the duel," Ruri suggested.

"I activate the Continues-Spell Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet!" Crested 1 said as a giant stone tablet with an eye on it appeared behind him. "As long as this card is in the game all my Chronomaly monsters gain 800 ATK."

Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut (ATK: 2100 + 800 = 2900)

"I set a Spell/Trap face-down and end my turn," Crested 1 said.

'They seem strange normally these Crested guys still show their emotions but these two… they act as puppets,' Nick thought as he watched his to opponents.

"My turn! Draw!" Ruri said. "I start by Special Summoning Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)."

A monster appeared which resembled a little child wearing a new world warbler costume with turquoise as eyes.

"If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card and if this card is Special Summoned from the hand, I can also Special Summon 1 Lyrilusc monster from my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 100/LV: 1)," Ruri said.

A monster appeared which resembled a little child wearing a sparrow costume with cobalt as material for the eyes.

"If this card is Special Summoned I can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. I add my Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow to my hand," Ruri said showing the card. "If I control a Winged Beast-Type monster, I can Special Summon Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow and 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from my hand. I Special Summon Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/ LV: 1) and Lyrilusc - Topaz Wren (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/ LV: 1)."

Two monsters appeared on the field one which resembled a swallow with sapphire eyes the other wren with topaz as eyes.

"*whistle* Now that I call speed summoning," Nick said looking at their full field.

"Thanks, but this isn't all my Lyrilusc can," Ruri replied. "I overlay my four Level 1 Lyrilusc in order to build the Overlay Network. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take a brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale (Wind/Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/RA: 1/OV: 4)!"

A monster appeared on the field wearing a costume resembling a Japanese nightingale, but this monster unlike the ones summoned by Ruri before was an adult and not a little child.

"So what do you think?" Ruri asked.

"It's lacking ATK and DEF, my guess is that has a pretty good effect," Nick said while their opponents just looked at the monster with no change in expression.

"Now my Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale will gain 200 ATK for each XYZ Material attached to it," Ruri stated.

Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 + (200 * 4) = 800)

"Since we're not allowed to Attack before everyone did their first turn I end my turn," Ruri said.

"My turn! Draw!" Crested 2 said. "I summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Head (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)."

A creepy looking puppet that looks like an egg with arms, legs, and an old-fashion hairstyle appeared on the field.

"That thing looks so creepy," Ruri said as she took a step back.

"Next I activate Gimmick Puppet Egg Head's effect," Crested 2 said. "Once per turn, I can discard 1 Gimmick Puppet monster, then activate 1 of two effects. I can either inflict 800 damage to my opponent or change the level of this card to 8 until the End Phase. I activate the second effect by sending Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll to the GY."

Gimmick Puppet Egg Head (LV: 4 to 8)

"Next I activate the effect of Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll in my hand," Crested 2 continued. "If my opponent controls a monster, and all monsters I control are Gimmick Puppet monsters (min. 1), I can Special Summon this card. Appear, Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)."

A puppet appeared consisting of metal bars that were connected by joints.

"Two Level 8 monsters he will summon something big," Nick said.

"Now I overlay my two Level 8 monsters," Crested 2 said. "Appear, Numbers 40! Using the fruits of human wisdom, controlling all fate! Gimmick Puppet of Strings (Dark/Machine/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/RA: 8/OV: 2)!"

A gigantic puppet appeared which was holding in one of its right hands a sword. Attached to its left was a wing.

"I activate the effect of my Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings," Crested 2 said. "Once per turn I can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and place 1 String Counter on each face-up monster on the field, except this card."

Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings (OV: 2 – 1 = 1)

"I activate my face-down Trap Card Chronomaly Orichalcos Mirror," Crested 1 said. "With it, I can choose one monster which is then unaffected by Effect, Spells, and Traps until the end of the turn. I choose my Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut."

Number 40 raised its sword as suddenly red strings fell from the sky attaching themselves to Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale.

"What's up these strings?" Ruri asked but the Crested didn't respond. "Hey, it's rude to ignore someone!"

"I set two Spell/Trap Cards face-down and end my turn," Crested 2 said.

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said this time grimacing as he drew the card. "I set another Spell/Trap card and end my turn."

"Hey, your shoulder is actually hurting you," Ruri said.

"I'm fine," Nick replied with a small smile.

"No, you're not! Can't you see that I just want to help you?" Ruri asked.

"If you want to help me then focus on our opponents," Nick replied.

"My turn! Draw!" Crested 1 said. "Battle Phase! Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut attack Nick's face-down card!"

"Not so fast!" Nick said. "I activate my Trap Card Barrier! Now I can send as many cards as I like from my field to the GY in order to negate the same amount of attacks. I send one of my face-down Spell/Trap Cards to the GY and then negate your attack."

The card Nick had chosen to send to the GY left the Spell/Trap-Zone and moved in front of The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor protecting it from the attack of Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut.

"I end my turn," Crested 1 said.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Ruri said. "Now it's time for my Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale to show its true power! While this card has Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it!"

"That means your card can deal them 3200 damage," Nick said already expecting a strong effect but this exceeded his expectations.

"With the first three attacks, she will attack you!" Ruri said pointing at Crested 2.

Assembly Nightingale bypassed Number 40 and began to flap with her wings three times, each time sending a gust of wind towards Crested 2. This threw him back and onto the ground.

Crested 2: 4000 – (3*800) = 1600 LP

"And with the final attack, she will attack you!" Ruri said pointing to Crested 1.

Nightingale turned towards him and flapped its wings for the fourth and final time, sending a gust of wind to Crested 1.

Crested 1: 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP

"I play a card face-down and end my turn," Ruri said as suddenly her Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale exploded into thousand splitters falling down on Ruri.

Ruri: 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP

"What happened?" Nick asked her.

"I don't know," Ruri replied.

"During my opponent's End Phase in the turn after I placed a String Counter onto them, they get destroy, and if they do, I get to inflict damage to the controller equal to the combined original ATK of each of the destroyed monsters," Crested 2 explained the effect.

"With my Nightingale gone, I'm defenseless," Ruri stated, realizing that she would at least take 3000 damage in the next turn.

"Draw!" Crested 2 said. "Number 40 attack her!"

Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings

Number 40 held his sword high before he used it to slash down upon Ruri. She braced herself for the attack that never hit. As she looked why the attack didn't connect she saw that a large number of cards were shielding her from the attack. She looked towards Nick and saw that he had activated a Trap.

"I activate my Trap Power Wall!" Nick announced. "With it, I can send any number of cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one. I send 30 cards to the graveyard and reduce the damage Ruri would take by 3000!"

Number 40 stopped its attack and returned to the side of his owner.

"Why did you do that? You have almost no cards in your Deck left," Ruri pointed out.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Nick reassured her.

"I play a card face-down and end my turn," Crested 2 said ending his turn.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Nick exclaimed as he drew his card and suddenly an immense pain shot through his arm. 'My shoulder's hurting more and more. This duel has to end.'

Nick: Deck 2 cards remaining

"We should stop this duel," Ruri stated as she looked at Nick.

"Why?" Nick asked confused.

"It is obvious that your shoulder hurts ever since you intercepted the attack that was meant for me!" Ruri stated.

"It's nothing," Nick replied as suddenly the world in front of his eyes turned white.

* * *

Nick was now standing in some kind of park. In front of him were two teenagers sitting on a bench. One of them was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had silver hair with light green highlights and yellow eyes. His face bore a striking resemblance to Nick's which he immediately noticed. He wore a blue and white jacket with orange borders and a black undershirt. In addition to it he was wearing thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a largely faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. The girl had long, maroon and dark red hair. Her clothes were similar to a Duel Runner Suit and in addition to it, she wore a thigh strap. The girl seemed to treat a bruise on the face of the boy.

"You always have to overdo it and get hurt, Zarc. Why can't you take better care of yourself," the girl asked the silver-haired boy.

"I guess I'm just too stubborn. Besides, I know I can always count on you to treat me, Ray," Zarc said to the girl with a grin.

"You're an idiot," Ray said as she applied something to Zarc's bruise which made him wince.

"Hey, could you be a little gentler?" Zarc asked.

"Come on, you're a big boy aren't ya?" Ray asked smiling as she finished treating his bruise. "But please take better care of yourself."

"I'll try," Zarc promised.

"I know you're excited after finally becoming a pro but that's no reason to try and win the crowed over by doing dangerous stunts," Ray said.

"But I want to win the crowed over! I want to become the strongest duelist who the crowd loves," Zarc stated.

"I wish you would want my attention as much as you want it from the crowd," Ray said quietly.

"Did you say something?" Zarc asked.

"I said nothing," Ray replied blushing slightly.

"Alright," Zarc said shrugging.

"Hey, how about we make a deal?" Ray asked.

"A deal?" Zarc asked.

"Yeah, I give you this card if you promise me to take better care of yourself," Ray said.

"A new card?" Zarc said with sparkles in his eyes. "Alright, I promise you to take better care of myself from now on!"

"You're just like a kid," Ray said as she gave the card to Zarc.

"Vortex XYZ Dragon! It's another XYZ Dragon!" Zarc exclaimed before he turned to Ray and hugged her. Ray blushed as Zarc suddenly did that. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Ray said as she hugged Zarc back.

* * *

"Again… why do I have these visions?" Nick said as he held his head.

"Hey, what's now?" Ruri asked.

"I just now found a way to beat them," Nick said as he noticed a bright light coming from his Extra Deck. "And that's why I Summon my The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500/LV: 4).

A helm that was split into two appeared hovering in the air. Inside the helm was an azure-colored ghostly flame that held it somewhat together and allowed him to hover in the first place.

"Now I activate the Trap Changing Fog from my graveyard. By banishing Changing Fog and a monster from my graveyard, after that, I get to increase the Level of all my monsters on the field by the Level of the banished monster. I banish my The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots to increase my two's monsters by 3!" Nick stated.

The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (LV: 4 + 3 = 7)

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (LV: 4 + 3 = 7)

"Now I have everything I need!" Nick stated. "I build the Overlay Network with my Level 7 The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm and the Level 7 The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor! In a whirlwind of fate clams down, the winds of victory will blow into my direction! XYZ Summon! Appear, Vortex XYZ Dragon (Wind/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000/RA: 7/OV: 2)!"

A dragon with green armor appeared on the field surrounded by a strong wind and lightning. The dragon had a blue gem embedded into his chest and four wings were attached to his back. The dragon roared as it appeared while two lights circle around it. Suddenly a strong wind appeared blowing Number 40 away, making it disappeared from the field.

"Huh, where did his Number go?" Ruri asked surprised that their biggest threat vanished.

"When my Vortex XYZ Dragon is Special Summoned, I can target 1 opponent's face-up monster in Attack Position and return it to the hand or in the case of an Extra Deck Monster to the Extra Deck," Nick explained before he turned to Crested 2. "And now my Dragon will finish you off!"

Vortex XYZ Dragon was getting ready to deal with the deciding blow to Crested 2, but he had other plans and activate his face-down card.

"Trap Card activates, Mirror Force," Crested 2 said.

"I activate my Vortex XYZ Dragon's effect! When a Spell/Trap Card or another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect), then I can detach one XYZ Material from this card, negate the activation and destroy that card!" Nick said as Mirror Force shattered.

Vortex XYZ Dragon jumped into the air before he fired a green energy beam from his mouth which collided with Crested 2 decreasing his life points by 2500.

Crested 2: 1600 – 2500 = 0000 LP

"Nice one!" Ruri said to Nick as Crested 2 hit the ground and his cards on the field vanished.

"I activate my Trap, Shared Damage. Now all players take damage equal to the damage which was just dealt with my partner," Crested 1 stated surprising Nick and Ruri.

The card he activated exploded into thousand pieces shooting in all directions hitting each of the three remaining Duelists.

Nick: 4000 – 2500 = 1500 LP

Ruri: 3200 – 2500 = 700 LP

Crested 1: 3200 – 2500 = 700 LP

The pieces that flew towards Nick pierce his shoulder increasing the pain by an incredible amount. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain. Nick let go off his cards and held his shoulder.

"Oh, no!" Ruri said as she ran over to him to see if she can help him.

She tried to help Nick up again, but his shoulder wouldn't stop hurting until his Duel Disk. Knowing that he won't be able to continue the Duel Nick knew that he could do one last thing.

"I activate the Trap Delayed Fight from my graveyard by banishing it. During my opponent's next turn, he won't be able to enter the Battle Phase, Nick said stopping Crested 1 from using his next turn to defeat Ruri.

After Nick activated the card his Duel Disk deactivated, disqualifying him from the Duel. As Vortex XYZ Dragon vanished from the field it roared sounding disappointed that his stay was so short. Seeing this Ruri ran over to Nick hoping to help him.

"Hey, Nick can I help you somehow?" Ruri asked more concerned about Nick than the Duel.

"My turn. Draw," Crested 1 said as he drew his card.

"Yeah, kick that guy's ass for me," Nick said as he collected the cards that fell to the ground.

"You can count on me," Ruri replied determined to win.

"I end my turn," Crested 1 said catching Ruri by surprise.

"Hey, it's not fair to make your turn when your opponent is distracted!" Ruri said noticing that her opponent played a few cards. Crested 1 didn't reply and she shook her head.

"Alright then. My turn! Draw!" Ruri exclaimed as Nick called Shark to come. Shortly after he called Shark Nick passed out.

* * *

Some time passed and Nick opened his eyes again. He was lying with his head on Ruri's lap.

"You finally woke up," Ruri stated while smiling at Nick.

Nick now fully aware of his surroundings blushed and tried to get up. As he tried to, his shoulder began to hurt and he couldn't get up.

"How long was I out cold?" Nick asked.

"Just 15 minutes," Ruri replied as she continued to smile at him.

"Wait, how did the duel go?" Nick asked.

"I won just like you asked me to do," Ruri stated.

"That's great… by the way, could you help me up? My pal should be here any moment and this situation would cause a misunderstanding," Nick said to Ruri.

"Uh yeah sure," Ruri said blushing understanding what he implied.

She helped Nick up and not a second too soon. Shark arrived on his motorcycle-thingy.

"What's the matter, Nick? I thought you had a problem but from the looks of it you fine," Shark stated seeing Nick with Ruri.

"Say what you want but I would appreciate it if you could give me a ride home," Nick replied.

"Sure, hop on," Shark said, and Nick walked over to Shark.

"I hope we see each other again," Nick said to Ruri before he joined Shark on the motorcycle and the two drove away.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Ruri said as she watched the motorcycle disappear in the distance.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 10. Sorry, again it took so long to update this story anyways if you want you can click on the next button to get to the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dark Companion**

Nick was currently lying on his bed. It was a Saturday and so he didn't have to go to school which worked perfectly for him since his shoulder was still hurt and he couldn't go anyway. Sora was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he was pretty bored. As he lied on the bed he was thinking about his parents and what they are doing right now. He knew that they have also become part of this dimension due to him talking with them over the phone, but he hasn't seen them since he arrived in this Dimension and some weeks before that. It's not like Nick was lonely or hated his parents, in fact, he enjoyed being on his own because his parents spoil him way too much when they are home and don't even give him a second to be on his own, but he still loved them. He wondered if they still had their normal job or if it changed.

A short while later he closed his eyes and found himself in a world filled with Duel Spirits. He often interacted with Duel Spirits in this World somewhere of the monsters he had in his Decks, somewhere not. This world was filled with forests and lakes. That day he decided to wander around a bit until he was approached by the five Kuriboh brothers.

"Lalalala!" Kuriboh said.

"What's that Kuriboh? Yuma and two of his friends are taking control over?" Nick asked.

"Lalalala," Kruiobh continued.

"By Internet trolls? …wait I think I got that wrong," Nick said.

"La," Kuriboh added.

"And little Tim got stuck down a well?" Nick asked.

"Dudelala," Kuriboh said.

"We had best go and rescue them," Nick stated.

"La lalala lala," Krubioh said cuddling onto Nick.

"No, I don't love you," Nick replied.

"La," Kuriboh said saddened.

* * *

Bronk: 2800 LP

Monster-Zone:

Number 39: Utopia (Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 1)

Spell/Trap-Zone:

Automatic Gearspring Machine

Gearspring Catapult

Face-Down Card

Yuma: 3000 LP

Monster Zone:

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 1)

Spell/Trap-Zone:

Face-Down Card

The Dark Astral, who was behind Yuma, was laughed as Yuma who shortly before fell to the ground, chuckled as he got up while Tori and Bronk looked concerned.

"Do not fret about Yuma. He is just getting into his role as my pawn! Like you will after I defeated you! And now it is my draw!" Dark Astral said as Yuma drew a card. "First, Dark Mist will attack Utopia! But not before Mist gains some power… from the shadows!" Dark Astral exclaimed.

The monster called Dark Mist shot out of a mouth in this belly dark mist towards Utopia which was caught into it and lost half its attack points which were added to Dark Mist's ATK.

Number 39: Utopia (Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 1)

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 0)

"I play Utopia's special ability! Light Wing Shield!" Bronk exclaimed trying to counter the Dark Astral's move.

"Nothing can protect him now! Not once I play Overlay Banish!" Dark Astral said as his face-down card turned around revealing itself. "It negates your Monster's special ability! But you know what is not negated? Whiplash Whirlwind!"

Number 96: Dark Mist (ATK: 3100) attacks Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 500)

Out of Dark Mist hands came some kind of tentacles that approached Utopia and began to wale on it until it was destroyed and one of them hit Bronk dealing him a total of 2600 points of damage.

Bronk: 200 LP

Yuma: 3000 LP

"Get up, Bronk!" Tori shouted from the sideline concerned about her friend.

"Yeah please do, so you can now see me destroy your Gearspring Catapult!" Dark Astral exclaimed.

"No way!" Bronk exclaimed.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you keep your Spell Card? It is obvious you are planning to use it to power up the next Monster you summon," Dark Astral stated chuckling. "I am now activating the Spell XYZ Cyclone from my hand! With this card, if an XYZ Monster was destroyed, one Spell/Trap Card is destroyed, as well!"

A strong wind appeared on the field blowing away Bronk's Gearspring Catapult before it exploded.

"I actually planned to give you the honor of losing through my Dark Mist but because you're such a weak duelist, you should be finished off with a weak monster as well," Dark Astral said and Bronk became pale. "I summon Achacha Archer and when he is normal Summoned you take 500 points of damage!"

that Yuma placed the card onto the Duel Disk. Soon after an archer wearing armor appeared on the field ready to take a shot at his master's opponent.

Achacha Archer (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3)

After the Archer appeared, he took an arrow out of his quiver and fired it towards Bronk. The burning arrow bypassed the face-down cards of Bronk before dealing 500 points of damage to him, ending the duel.

Bronk: 0 LP

Yuma: 3000 LP

Winner: Yuma

"Oh, no! Bronk!" Tori exclaimed as she ran towards her defeated friend. As she reached him, she helped him up.

"I… I'm sorry I let you down," Bronk said.

"You won't be for long! Since you will become my pawns just like Yuma here," Dark Astral said before he extended a hand into their direction.

Out of his hand came dark energy which surrounded Bronk and Tori before it entered their body. Shortly after the two became unconscious.

"Hahaha, now I already have three servants who will help me acquire all Numbers!" Dark Mist said. "Well, speaking about Numbers, I will now take back Number 39."

He extended his hand towards the unconscious Bronk who had still Utopia in his possession. The Number started to fly towards the Dark Astral as suddenly Nick appeared catching the card.

"What's going on here?" Nick asked Yuma as he looked at his two unconscious friends.

Yuma didn't reply and so he turned towards the Dark Astral.

"And what's up with you Astral? When did you become black?" Nick asked.

"So, you knew about the existence of Astral before?" the Dark Astral said.

"Judging by the way you formulated the sentence I would say you're not Astral. Also concerning your question, of course, I know about his existence, I can see him," Nick stated surprising the Dark Astral.

"Now this is really intriguing but I will now take the Number you just took," the Dark Astral said as he a dark wave of energy approached Nick.

As it was about to hit him it was repelled by some kind of barrier that appeared in front of him.

"Huh, it seems that it won't be that easy for you," Nick said with a smirk.

"Well, but I noticed that you too have a few Numbers. This means I would have to duel you anyway," Dark Astral said as Yuma readied his Duel Disk.

"But first I want to know what's up with Yuma and his two friends," Nick demanded.

"Oh them, I took control over them and made them my pawns who will help me acquire all Numbers. You will be also my Pawn after I defeated you as I did them," Dark Astral said.

"Well, don't think I will be defeated as easily as they did. I play in a different league," Nick stated as he took out his Duel Disk.

"Then maybe you can provide me with some entertainment," Dark Astral said.

"That's my line… should I call you Astral or Dark Astral or…?" Nick asked.

"I'm Number 96: Dark Mist!" the Dark Astral stated.

"Well, then I call you Dark Mist," Nick replied as he put his Deck into his Duel Disk as his shoulder began to hurt again.

"Duel!" both exclaimed activating their Duel Disk.

Nick: 4000 LP

Dark Mist: 4000 LP

"I'm up first! Draw!" Nick exclaimed and immediately grimaced as pain shot through his arm. "I start by setting three cards face-down and play a monster in face-down position. That's it."

"My turn! Draw!" Dark Mist said as Yuma drew the card. "I start by summoning Achacha Archer!"

As Dark Mist said that Yuma placed the card onto the Duel Disk. Soon after an archer wearing armor appeared on the field surrounded by fire which disappeared soon after.

Achacha Archer (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3)

Immediately after the Archer appeared, he took an arrow out of his quiver and fired it towards Nick. The burning arrow bypassed the face-down cards of Nick and pierce through Nick dealing him 500 points of damage.

Nick: 3500 LP

Dark Mist: 4000 LP

"Why did I take damage?" Nick asked confused.

"When this Achacha Archer is Normal Summoned it inflicts 500 damage to my opponent," Dark Mist states with a smirk before adding. "And since you took damage through an effect, I can Special Summon my Achacha Chanbara who will deal you another 400 points of damage."

A samurai who looked kind of similar to the archer appeared on the field. His swords were surrounded by fire as he swung them into the direction of Nick, creating waves of fire which approached him. Nick instinctively shielded himself with his arms which cause him great pain in his damaged shoulder.

Achacha Chanbara (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/LV: 3)

Nick: 3100 LP

Dark Mist: 4000 LP

"Now I use my two Level 3 Monsters to construct the overlay Network," Dark Mist exclaimed. "Cruel Dragon, living in the depths of the sea rise to the surface to obliterate all who stand in your way! Rise, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"

The two Achacha Monsters turned into particles of light entering a dark portal by which they were swallowed. Out of said portal rose a Dragon with six blue wing and two horns crowning its head. On the right horn was a 17, showing the Number of the card. This monster was surrounded by two lights circling around it. The dragon roared as he appeared the field claiming the dominance over it.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/RA: 3/OV: 2)

"I hoped that I would face your Number, not one that I have already defeated," Nick stated wanting to sound confident while his shoulder still troubled him.

"You will if you can manage to destroy Number 17 while I'm controlling it and not this amateur," Dark Mist mentioning to Yuma.

"You have a point," Nick admitted.

"Now I activate Number 17 effect which increases his attack points by 500 for the cost of a single XYZ Material," Dark Mist said.

Number 17 moved its head slightly before it suddenly devoured one of the lights surrounding it. He shined for a brief moment in which his attack points were increased.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 0/RA: 3/OV: 1)

"Now Number 17 destroy his face-down monster card!" Dark Mist exclaimed and his Monster got ready to attack.

Number 17 took a deep breath before he shot his head forwards and shot a beam of violet energy towards the face-down card of Nick. The card flipped and a monster consisting out of armor which was held together by blue ghostly flames revealed itself in a defensive position.

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

The beam continued towards the Phantom Knight who was destroyed by it creating a big explosion.

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn," Dark Mist said, and Yuma did as he said.

"Not so fast before you end your turn, I activate two of my face-down cards!" Nick exclaimed as two of his cards turned around to reveal a shield with two chains on it and surrounded by blue flames on them. Out of both cards came these shields which took a place in the Monster Zone while the cards vanished from the Spell/Trap-Zone.

2x The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3)

"Trap Monsters? Now that is quite the interesting deck you have," Dark Mist said as Nick got ready to start his turn.

"Thanks. Draw!" Nick said as he grimaced again as the pain in his shoulder increased. "I start by immediately building the Overlay Network with my two Level three Tomb Shields! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now and become the light that breaks the darkness! XYZ Summon! Appear, Phantom Knights Break Sword!"

The two Shields turned into violet light particles and enter the black portal which always appears when an XYZ Monster is Summoned. Out of the Portal came a headless rider with blue flames where his head should be on riding on an armor resembling a horse appeared on the field. He was carrying a large sword and was surrounded by two lights circling around it. Seeing the knight that wanted to slay the dragon, Number 17 roared at it.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 2)

"A strong start but you should have Summoned a Number or at least a monster which can protect you from my Number 17," Dark Mist stated.

"Oh, I assure you that my Knight is more than capable to off your dragon," Nick said with a small grin. "But first I activate the Spell XYZ Treasure which allows me to draw a card for each XYZ Monster on the field and I count two of them."

Nick drew his two cards, making him hold a total of five cards, and his shoulder hurt again, he found it more and more troublesome to concentrate on duel as the pain increase with every turn that passed.

"Next, I play a card face-down and then I activate my Break Sword's effect!" Nick said as his knight use his sword to cut through one of its XYZ Materials. "Now I target my face-down card I just set and your Number 17, and then both cards get destroyed."

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 1)

"So, you plan to bypass the effect of my Number than it can't only be destroyed by battle except by another Number Card, by using an effect. A smart move but not smart enough!" Dark Mist exclaimed as Yuma activated one of the face-down cards. "I activate XYZ Reflect. Now your card is negated, destroyed and you take another 800 points of damage."

"Well, that would be the case if I wouldn't have and XYZ Reflect of my own!" Nick said as his second face-down card turned around to reveal the same card that Dark Mist just played.

"What!?" Dark Mist exclaimed as his Trap shattered and the splitters created by it, dealing him 800 points of damage.

Nick: 3100 LP

Dark Mist: 3200 LP

"Now the effect of my Break Sword continues," Nick stated.

First Break Sword turned around and split the face-down card of Nick into two using his sword before it began to charge towards Number 17. Upon reaching the dragon, the headless knight engulfed its sword with blue flames and slashed with its sword towards the dragon. The sword created a wave of flames cutting right through the dragon who roared in agony as it was destroyed.

"Now it's time for my Knight to attack you directly!" Nick exclaimed as his headless knight began to approach Yuma.

"I activate XYZ Weight!" Dark Mist exclaimed as Yuma activated the Trap. "Now your XYZ Monster loses 800 attack for every XYZ Material it has!"

As Break Sword was about to slash at Yuma his own XYZ Material shocked him with electricity. This didn't stop the monster from attacking Yuma but weakened its attack by 800 points.

Nick: 3100 LP

Dark Mist: 2000 LP

"I set four cards face-down and end my turn," Nick said as he almost emptied his hand.

"It seems like I need to get out and finish you myself! Draw!" Dark Mist exclaimed. "I start by acting XYZ Exchange! Now my Leviathan Dragon is revived onto your side of the field in defense mode and then I get to draw cards equal to its Rank."

While Yuma added three new cards to his hand, Number 17 resurrected on Nick's side of the field. As the dragon appeared it roared, seemingly not wanting to team up with the knight which destroyed it earlier.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/RA: 3)

"I Special Summon my Acorno to the field by discarding my Pinecono from my hand," Dark Mist said.

A small monster looking like a nut with two big eyes and small little arms and legs. It looked kind of like it didn't belong on the same field as the two monsters which were under the control of Nick.

Acorno (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 400/LV: 1)

"Now the effect of Pinecono who I just discarded activates, which allows me to Special Summon him from the graveyard," Dark Mist said.

Another small monster appeared on the field. It looked like a mall human wearing a pine on its head. Just like Acorno, it looked rather weak in comparison to Nick's but these two were crucial for the strategy of Dark Mist.

Pinecono (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

"And finally, I Summon Darklon!" Dark Mist exclaimed.

This time a small, brown hairy ball appeared with more hair which was blond covering most of it.

Darklon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)

"Now Darklon effect activates which changes all monsters on my field Attribute to Dark and increases their Level by one," Dark Mist explained as the effect which completed his setup activated.

Acorno (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 400/LV: 2)

Pinecono (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 200/LV: 2)

Darklon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 2)

"Now since all conditions have been met, I can XYZ Summon. I build the Overlay Network with my three Dark Monsters Level 2! Show yourself, my doppelganger! Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch-black darkness, Dark Mist!" Dark Mist exclaimed.

A black mass without a form appeared on the field surrounded by three XYZ Materials. The mass slowly started to take form. First, a tail and legs started to form, then arms with razor-sharp claws, next its head with two horns appeared on which the Number 96 could be seen and finally his upper body which consisted of a mouth with teeth that were as sharp as its claws and two eyes which were burning.

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 3)

'Huh, this card's summoning looks similar to my XYZ Dragon's,' Nick thought as he looked at his opponent... or his monster… or is this thing both.

"That's your true form?" Nick asked curious.

"It is and you will get to know it, but first I'm going to take back Number 17 with the Spell Comeback!" Dark Mist exclaimed as the dragon switched back to its original side. As it returned to Dark Mist's field it roared.

"Now it's time to battle! My doppelganger will attack your Break Sword! This is when it's effect comes into play," Dark Mist stated as Dark Mist used one of its claws to slash at one of its XYZ Material before it glowed.

"I thought as much. There would be no way you would attack me if it wouldn't have one," Nick stated.

"When this card battles an opponent's monster and I detach one XYZ Material from it, then the attack of the opponent's monster is halved and this card gains ATK equal to half of your monsters ATK," Dark Mist explained.

Dark Mist let of a dark mist who stole half of Break Swords attack points before it returned to Dark Mist powering it up.

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 2)

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/RA: 3/OV: 1)

'That monster has a similar summoning sequence and a similar effect to that of my Dark Rebellion… I got to have it!' Nick thought with a smirk.

"Let him have it! Whiplash Whirlwind!" Dark Mist exclaimed.

Number 96: Dark Mist (ATK: attacks The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK: 1000)

The claws of Number 96 turned to tentacle-like whips with which it slashed at Break Sword. Break Sword tried to defend itself but was overwhelmed by the number of tentacles and got destroyed. One of the tentacles bypassed him and hit Nick, right on the shoulder dealing 100 points of damage to him.

Nick: 3000 LP

Dark Mist: 2000 LP

Nick cried out in pain as the tentacle hit his shoulder and fell to his knees.

"Oh, it seems like you are hurt," Dark Mist said with a devilish smile.

"It seems that you noticed, but I will still win this," Nick said slowly standing up.

"I wonder where you get your confidence from," Dark Mist stated. "I end my turn with a face-down card."

"My turn! Draw!" Nick said as he drew his card and the pain increased furthermore. "I start by activating Call of the Haunted to revive my The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!"

The monster that consisted out of armor and blue flames rose up from the graveyard.

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

"I summon my The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm to the field!" Nick continued.

An iron helm that was split in two appeared on the field hold up in the air by the blue flames which resided inside of it. The helm was accompanied by two iron gloves.

The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500/LV: 4)

'Now what to do next? I could summon my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, with which I could destroy his Number 96 and deal 1750 points of damage, the downside is if it doesn't work, I would be left with almost no option to win. Or I could Summon Number 39: Utopia who could protect me with its ability. I would normally go with the safer option, but I don't think I have much more than two to three turns in me,' Nick thought looking to his shoulder.

"Alright, all the conditions have been met," Nick said. "When there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's true power manifests itself! I use the two Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor and Cloven Helm to construct the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Out of a black mass, Nick's Dragon was formed. First were its tall and mighty claws, then its black wings were created from the mass, and finally, its upper body with a long neck which connected it to its head where it fangs were. It roared as it entered the field and it seemed that the Numbers of Dark Mist were a bit scared of the Dragon. It was surrounded by two XYZ Materials in the form of two violet lights circling around it.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)

"That monster is giving off a strange energy… it feels kind of familiar," Dark Mist said as he looked at the Dragon.

"I activate my Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching one XYZ Material it takes half the attack points of one of you monster powering itself up until the end of the turn. I target your Number 17!" Nick exclaimed as his Dragon devoured one of its XYZ Materials.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon roared as he and Number 17 got surrounded by violet electricity which connected the two monsters to each other. Through it, the power from Number 17 was transferred to Dark Rebellion.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 1)

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Water/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0/RA: 3)

"Now my Dragon attack his Number 96: Dark Mist!" Nick exclaimed.

"You made a mistake! You should have waited with your monster's effect because I can activate my effect even during your turn and that's exactly what I do!" Dark Mist exclaimed.

Dark Mist let of a dark mist who stole half of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon attack points before it returned to Dark Mist powering it up.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1750/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 1)

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2850/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 1)

"I don't do mistakes," Nick said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Dark Mist asked having a bad feeling.

"You see, unlike your Dark Mist my Dragon can use his effect more than once per turn!" Nick exclaimed.

"What!?" Dark Mist exclaimed.

"I use my Dragons effect once more!" Nick exclaimed as his Dragon once more devoured an XYZ Material and stole, this time from Dark Mist, power.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 3175/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 0)

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1425/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 1)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon roared as it surrounded itself with violet lightning. Then it began to approach Dark Mist by flying closely over the ground who was destroyed by lightning give off by Dark Rebellion. A second later Dark Rebellion used its fangs to rip Dark Mist apart. Then Yuma and Dark Mist were caught in the lightning and dealt 1750 points of damage.

Nick: 3000 LP

Dark Mist: 250 LP

"No!" Dark Mist exclaimed as his doppelganger was destroyed.

"I end my turn," Nick said as his Dragons attack returned to normal with still being halved due to Dark Mists effect.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 1250/DEF: 2000/RA: 4)

"I won't lose! Draw you fool!" Dark Mist ordered Yuma and he did as he was told to do. "I activate my Trap XYZ Reborn through which I will revive my Doppelganger and become his XYZ Material!"

A magical circle appeared on the ground out of which Number 96: Dark Mist appeared once again.

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 1)

"Crap!" Nick said realizing that he is in trouble.

"Now it's time to get my revenge!" Dark Mist said as Number 96's effect activates stealing half of XYZ Dragons attack.

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 725/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 0)

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 625/DEF: 2000/RA: 4)

Dark Mist attack XYZ Dragon with its tentacles just like it did when it attacked Break Sword. Nick's Dragon let out one last angry roar before it was defeated and a tentacle attack Nick again hitting its shoulder and he cried out in pain.

Nick: 2900 LP

Dark Mist: 250 LP

"Now Number 17 attack him directly!" Dark Mist exclaimed and the Dragon roared happily in reply.

Number 17 roared and fired a beam of violet energy towards Nick. Nick braced himself for the attack but was still thrown back onto the ground by the attack which dealt 2000 points of damage to him.

Nick: 900 LP

Dark Mist: 250 LP

"I play a card face-down and end my turn," Dark Mist said.

"I activate the effect of my Cloven Helm from the graveyard!" Nick exclaimed. "By banishing it I can add 1 Phantom Knight card from my graveyard to my hand. I add my The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to my hand."

Now it was Nick's turn, but he hesitated to draw his card and so Dark Mist asked mockingly: "What's the matter? Do you aren't giving up because of your shoulder, or do you?"

"Why should I quiet when I am about to win," Nick said while he actually thought. 'Please my deck, don't let me down now!'

"My turn! Draw!" Nick exclaimed as pain shot through his shoulder once more. He almost let go of the card he drew because of the pain. 'I have to end this now. My shoulder won't hold out much longer.'

Then Nick looked at the card he just drew and smirked.

"I start by summoning my The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!" Nick exclaimed as he placed his card onto his Duel Disk.

The monster consisting out of armor which was held together by azure flames revealed appeared once again.

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

"While I control a The Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon my The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand," Nick said placing his card onto the Duel Disk next to Fragile Armor.

A fully clothed in brown leather cloths, azure astral being appeared on the field. This monster got its name from its brown leather boots.

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)

"Now you got two monsters, but their Levels are different, and you can't use them to XYZ Summon," Dark Mist said.

"Well that would be the case if it weren't for the card I just drew at the beginning of my turn," Nick said with a smirk. "I activate my Spell Phantom Wave! Through it, I can change my two's monster Level to equal the Rank of one XYZ Monsters from my Extra Deck."

"What!?" Dark Mist exclaimed.

"The XYZ Monster to who's Rank they should be equal is Number 39: Utopia!" Nick said as his monster began to get surrounded by a fog making it hard to see them.

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

"I construct the Overlay Network with my two Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!" Nick exclaimed. "Carry hope on white wings! Come forth, Number 39! Messenger of Light! Utopia!"

The two monsters turned into light particles and entered the black portal out of the portal shot a pillar of light out of which a constructed appeared with the Number 39 on it. This construct soon began to shift and turned into a warrior clade in gold and white, with two wings. It wielded a gib sword and still had the Number placed on it, on its right shoulder to be more specific. It was surrounded by two golden glowing XYZ Materials.

Number 39: Utopia (Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)

"So, you managed to Summon Utopia. I defeated it when that other friend of Yuma used it and I'm going to defeat it when you use it!" Dark Mist exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I play on a whole other level than Bronk! Now Utopia attack his Number 96!" Nick exclaimed and Utopia got ready to attack.

"I activate my Trap Power Transfer! By sacrificing my Number 17, my doppelganger gets his attack and defense points added to his own!" Dark Mist exclaimed.

Number 17 roared before it exploded into thousand pieces. These pieces then were drawn to Number 96 who absorbed them and Number 17 power with it.

Number 96: Dark Mist (Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2725/DEF: 1000/RA: 2/OV: 0)

"Now my Dark Mist is stronger than your Utopia and you can only negate your attack!" Dark Mist stated.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to back down!" Nick replied. "I activate my Trap The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil! Now I can choose one face-up monster I control and increase its attack and defense points by 300! I power up Utopia!"

Number 39: Utopia (Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)

"But oh wait, I got another one!" Nick said flipping another of his Traps revealing The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil once more.

Number 39: Utopia (Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2000/RA: 4/OV: 2)

"No, I don't have any cards to defend myself with and this attack is going to deal me 375 points of damage!" Dark Mist stated.

"And that means you going down!" Nick said. "Utopia end it with Rising Sun Phantom Slash!"

Utopia lifted its sword into the air and slashed down, severing Number 96 in two and dealing the final blow to him.

Nick: 900 LP

Dark Mist: 0 LP

Winner: Nick

As soon as the holograms vanished Nick fell down to one knee holding his shoulder. Nick let go of his shoulder and stretched his hand out towards Yuma. As he did that Number 96 began to fly towards him and he grabbed it. As soon as he did Number 96 appeared behind him.

"Then I guess I just have to try to take you over!" Dark Mist said as he approached Nick.

Nick turned around to look at Dark Mist who backed away from him seeing his glowing eyes who didn't look even human for a second. Behind him appeared Dark Rebellion staring Dark Mist down. A second later Dark Mist was for some reason draw towards Nick's pendant that he was wearing around his neck and absorbed by it.

A few seconds later Yuma, Bronk, and Tori woke up and wondered what was going on.

"Uh, what happened?" Yuma asked as he shook his head. "Right, this Number took control over me and I dueled Bronk. I won and then… what happened then?"

"Yuma, you're alright again," Tori said as she approached Yuma and hugged him.

"Yeah but how? I thought I lost but maybe I'm an even better duelist than I thought," Bronk said.

"Nah, you lost," Nick said as the three turned towards him. "You were lucky that I was here otherwise he would have controlled you three as his puppets."

Astral then appeared beside Yuma.

"He is right. Without him, I would be gone, and you would have stayed under the control of Number 96," Astral said to Yuma.

"Now that you mention it, where is Number 96?" Yuma asked.

"Right here," Nick said holding up the card. "I took it after I beat it."

"Wait, did you take any other Number?" Yuma asked not finding Utopia, his Ace, in his Deck.

"Yeah, this one," Nick said showing Utopia. "I took it before Number 96 could get it hands on it after it defeated Bronk. Here you can have it back," Nick said as he threw the card to Yuma.

"Thanks," Yuma said catching the card.

"I already said that I will come and challenge you for your Numbers when you got stronger until then it wouldn't be fun," Nick said as he turned around. "See ya next week at school."

After Nick said that he walked away wanting to get home and cool his shoulder, hoping that the pain will go away.

"Wait!" Astral shouted after him. "You should give Number 96 to me. I can seal him away!"

"I'm going to keep him, his card is way too good to let it go to waste," Nick replied before he left.

"That boy," Astral said as he continued to watch Nick walk away while Yuma, Bronk, and Tori started to talk among themselves.

* * *

A while later Nick was home and treated his shoulder. After he did so, he took the pendent and looked at it, wondering why this Dark Version of Yuma's partner was drawn inside of it. A short amount of time later, Nick decided that he will probably figure it out sooner or later and decided to eat dinner.

Meanwhile, Dark Mist found himself inside the Pendent and what he saw there was something he never would have expected. In front of him was a city lying in ruins with a crimson sky. This city wasn't an ancient city or Heartland, but it looked like a city that was rather advance maybe even more than Heartland. He began to wander through the ruins intrigued by how a world like this could be inside Nick's pendant.

As he walked through the city, he heard a loud roar and looked towards the sky. Flying in this sky were many dragons. One of them, in particular, caught his interest. He looked almost identical to Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon who he faced earlier. The only difference between it and the one he fought earlier was that it had some green outlining like the other dragons that were flying through the sky. All of them were giving off a sinister aura.

While he looked towards them the Dark Rebellion look-alike saw him and began to fly towards him with high speed. Dark Mist could feel the hostility of the dragon but didn't know what to do. As the Dragon came closer towards him it was suddenly repelled by some kind of barrier above the city. He noticed that the barrier was created through four pillars. Dark Misted got curious and began to walk towards the closest of them.

As he walked towards it, he saw various Duel Spirits. Among them were the five magnificent Kuriboh brothers and some Phantom Knights. They seemed to hold some hostility towards him, but they didn't try to attack him. So, he made his way towards the pillar. As he arrived at the pillar, he saw something else he couldn't understand. On the stone pillar was a carving that looked like Dark Rebellion and in front of it was standing a human with a small door behind him. This human looked identical to Nick expect that he had black hair instead of white and black eyes in which he could see no iris instead of his normal crimson.

"Stop right there!" the boy ordered.

"Who are you?" Dark Mist asked curiously.

"I'm the guardian of this pillar and you're not welcome here! Leave!" the human ordered Dark Mist.

"And what happens if I don't do?" Dark Mist asked.

The guardian stretched his arm out and suddenly a Duel Disk appeared on his arm. He placed a card on it and Dark Rebellion appeared behind it.

"Leave or challenge me and be devour by my dragon!" the guardian said as a Duel Disk appeared at Dark Mist's arm.

"This sounds like fun. However, I don't have a good deck right now. But this will be not the last time you've seen me. This place caught my interest and so did the other pillars," Dark Mist stated.

"Your welcome to try the other guardians and I will never let you in one of these pillars," the Guardian stated.

"We will see," Dark Mist said and left.

'This place is more than just interesting,' Dark Mist though as he walked back inside the ruined city with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**OC-Cards:**

**XYZ Exchange**

Spell

Special Summon an XYZ Monster from your graveyard onto the field of your opponent in defense position. Afterward, you can draw one card for each Rank of the XYZ Monster that was Special Summoned using this cards effect.

* * *

**That was chapter 11. Now Nick acquired Number 96 who will play a major role in the development of the future later on. Nick will have him as a Partner just like Yuma has Astral a bit later in the story since someone with a normal mind wouldn't just immediately let an evil being who tried to control some of his friends and cause him immense pain become his partner. You're probably wondering what's up with the Pendant of Nick, well that was an idea that I came up with while I had to plan out this story all over again. If you want to find out, you just have to continue reading my story. **

**Lastly, I decided to focus on this story for now while rewriting my GX Fanfiction from scratch since I'm not satisfied with how I wrote that story until now, with Ethan (main character of my GX Fanfiction) just tagging along with Jaden. So, you can expect that I will update this Fanfiction around every two weeks maybe earlier. **

**Like always follow/favorite or leave a review.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
